


Children of the Wild Ones

by RJ_BBH



Series: Teen Wolf AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blood, Chaptered, Drama, Eventual kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Excessive Cursing, Fantasy, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, NCT Dream - Freeform, Romance, Series, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Violence, jaemren, jamren - Freeform, najun - Freeform, renmin, side chensung, side markhyuck, teen drama, teen wolf!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_BBH/pseuds/RJ_BBH
Summary: It’s been three years since Jaemin has returned to the town that is Silver Mellings. Three years since he left everything behind. Three years since that day.But what Jaemin didn’t know was after the murder of his family and his sudden disappearance, Silver Mellings had changed. What once Jaemin thought to be his Silver Mellings, was far far from what it actually was and became.





	1. ☾

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE DO NOT REPOST, TRANSLATE, OR COPY.
> 
> ***warning: blood, minor character death, violence, angst, underage drinking, underage smoking

 

_I woke up, I was stuck in a dream_

_You were there you were tearing up everything_

_We all know how to fake it, baby_

_We all know what we’ve done_

_We must be killers_

_Children of the Wild Ones_

 

☾

 

Breathless, Jaemin turns his head back around. Barely avoiding tripping, he speeds up his pace. Jaemin shakes the sweat off of his head and heaves, gasping for air. He finally slows down when he sees a familiar shape coming into view. Suddenly forgetting the creature behind him, Jaemin calmly nears the creature before him. He crouches down, coming eye to eye with the small creature. The red fox treads closer to the crouched boy step by step before halting in complete stillness. The fox quickly turns around and disappears into the darkness ahead of him. Jaemin continues to sprint. He’s finally there. He’s almost there. He’s about to make it out.

He can feel the closeness. The freedom. The release. _His_ release.

But right before he can escape, he’s caught once more.

He turns around to be met with the same creature that continues to lurk in his shadows. The same monster that greets him every grueling night. The same wolf. The same red eyes. The same words.

" _Why did you do it?_ ”

“ _Do what?"_ Jaemin breathlessly whispers.

_“Why did you do it?”_

_“I didn't mean to…”_ Jaemin whimpers out.

_“Why did you kill him?”_

_“Why did you kill her?”_

_“Why did you kill them?”_

_“You killed them.”_

_“You killed them all.”_

_“You killer.”_

“ _Killer!_ ”

 

☽

 

Jaemin wakes up gasping. Out of breath and in complete distress from the continuous beeping, Jaemin wipes the sweat off of his forehead before reaching over to turn his alarm off with a scowl.

“Hey. I was just gonna wake you up.” Jaehyun says while peeping out from behind his bedroom door frame. “Same nightmare?”

Jaemin sighs before sitting up fully. “Yeah. Same damn nightmare.”

Jaehyun gives Jaemin a small smile and a chuckle. “Get up and go take a shower. You don’t want to be late on your first day.”

“Yeah...right.” Jaemin breathes out while closing his eyes, trying to bring himself back to his reality as quickly as he could. “First day…”

Jaehyun’s about to leave before he rushes back to Jaemin’s door. “Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. I made breakfast for you. _And_ I might have gotten a little present for you out front.”

Before Jaemin can say anything, Jaehyun is already out of sight from his door. Jaemin smiles and shakes his head before getting up from his bed to get ready for his first day as a senior at Silver Mellings High School. It’s been three years since Jaemin and Jaehyun had returned to the town that was Silver Mellings. Three years since he left everything behind. Three years since that day.

Three years ago Jaemin had packed his bags, got in the car with Jaehyun without a word, and drove far away to leave Silver Mellings and everything and everyone behind without a trace.

He remembers the morning they had left. It was exactly only three days after the incident had happened. Three days after his entire family had been murdered at the Na residence, but him. Three days after everything had changed. He remembers Jaehyun quickly packing up his clothes, throwing anything and everything that would fit into the small duffel. He remembers asking questions to Jaehyun. Why they were leaving. Where they were going. What they were doing. He never really got a good answer even to this day.

Jaemin grabs his school bag from his desk chair and walks out his door and heads down into the kitchen. “I'm ready. Let’s go.” Jaemin chimes while grabbing an apple from the counter and throwing it into his bag.

“But your breakfast…” Jaehyun frowns.

“Ah, sorry hyung...I’m not that hungry. And we’re gonna be late if we don’t get going.” Jaemin says while putting his shoes on.

Jaehyun shakes his head. “Don’t know why I even bothered. You never eat breakfast anyways.”

Jaemin laughs and shrugs his shoulders. The two make their way out and into the elevator and down to the parking lot. Jaemin is walking to Jaehyun’s car when all of the sudden stops when he realizes a presence missing beside him. Jaemin turns around in a confused manner to see Jaehyun next to a bright blue jeep.

“Happy late birthday.” Jaehyun smiles while leaning against the old dusty looking car.

“What? No way…” Jaemin beams. He walks towards the car smiling.

“I know it’s old looking and not much...and _definitely_ not the prettiest. But a car’s a car. And it’s your car now.” Jaehyun says while patting the car’s hood.

“It’s perfect.” Jaemin chimes while taking in every detail of his new car. “You didn’t have to, hyung.”

“Your birthday just passed. I know its a little late, but I wanted to do something for you. And you know I have a bunch of cash.”

“You mean a terrible spending problem.”

“No. Cash. That I can _and_ will spend for my cousin.” Jaehyun rolls his eyes while ruffling Jaemin’s hair.

After the incident three years ago, the only family Jaemin had left in the town of Silver Mellings he could go to was none other than his older cousin, Jung Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun was the only cousin of Jaemin and the only nephew of Jaemin’s late mother. When Jaehyun was younger his parents were met with an unfortunate death in a car accident that was still to this day a mystery. Jaemin still remembers being confused when he had found out as a child about the death of his aunt and his uncle. The tragedy of the Jung’s parents death was still one talked about till this day. Jaemin remembers peeping into the living room where his parents and Jaehyun were talking on the night they had found out of their deaths. He only remembers bits and pieces of the conversation, but one thing he could never forget was the shocking truth only their family knew that came out of his mother’s mouth that night. How their bodies were never found.

After the death of Jaehyun’s parents, Jaehyun was granted a huge inheritance of money when he had turned eighteen. Thus, began Jaehyun’s incredibly extreme money spending problem. And a life Jaemin admittedly didn’t mind living. Jaehyun had taken Jaemin in when he had nothing and no one else. Jaehyun had given him a home, a luxurious life, but more importantly, a friend. They were like brothers. They _were_ brothers. And Jaemin was forever grateful for the sacrifice Jaehyun had made for him the days following the incident three years ago.

“So this is why you’ve been making me drive everywhere lately.”

“Bingo.” Jaehyun throws Jaemin the keys. “You should really get going now. Have a good first day back, Jaemin.”

Jaemin’s smiles wide from ear to ear. “Thanks, Hyung. You’re the best.” Jaemin says giving his older cousin a big bone crushing hug.

Jaehyun hugs him back before pushing him off. “Make sure to come home right away after school ends.”

“You got it, boss.”

 

☾

 

Jaemin slowly pulls up into the high school parking lot. He parks near the middle where he hopes his car won’t grab too much attention, but he knows that’s not quite possible due to the bright blue color of his new jeep. He silently curses under his breath. _Why did Jaehyun-hyung have to get me the most noticeable colored car on planet Earth._

Jaemin takes in a deep breath and gets out of his car and heads towards the front of the school. The school is bustling with students old and new. He looks around and sees a couple of familiar faces from middle school. Jaemin quickly puts his head down out of view, not wanting any attention from curious peering eyes. He makes his way to the front doors, but stops before entering and reads the big letters hovering over the entrance doors. Silver Mellings High School.

He couldn’t believe he’d actually be starting school at Silver Mellings High today. His senior year. Back at his hometown. His hometown he had grown up in. He remembered how much he looked up to Jaehyun, the star player of SMHS lacrosse team. He remembered wanting so badly to already be in high school. To be the star player in _his_ grade. It’d be a lie if he said he didn’t miss it. Miss all of this. Miss feeling like a normal kid. But Jaemin knew. He _and_ Silver Mellings was far _far_ from normal.

It would’ve seemed like on the outside Silver Mellings was like just any other normal town. But Silver Mellings wasn't quite what everyone thought it out to be. Silver Mellings had a secret. A deep dark secret that only those who knew, knew.

And Jaemin, well, Jaemin was part of that secret.

To Jaemin, that secret. That life. Was _his_ normal.

Silver Mellings was notoriously known for _weird_ things. For the curious. For the supernatural. Silver Mellings was founded hundreds of years ago. And was mostly known for its long lineage of hunters. But, for there to be _hunters_ there needed to be the _hunted_. Silver Mellings was _also_ known for its long and ancient lineage of wolves.

It was known to everyone in Silver Mellings of the tragic famous myth of the Hunter and his Lover.

It was said that hundreds of years ago there was once a honorable and well known hunter in the village that had fallen in love with a young lady. The lady had dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. Just days after she had appeared in the village a series of mysterious killings started to take place in the woods each month. The village was in shambles when the third killing had taken place. The deaths made it clear that whatever was killing them was a monster. The Hunter had had enough of the killings and vowed to put an end to the creature that was behind the deaths, whatever the cost. It was on the night of the full moon when the Hunter had heard it. A piercing sound of a wolf’s cry. He rushed down into the woods where he had laid a trap for whatever creature was lurking in the shadows. The Hunter was speechless to find his Lover morphed into what looked like a human and a wolf. She was a _werewolf_. It was impossible, but he had heard myths of werewolves roaming their villages during the full moon. He had trapped his own lover’s life to her death. She begged him to let her free. That it was uncontrollable. That it was an accident. That it would never happen again.

The Hunter had let his Lover go, his love for her blurring and tainting his true promise to the village, under one condition. If there were to be another killing, he would take her life. To his surprise, the killings had stopped. And the incident was an unspoken secret between the two lovers. It wasn’t until nine full moon’s later when another killing had taken place. One that frighteningly resembled the past ones.

When the Hunter went to go confront his Lover about the killing he could not find her anywhere in the village. It wasn't until he heard a familiar cry when the Hunter rushed down into the woods. As he approached the cry closer and closer, what he saw would change his heart forever. What he saw made him make a vow, a promise, that would forever change his life. And the many lives after his.

His Lover’s heart was ripped out from another werewolf like hers. The werewolf’s eyes were a bright red he would never forget. Before her death, his Lover had told the Hunter the only other thing that could kill a werewolf other than one of their own. Silver. The Hunter had sent a flying silver arrow that pierced straight through the red eyed werewolf’s heart. The Hunter had vowed from that day forward he would hunt down each and every single red eyed werewolf until his death.

But the twist of this myth, and what many did not know was that before the death of the Hunter’s Lover, the two had given life to a newborn baby boy. A boy that would have to live a life he never wished for. A life where he would have to continuously run. Away from his father, away from his humanness, and away from his past.

Though people will see this as just a myth, those who knew, knew it wasn’t a myth at all. It was said that the son of the Hunter and his Lover was the first of the long ancient line of Na’s. The Na’s were in the town of Silver Mellings one of the most, if not _the_ most respected and highly looked upon werewolf family. Some would say some even feared them. Of their name, their strength, and their poise. The Na's were a family that in some way held the werewolves of Silver Mellings together. Brought them rationale. Control. Safety.

That was until their family was murdered, and their son...nowhere to be found.

Thus, the legend of the Hunter and his Lover was where Silver Mellings got its name. The Silver was put in to protect the town of the red eyed monster that dared to step into its boundaries. But that never _truly_ stopped the werewolves from leaving.

Hunters. Silver. Werewolves.

To anyone who didn’t live this life, it all sounded bogus. But, even those who walked the streets of Silver Mellings clueless of the life around them, all knew deep inside, that that bogus was somehow _real_.

Despite the legends, the myths, the tales, and all the stereotypes, the hunters and the wolves of Silver Mellings lived in peace. The era Jaemin had grown up in was one of harmony and of friendships. Though there were those that had prejudice amongst one another, _that_ lied within most of the older generations.

But what Jaemin didn’t know was after the murder of his family and his sudden disappearance, Silver Mellings had changed. What once Jaemin thought to be his Silver Mellings, was far far from what it actually was and became.

Jaemin takes a deep sigh and walks inside the bustling hallway. Already feeling claustrophobic, Jaemin scowls as he pushes past the flood of students. Trying to get to his locker, Jaemin accidentally bumps his shoulder into a taller builded boy next to him.

“Watch it, freak.” the boy spits out.

Before Jaemin can even think on the words the bell rings loudly in his ears and only a couple of students are left in the hallway, quickly scattering their ways into their classrooms. Jaemin lets out a long sigh and leans against the lockers.

 _This was going to be a long ass day…_  

 

☽

 

“Okay everyone. Take a seat. Goodness you barbarians!” The teacher laughs. “It’s only the first day back and all of you are acting like the school year’s already over!”

The class quiets down and takes their respective seat at the same time Jaemin walks into the classroom.

This was maybe the only time Jaemin actually wanted to burn the phrase ‘fashionably late’ until it didn’t exist. As Jaemin walks in the classroom, the entire classrooms bursts out into loud chatter and gossip.

“Ah, Mr. Na. Nice of you to have finally found the classroom. Please go take a seat.” the teacher says before giving Jaemin a small smile of encouragement. “For the rest of you, if you rascals don’t keep quiet you bet i’ll be assigning homework the first day back.”

The classroom quiets down in a matter of seconds, only a couple of whispered voice heard from the back.

_“Is that Na Jaemin?”_

_“No way…”_

_“I thought he fucking died.”_

_“No. He didn't die, you idiot. From what I heard he apparently killed his entire family than ran off.”_

_“What? That’s sick. What a psycho. How’s he not in jail?”_

_“Are you sure that’s Na Jaemin? The one who supposedly killed his entire family then just left out of the blue?”_

_“Yeah.”_ _  
_

_“Holy shit. What the fuck is that lunatic doing back here?”_

_“I don’t know. But he’s gotten pretty cute over the years if you ask me.”_

Jaemin takes his seat and clenches his fists tightly. Unawarely, his eyes turn bright blue. Jaemin quickly squeezes his eyes shut and tries to calm him breathing down, trying his best to tune out the voices around him.

Jaemin thanks all the Gods in heaven when his class is finally over. Jaemin makes his way towards his locker. The caramel color haired boy takes out the next few needed materials for his next class and closes his locker to be startled out of his mind from what he finds behind it.

“Jeno! God, you fucking scared the living shit out of me.” Jaemin gasps out while clutching onto his books.

“Dude! You’re back! You’re _really_ back! And you didn’t even bother to message me?” Jeno exclaims out, eyebrows scrunched together, but a bright smile on his face to contrast them. “Well, go figure. Since you haven’t messaged me once these past three years. But that’s besides the point right now. Dude! You’re back!”

Jaemin smiles and chuckles out at the blubbering boy in front of him. “Yeah. I guess I am.” Jaemin says as he closes his locker fully.

“You guess? You’re staying for senior year right? You _have_ to.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” Jaemin breathes out.

“Good.” Jeno nods while smiling. “Dang. How long has it been...”

Jaemin’s smile turns into a small frown. “Jeno...I’m...I’m sorry for not-”

Jeno scoffs and punches Jaemin in the shoulder, like he always did. “Forget it, dude. I’m sure you had your reasons.”

Jaemin laughs at the familiar punch, stronger than what he remembers, and shakes his head. He takes in Jeno from head to toe. He really had changed since the last time he saw the black haired boy three years ago.

Jaemin and Jeno had been best friends since he can remember. Possibly even when they were both in their mother’s womb considering the two mother’s were best friends too. The two were inseparable in their youths. He remembers all the sleepovers they had under their man-made forts. All the unnecessary amount of hamburgers they would eat at Neo’s Dine In, the local diner on the block. All the laughs. All the fights. All the countless number of memories they shared together. He thinks out of everything he left behind in Silver Mellings, Jeno was one of the people he undoubtedly missed the most.

Right as Jaemin is about to tell Jeno he should get going to his next class, a brown haired boy passes by the two of them to his locker on the other side of the hallway across from his.

Jaemin’s eyes follows the smaller brown haired boy to his locker on the opposite side. Jaemin tilts his head. “Hey Jeno, if you don’t mind me asking, who is that?”

Jeno turns around and follows Jaemin’s gaze to the boy on the other side of the hallway across from them.

“Jaemin...that's...that's Renjun.” Jeno answers in a small voice with a confused look on his face.  
  
“ _T_ _hat's_ Renjun? Wow, he looks…”

“Different? Yeah I know.” Jeno lets out a small chuckle before coughing and straightening his posture. “Uh...but about Renjun...He's uh...He’s a friend of Mark's now.”

“I would stay away from him.” Jeno warns. “For the time being, I mean…”

Jaemin looks at Jeno with a puzzled look, eyebrows knit together. “Is he...?”

“No. No no no. Oh _God_ no.” Jeno reassures, suddenly looking green. Strangely, Jaemin relaxes his shoulders. “But he treats him like part of the pack." Jeno laughs. "He _is_ part of the pack.” Jeno lets Jaemin know.

“Also, don't be shocked when you see Mark.” Jeno says while patting Jaemin’s back. Jeno lets out a deep long sigh. “ _A lot_ has changed since you left, Jaemin.”

Jaemin stays silent, eyes still glued on Renjun. He soaks in Jeno’s vague words.

“It's good to have you back.” Jeno beams out while letting out a breath.

“Thanks, Jeno.” Jaemin gives the black haired boy a short, but genuine smile.

“See you around?”

“Yeah. See you around.”

 

☾

 

Jaemin drags his feet towards the cafeteria. The day was now, thankfully, almost halfway over, but why did Jaemin feel like a whole week had already past by in the halls of the dungeon they called high school. Jaemin wishes the day was already over with, his long carefree summer made him forget how long the school days truly were, _especially_ at a town like Silver Mellings. Where you had both the dreadful long classes _and_ the dreadful peering eyes that never seemed to leave Jaemin throughout the day.

Jaemin tightens his grip on his tray as he leaves the lunch line and looks for a seat in the overcrowded and rowdy cafeteria. Jaemin’s eyes scan from left to right when he stops, eyes wide, eyebrows beginning to scrunch together at the surprising sight before him.

Jaemin sees Jeno and Renjun sitting beside each other, a little too close if you asked him. The two were talking amongst each other and laughing with big smiles plastered on their faces.

The now scowling boy’s grip tightens as he makes his way out of the cafeteria and into an empty hallway near the entrance of the cafeteria. As lunch is coming to an end, students begin to scatter into the hallways and out the cafeteria one by one. Jaemin pulls Jeno by the arm into an empty hallway as he walks by.

A little jumped by the grab, Jeno fumbles. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Well don’t you look _awfully_ close to someone?” Jaemin begins to interrogate.

“What?” Jeno sharply breathes out. “You mean, Renjun?” He guesses.

“I thought you said to stay away.”

“Jaemin. I told _you_ to stay away.” Jeno clarifies.

The caramel color haired boy takes a step back. Still slightly confused from everything going on.

“I’m sorry, Jaemin. I should have told you earlier. But...I’m a part of Mark’s pack now.”

“Mark’s pack?” Jaemin confusedly repeats. “Wait.” Jaemin shakes his head. “Mark’s...Mark's an alpha?”

Jeno remains silent. Confirming his suspicion.

“What? How? Since when?” Jaemin blurts out.

Jeno sighs. “Like I said, Jaemin. A lot has changed since you left. I just...I think it’d be best if you just stayed away. From Renjun. From Mark…From-”

“From you?”

“It’s not like that.” Jeno immediately responds. “I don’t want it to be like this either Jaemin. But Mark-”

“You know what. Just forget it.”

“Jaemin-” Jeno tries to say as he reaches out to stop the already retreating boy.

Before Jeno can give Jaemin any explanation he stomps away down the hallway to his next class.

Jaemin huffs his way down the halls to his next class on the opposite side of the school. On his way there he calms his breathing down. He feels like he’s going to break down any minute now. He begins to slowly regret coming back to Silver Mellings. Maybe Jaehyun was right. Maybe...maybe they shouldn’t have come back.

Jaemin enters his class and just like that he feels like he can breathe again. Just like that the room brightens up. Just like that all his worries seem to strangely wash away. He stands there like an idiot. The students at the front of the room throw him strange looks, but Jaemin ignores each and every one of them and begins to walk towards the back of the room. As Jaemin walks towards the back the brown haired boy looks up, their eyes locking. Renjun’s eyes grow wide into saucers.

“Hey, is this spot taken?” Jaemin asks quietly, already pulling out the chair.

Renjun slowly shakes his head no.

Jaemin smiles the biggest smile he’s smiled this entire past year and seats himself down snug right next to the startled boy.

“Renjun, right?”

Renjun, mouth still stitched shut, nods slowly again.

“Na Jaemin.”

Renjun peeks out a small smile and scoots himself closer to Jaemin. “Yeah, I know.” He whispers. “School talks you know. You’d be living under a rock if you didn’t know Na Jaemin was back in town.”

Jaemin scrunches his eyebrows and tilts his head at Renjun’s words. He lets out a small chuckle. “Ah. Yes. It is true indeed. The _psycho_. The infamous Na Jaemin who supposedly killed his entire family is back.” Jaemin scoffs with a smile while looking down.

Renjun frowns. “That’s...that’s not what I meant...”

“No, it’s fine. Just...forget it.”

Jaemin goes throughout the entire class without saying another word.  
  
Jaemin wonders how he would survive the rest of the school year if he couldn’t even survive the first day back. Jaemin thinks to himself if he had to go to one more class after this he would go to Jaehyun after school and tell him they were moving back away whether he liked it or not. _Thankfully_ , this was finally the last class of the day. Jaemin visibly sighs as he stands in front of the door that leads to his final class of the day. Jaemin walks in, already use to the dirty looks the students are giving him. He sees Renjun and Jeno sitting near the front. He ignores the both of them and makes a beeline straight to the furthest back seat near the back wall. Jaemin misses the way Renjun gives him what looks like an apologetic lingering look in his eyes, and he misses the way Jeno squints at both Renjun and Jaemin too.

The dazed boy blanks and completely zones out throughout the entirety of what he assumes is English class and is relieved to finally hear the last bell of the day, signaling that he was finally released from the chains of hell.

 

☽

 

Jaehyun puts down the book he’s reading once he hears the door unlock with a beep.

“Hey. You’re home early. What did you do? Speed your way home?” Jaehyun asks as his eyes follow a disheveled looking Jaemin.

Jaemin lets out a deep breath as he throws his shoes off. “You could say that.”

Jaehyun smirks in response before popping the question he’d been waiting all day to ask. “So...how was school?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes and flings his school bag across the couch.

“I’m guessing it didn’t go too well?” Jaehyun pries cautiously.

Jaemin lets out another long sigh before making his way to the fancy lazy chair he always hogs. “Long as hell. Confusing? Overwhelming.” Jaemin says in one breath. “To say the _least…_ ”

“Well...you’ve got a _whole_ year ahead of you. So, I’d tell you something nice and encouraging. But, I know that’s not going to help.”

Jaemin gives Jaehyun a glare. “Hey, thanks. That helped _so much_.”

Jaehyun chuckles. “Anytime.”

Jaemin kills time and spins around the fancy lazy chair in circles. “Did we have to choose the most expensive loft in the entire apartment complex?”

“I just don’t see the use of it.”

“Hey, I see very good use of it. And your sitting in one of them.”

Jaemin smirks and rolls his eyes, continuing to spin in the over luxurious chair.

Jaehyun takes a deep breath. “My parents left me a lot of money for me Jaemin. Might as well use it well, right? Like I always say, live life with no regrets.” Jaehyun sings out.

Jaemin shakes his head and shrugs at the same lame excuse he always uses for _all_ his spending problems. “Right. Live life with no regrets.”

“Don’t say it.” Jaemin interrupts Jaehyun even before he speaks, as he puts his hand in the air, stopping the chair at the same time.

“Say what?” Jaehyun pouts. “You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Yo-”

“NO!”

Jaehyun laughs out a big belly filled laugh. “Yolo.”

Jaemin shakes his head and muffles his laughter in as he gets out of the chair to head towards his room upstairs.

“Hey. Before I forget to tell you, I want you to know that I’ll be gone for the next few weeks.” Jaehyun says as he stops Jaemin from walking any further up the nearby stairs.

“Where are you going?” Jaemin asks.

“I’ve got to take care of some business. Don't worry about it. I’ll leave the spare key to the loft on the kitchen counter before I go. If you need anything just call me and if you need someone call this number.” Jaehyun points to the piece of paper on the table he left. “You remember Taeil, right?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

Jaehyun smiles. “Just give him a call if an emergency happens.”

“Also...this is an expensive loft. I know you won’t, but...just don’t do anything stupid, okay Jaemin?”

“Of course.” Jaemin smiles. “So when are you leaving?”

“It depends, but probably sometime later tomorrow night.”

“Okay, yeah. Just let me know.” Jaemin says as he begins to walk up the stairs some more before halting and returning back down.

“Hey, hyung.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go for it.”

“Do you remember a boy named Huang Renjun by any chance?”

Jaehyun stills for a moment, face expression unreadable, before shuffling in his seat. “No. Never heard of the name.”

Jaemin lets out a disappointed sigh.

“Why? Something up?”

“No. No, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Jaemin starts to walk up the stairs again. “Well, I’m gonna go hit the shower.”

“Hey! Jaemin!”

Jaemin peeks out from the tip of the stairs. “Yeah?”

“You're going to try out for lacrosse right?”

A grin begins to form from the tip of the staircase. “Is that even a question?”

Jaehyun lets out a chuckle. “That's my boy.”

 

☾

 

It’s safe to say that the second day of school is to Jaemin’s relief, much better than the first. The day seemed to be going by quicker than he expected and the school’s crazed first day mood had already died down by loads. Jaemin is walking to his next class when all of the sudden he’s bombarded by a gigantic overly grown body with the face of a baby boy.

“Jaemin-hyung! I can’t believe you’re really back!” The slightly taller giant squeezes him in his arms.

“Jisung! Wow, are you really Park Jisung? The Jisung Pwark?” Jaemin returns just as cheerfully.

Jisung embarrassingly lets go and begins to ruffles his own hair while softly smiling.

“You’ve grown so much. I didn’t even recognize you.” Jaemin chirps as he looks his younger childhood friend up and down in awe.

“Yeah, you could say I’m the new hunk of the town.” Jisung smirks while clicking his tongue, shooting little guns in the air.

Jaemin lets out a laugh. “How’ve you been? Wow, I still cant believe you're in high school already. You know you were this small the last time I saw you?” Jaemin coos as he visually shows him how tall he use to be, then pinches his cheeks quickly after.

“Ugh. _Please_ hyung, not in public.” Jisung grimaces, pulling his face back as fast as he can. “But, I’ve been good.” He responds, with an out of place nervous laughter following.

“Jisung, why are you scared?”

“What? Me? Scared? What? No! No. Ha ha ha. I’m not scared.”

Jaemin squints. “Jisung, I can smell it all over you.”

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin asks in a serious tone, picking up the change in atmosphere.

“Okay. We all know in this god forsaken town that I can’t lie for shit. The truth is....” Jisung begins as he pulls Jaemin closer to him.

“The truth is hyung…”

“Silver Mellings has change-”

“Changed?” Jaemin finishes.

“Yes! How did you know?”

“Because that’s what everyone’s been telling me the moment I stepped foot back here.”

“It’s because it did.”

“How so?”

“There are…” Jisung takes a deep sigh. “There are _a lot_ more wolf hunters, hyung. A lot more confident hunters. A lot more... _brutal_ hunters. It’s like their not scared anymore. Like they’re out for blood. It’s like they’ve been trying to send us a message these past few years. Especially these past few months.”

Jaemin ponders on all the information Jisung is currently feeding him. Taking in every single word in slowly and fully. “What kind of message?”

“It's as if they want us _out_.”

“Out? The Werewolves?” Jaemin whispers out quietly as possible, eyeing the people passing by around him. “Out of Silver Mellings? Why do they even bother, they know that’s not going to happen in a million years.” Jaemin defends.

“Exactly.”

“But despite everyone knowing that, a lot of werewolf families have been having to hide themselves. Their identities. It’s been more dangerous these past few years than it’s ever been, hyung. There have been so many attacks. So many werewolf deaths…” Jisung falters. His face morphs into something that looks like sorrow and fear mixed together. He lets out a visible shiver before returning back to his previous self. “Also…” He chirps. “All the werewolves have been…well they’ve been fighting. _A lot_. Over who gets what territory and who gets the ‘reigning title’ now since...well ever since your family…” Jisung sends an apologetic look before Jaemin interrupts his moment.

“Reigning title?” Jaemin confusedly asks, only for Jisung to pick it up as something entirely different.

Jisung scoffs. “Yeah. I know. It’s fucked up. The next ‘reigning title’. Whatever the hell that means.” Jisung says while shaking his head in disapproval. “I shouldn’t...I shouldn’t really be telling you all of this. If Mark-hyung finds out…”

Jaemin whips his head up and scrunches his eyebrows together at his last words.

“Anyways. It’s really good seeing you back, hyung. You know, I always knew you’d come back.” Jisung gives Jaemin a small smile before turning around clumsily to run off to his class.

Jaemin watches Jisung run off as the younger boy waves his hand in the air. Jaemin stands still, his mind occupied and lingering on Jisung’s words.

_I shouldn’t really be telling you all of this. If Mark-hyung finds out…_

Jaemin puts the pieces together. _So Jeno and Jisung were both a part of Mark’s pack,_ he notes.

Right as Jaemin is just thinking these things in his fumbled and jumbled up mind, the last person he thinks he would see passes by him. The two pair of eyes lock. Mark’s eyes glow red for a split second before he walks his way towards the direction Jisung flew off to.

Jaemin can’t seem to ignore the growl that Mark had thrown at him, a clear sound of warning towards the blue eyed wolf. Jaemin also can’t seem to wipe away how Mark’s red eyes glowed. Red. _Bright_ red. _Impossibly_ red. _Just like what they all said about a true alpha’s._  

Jaemin's eyes grow wide. He runs to his next class. 

 

☽

 

Jaemin is leaning against the door of his last class, arms crossed, legs fidgeting, as he waits for a certain black haired boy. Right as he locks eyes with Jeno he pulls him out down to the empty hallway.

Before Jeno can even begin to say or question anything, Jaemin beats him to it.

“Mark’s a _true alpha_? Since when did that happen? More importantly _how_ in the world did that happen?” Jaemin blurts out as quietly as he can.

Jeno stares at Jaemin in silence for a moment before letting out a frustrated groan. “I’m only telling you this cause you’re you, Jaemin.”

Jaemin continues to stare at Jeno with wide eyes, awaiting his answer in eagerness. 

“He became a true alpha a couple of months after you left Jaemin. My mom says he’s the only true alpha she’s ever come across in her life. I-I didn’t even think being a true alpha was _possible_ either. I thought it was always just a…always just-”

“A myth.” Jaemin finishes.

Jeno nods his head.

It was known to all werewolves alike, however human, however wolf, wherever you came from, wherever you lived, it was known to all werewolves alike to what a true alpha was said to be.

A _true alpha_ was one who rose to become an alpha solely on the strength of their character, their goodness, their virtue, their sheer willpower. It was said to be the rarest form of an alpha. A legend that had been around for centuries. A myth. It was said that a true alpha only appeared once in a hundred years.

“We found out he became a true alpha because...well because Mark always had a pack. From the beginning."

 _"Us_."

"We all grew up together. He was always leading us. Shouting at us how we were always being dummies.” Jeno laughs at the countless number of memories to when they were all kids. “Showing us on the right path. Leading us when we were astray.”

“Those couple of months after you left, Jaemin. After your family was murdered... _that’s_ when everything really changed. Where everything started getting bad. _Real bad.”_

“Werewolf kids were getting beaten up on the daily by hunters. For no good goddamn reason.” Jeno scoffs at the memories. “Kids that didn't even know what was happening.” Jeno clenches his fists. Jeno reeked of anger. Jaemin could be able to smell his anger from a mile away. “Kids that didn’t even know how to _fend_ for themselves.”

“But Mark protected us. Mark protected all of us. When we needed him most, he was there.” Jeno straightens his back out.

“It just naturally happened. And we just naturally accepted it.”

 

☾

 

Jaemin’s mind is blank, still trying to grasp at the concept on how Mark is a true alpha. He can’t believe it. But somehow, deep down he always knew if anyone was fit to be a true alpha, it was Mark.

Jaemin is brought to life when his English teacher calls his name for what seems like the tenth time.

“Yes.” Jaemin blurts out, despite not hearing what she had asked him.

“Yes, Mr. Na. We’re glad you’re with us too.”

“Like I was saying. For this semester’s big project we will be diving into the supernatural. Yes, I know that you _all_ know that Silver Mellings is known for the weird, the odd, _and_ the supernatural. So please do not come up to me after class to start a debate I don’t have the time for.”

The entire class bursts in laughter.

“You will be assigned a topic and a partner. _No you cannot change._  So please do not ask me. Because the answer _will_ be no.”

“You will be researching this topic for your paired research paper that will be due at the end of the semester. Mind you this paper is the biggest grade of the semester so do not take this lightly. I’ll be calling out your partner and your assigned research paper, so listen carefully. I will not be saying it twice.”

Jaemin sighs as his English teacher continues to call out the list of partners and respective topics. Jaemin thinks to himself what a great way it was to start his year off. With the _supernatural._  Jaemin wishes he could have a break with everything that came with being a werewolf. He can’t believe even the _school_ teaches on it. He could never truly escape this life. Even if he wanted to.

Jaemin’s ear perks up as he hears his name called out.

“Jaemin and Renjun. You two will be partners. Your topic will be Werewolves.”

Jaemin lets out a nervous laughter as he starts to make his way towards the front of the room. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Kwon, but could we maybe get another topic?”

“Mr. Na. You can’t get everything you want in life. And like I said, there is no changing topics. Thank you for wasting a minute of our class’ precious time. Please go and take your seat.”

“Please, can we just-”

“Mr. Na, is there a _problem_ you have with the topic of werewolves?”

Jaemin slowly shakes his head as Jeno tries his best to hold in his laugh beside him. Jaemin reaches out and punches the black haired boy in the shoulder. “Shut up.” Jaemin hisses out.

Jaemin returns to his seat with a glum look on his face. The room is quickly turned into chaos as the students move and shift their desks around to be able to sit with their partner.

Renjun taps Jaemin’s nose after what seems like an hour trying to get his attention.

“Jaemin?”

Jaemin shakes his head back to life and stares ahead at a wide eyed Renjun.

“Sorry.” Jaemin sighs out. “Just a lot of things on my mind.”

Renjun gives him a small smile.

“So, why don’t you want werewolves?”

“What?”

“I said, why don’t you want werewolves? I don’t think it’s that bad. It’s pretty cool, actually. Plus, I’ve heard a lot of people talk. People always say they’ve seen them run around here and there.”

Jaemin lets out a hearty laugh. “Well I mean, werewolves? Come on. You don’t actually believe in that? Do you? You can’t." Jaemin scoffs. "It’s just a bunch of bullshit."

Renjun shrugs his small shoulders. “I'm just saying it's not too bad compared to some _other_ topics. I'd rather have werewolves than something _actually_ stupid. Like vampires. _Any_ day.”

Jaemin nods his head with a smirk. “Touché.”

The two talk the rest of the class on their opinions and knowledge on werewolves, the supernatural, how they like their eggs cooked, all the way to how dark toast should be toasted. The two decide to meet up twice a week at the library after school to work on their research paper together. Although it was a long last period, it was the first time in a long time where Jaemin wouldn’t mind having another class if it meant he could talk to Renjun longer.

The two part their ways and Jaemin somehow makes his way to the back of the school. He remembers coming here when Jaehyun was in high school one time he had to go home with him. He remembers loving this wired fence because he knew the other side lead to a field he knew all too well as his mother’s land. Or territory, as werewolves liked to call it.

Jaemin looks out towards the field and takes another deep breath. Jaemin takes out a cigarette and lights it. He knows if a teacher caught him he’d be dead meat, but at this point, he didn’t even care if he was expelled from school. Jaemin quickly attempts to hide both his cigarette and lighter as a familiar face walks up to him.

Renjun lets out a chuckle before putting his own cigarette between his lips. He raises his eyebrows, signaling Jaemin to light it for him.

Jaemin gives him a dramatic shocked expression before bringing his lighter up to Renjun’s cigarette.

“I didn't peg you as someone who would smoke.” Jaemin says as he bring his own cigarette up for a drag.

Renjun gives Jaemin a grin. “Looks are deceiving.” 

Jaemin raises his eyebrow in agreement.

 

☽

 

Jaemin closes his locker and gasps.

“Yeri!”

Jaemin wishes people around him would stop greeting him and scaring him by popping up behind his locker.

“God, you scared me.”

Yeri just smiles at the startled boy. “Jaemin.”

“It’s good to see you too.”

“Yeah. It’s really been a while hasn’t it? How have you been?”

Yeri lets out a long sigh. “Bored. It's been really quiet ever since…”

Jaemin gives Yeri a nod.

“But not the quiet your thinking. You know everyone thought you died. Well the wolves did at least. Everyone else thinks you killed everyone and ran off. But we all know that's just gossip.”

Jaemin doesn’t know how to respond and just gives her a forced smiled.

“Don't let them bother you so much, Jaemin.” Yeri says as she looks around the people staring and giving the two nasty looks. She squints her eyes at one of the snickering girl’s passing by and snarls in protectiveness.

“Anyways, it's really good to have you back. My mom is going to _freak_ when she hears you're back in town from the dead.”

Jaemin chuckles. “Thanks Yeri. It's really good to see you too.”

“I’ll see you at the black light party this Friday?”

“The black light party?” Jaemin asks.

“Yeah it's only just the biggest back to school party of the year. Everyone comes. You definitely don't wanna miss it.” She lets him know.

_Everyone?_

“ _Right_. Yeah, I'll _definitely_ see you there.”

 

☾

 

“Sick party bro!”

Jaemin knows he shouldn’t have asked around school to see who was hosting this black light party. And he _definitely_ knows he shouldn’t have asked the kid who was hosting it if he could host it instead. Persuading him that his loft was bigger and better than wherever it was originally planned to be.

But Jaemin was feeling a little... _wilder_...than he normally was. A little riskier. Maybe it was the full moon approaching. Maybe it was all the voices that wouldn’t leave his head. Whatever it was, this party was everything and nothing he expected.

What he didn’t know was how many kids actually showed up to this party in his loft. _His cousin’s loft._ What he didn’t know was the indescribable amount of trash that was going to be left over. And what he definitely didn’t know was how half the students in his school all apparently loved to get wasted on a Friday night.

Jaemin understood why it was called the black light party now. The entire loft was pitch black, minus the bodies covered in glow in the dark paint, which lit up the loft in crazy wild colors. In the entrance of the loft stood an artist that would paint the neon liquid all over each and every single person who walked in. Though the party was lit up and there were lights hung against the rails, Jaemin had a difficult time getting to see the faces of the people here.

Jaemin walks around and blinks his eyes. When he opens them his eyes are back to his natural ice blue. His senses are heightened and now he finally feels like he can see. His eyes are glowing bright blue in the dark, but he hopes the people here are too drunk to notice.

Jaemin squints his eyes as he sees in the corner of his eyes a yellow orangish fiery glow from afar. Jaemin pushes past the sweaty people jumping up and down to the blaring music as he tries to get a better glimpse at what he just saw.

Jaemin is cut off by a small presence from earlier this week. “Jaemin! You made it!”

Yeri can smell the confusion on Jaemin and frowns. “What's wrong, who are you looking for?”

“I thought I just saw...it's nothing.” Jaemin says as he shakes his head, eyes back to normal along with it.

Before Jaemin can hear Yeri’s response, the small petite girl is already whisked away into the crowd. Jaemin continues to push through the crowd, still no sign of the boy he’s been trying to find all night.

Jaemin feels a push to his chest as a blue eyed Jeno appears from out of nowhere.

"Jaemin, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

“Have you seen Renjun?”

“What?”

“Have you seen Renjun?” Jaemin asks a tad louder, the music still blasting through the crowded loft.

“No.”

“Jeno, I know you're lying. I can smell it all over you.”

Jeno rolls his eyes and signals his head towards the front. “I saw him earlier near the DJ. But Jaemin, you really shouldn't be here. Mark is here." Jeno raises an eyebrow while shaking his head. "And trust me when I tell you, he isn't going to like this.”

Jaemin scoffs as he pushes past Jeno into the crowd near the DJ up front. Jaemin continues to look around, carefully eyeing all the bodies around him. Near the front of the crowd Jaemin finally spots a small brown haired boy dancing by himself against the music. Renjun's eyes are closed and his movements are fluid and graceful against the stiff bodies that seem dull and vacant of life next to him.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Jaemin says as he captures Renjun’s hand into his, bringing him closer to his chest.

Renjun hazily opens his eyes and chuckles out a smile at the pleasant view before him. The two continue to dance to the music.

“I didn't think you'd be the type of person to come out to something like this.” Jaemin whispers into Renjun’s ear.

“Well then it seems like you don't know a lot things about me, Na Jaemin.” Renjun whispers back, still grinning ear to ear.

Jaemin snakes his arm around Renjun’s thin waist.

“Well then maybe I can get to know you a little better.”

Renjun twirls himself away from Jaemin before twirling back into him, even much more closer than before, if that was possible.

“Maybe.” Renjun whispers impossibly close. Jaemin almost misses his fleeting whisper due to the pounding music against them.

Renjun looks mesmerizing under the dark lights and against the glow of all the colors around him. The glowing face paint around his cheekbones make him look like he's from another world. He can’t stop staring.

Renjun playfully twirls away, the tips of Jaemin's fingertips still touching the smaller boy's fingers, before he fully disappears into the crowd.

The smaller boy is out of Jaemin's sight for a minute or two before two warm hands snake around Jaemin's abdomen.

“You're bad at playing hide and seek.”

Jaemin turns around and pulls Renjun to him, not wanting the lose the boy yet again from his grasp. 

“Or maybe you're just too good.”

Renjun laughs like he has absolutely no care in the world and all Jaemin does is pull him closer. The two sweaty boys continue to run their fingers over each others bodies, both too intoxicated by the air, the music, and the heat around them to care about anything outside of their own little world they've created together.

Jaemin leans in impossibly close and Renjun closes his eyes and hums along to the music. Jaemin brushes his fingers against the back of Renjun's head, bringing his face closer to his. He can smell the artificial scent of strawberry lingering on his breath. Jaemin hovers his lips closer towards the smaller's luring and inviting ones.

Their moment is short lived and interrupted when a hand shoves Jaemin back away from Renjun. Renjun immediately clutches onto Jaemin’s wrist.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Mark spits out. “I told you not to show your damn face in front of me ever again.”  
  
Jaemin rolls his eyes and pulls Renjun closer to him in response, trying his best to ignore the annoying presence beside him. 

“Get your dirty hands off of him.” Mark hisses out as he tries to pry Jaemin’s hands off the smaller.

Renjun shoves Mark’s hand away from him. “Mark, _it's fine_. It's not a big deal. I _wanted_ to dance with him.” Renjun slurs as his face begins to be painted with a scowl that didn't suit his face.

Mark ignores the smaller brown haired boy’s words completely and shoves Jaemin away from Renjun yet again. Jaemin, sick of Mark, and unable to hold his temper back, harshly shoves the alpha back while letting out a low growl. Mark slowly shakes his head in anger as his eyes begin to glow that same red from before in the hallway.

Before anything can happen, the music is suddenly turned off. Shortly after, the loft is lit up in bright lights followed with the boos and whines of the crowd.

Both Jaemin and Mark look towards the entrance.

Its Jaehyun, not looking in the best condition. He looks beaten up, worn out, and there on the corners of his shirt was what looked like smeared dark blood.

“Everyone. Get out. Now!” Jaehyun yells into the crowd, voice booming to every corner.

As the crowd leaves, getting smaller and smaller by the second, Jaemin pushes his way towards the front to a breathless and sweaty Jaehyun.

"Hyung!" Jaemin says as he catches Jaehyun in his arms. 

"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid."

"You know what kind of attention this sort of thing could bring?" 

Renjun walks past Jaemin and Jaehyun as his eyes linger on Jaehyun with a look he can't explain. Right as Jaemin is about to call out to a dazed looking Renjun, Donghyuk takes Renjun's hand and tugs his hand towards the exit. 

"We should go." Donghyuk whispers to Renjun. Chenle and Jisung follows out behind them. Mark is about to leave with Jeno, but is stopped by Jaehyun's weak voice.

“No. You stay.”

“Why is he staying? He doesn’t have to stay.” Jaemin quickly voices.

Mark rolls his eyes and stands firm in his spot. Arms crossed. “It’s not like I want to be here next to you either, Sherlock.”

“Then how about you just fucking leave-”

“Stop. Just stop." Jaehyun lets out. "Now isn’t the time to fight."

Jaemin sighs and walks a stumbling Jaehyun towards the white couch.

"You’re back way too early. What happened?" Jaemin asks, eyebrows knit together in concern.

"Lets just say...I finished my business earlier than I expected."

"You're not-" Jaehyun tries to say.

"We're not safe here, Jaemin."

"What do you mean?" Jaemin asks while shaking his head, confused by Jaehyun's words _and_ his state.

Mark ears perk up.

"I got a message from a friend of mine around a week ago when we first moved back."

"He said...he said someone wanted to meet me. He was a friend I trusted so I agreed to it. I went to go meet the guy, but he...he looked like a monster."

“A werewolf?” Mark asks while walking closer to the two.

Jaehyun nods. “An alpha.”

"He tried to kill me. I barely escaped, but when I went to my friend’s home for an explanation...I found him there. Dead."

Jaemin is quiet.

"Why would an alpha try to kill you?" Mark asks, his face full of the same confusion as Jaemin's. "Especially during times like this?"

_It didn't make sense. None of this made sense._

"Jaemin...there are _things_ you should know. In our family’s history. In our blood...that you don’t know yet."

"I tried to keep it from you. Hide it from you. To protect you. But...this is worse than I thought. I didn’t...I didn’t think they’d still be out there...after…"

"Jaemin, there are people...there will _always_ be people who will want our family dead. You have to understand that."

"Hyung...most of our family _is_ dead."

"That’s why we never should have come back here." Jaehyun breathes out, full of regret.

"I knew it was a bad idea. I knew this was all a bad idea."

Jaehyun looks dizzy and looks like he's about to lose consciousness. 

“Hyung!”

Mark rushes down next to them and lifts his shirt, his suspicion confirmed. “Wolfsbane.”

“Here help me get him to his bed.” Jaemin quickly says.

The two carefully get Jaehyun in bed, and Jaemin runs to the kitchen to get a remedy Jaehyun had shown him for wolfsbane. Jaemin relaxes and breathes out the breath he was holding after he finally sees Jaehyun's wound start its healing process. Jaemin lays back in his chair next to Jaehyun in his bed.

"Jaemin...it’s not surprising that someone would try to come after Jaehyun."

"He is your family after all…" Mark finally says, breaking the grueling silence.

"Your family is one of the most ancient and powerful wolf lineages that go back to date in Silver Mellings."

"Your family is powerful. Even just the name." Mark lets out a hesitant cough before continuing. "It brings hope to the community. Strength. So it's not surprising." Mark reminds Jaemin.

"Just…take care of yourself. And be cautious."

"Silver Mellings...it’s changed."

All Jaemin can do is let out a deep breath and nod in response. "Thanks…" Jaemin says as Mark heads towards the entrance to be on his way out.

“Mark…” Jaemin calls out, standing up from his seat, as Mark opens the door.

“If you’re going to talk about Johnny, just don’t.”

“Because I’ll never forgive you for what you did.” Mark finishes as he leaves the loft, slamming the door behind him.

 

☽  
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -please please do not translate or repost any of my work. i have stated it in the beginning of all my works. thank you!


	2. ☽

 

☽

 

Jaemin continues to bite on his yellow wooden pencil as he continues to shake his leg. The apparent bothered caramel colored hair boy shifts in his seat before he roughly puts his pencil down on the table. He continues to stare at Renjun. Renjun sighs and looks up at Jaemin, who had been staring at him for what seems like an entire hour now, before closing the textbook he was reading on werewolves origins.

“Jaemin. Have you at least _looked_ past the first page of the book yet?”

“Are we not going to talk about it?” Jaemin tries to whisper across to Renjun, scooching in closer to the smaller boy sitting across the table from him. The students around them shush the two boys as he looks around in embarrassment. The two were researching for their English paper in the library after school, thus Jaemin’s awfully horrendous attempt at a whisper.

“Talk about what?”

“What else? Friday night.”

Renjun opens his mouth before closing it in silence. He shuffles in his seat as he bites his lips.

“Come on, Renjun. You can't just act like nothing happened. Why do you keep avoiding it?”

Renjun rolls his eyes. “ _Because,_ Jaemin. Nothing happened.”

“Bullshit. You and me both know-”

Renjun lets out another big sigh. “I was drunk, Jaemin. _You_ were drunk. _We_ were drunk!” Renjun tries to defend.

“Yeah, well I wasn't.” Jaemin says confidently, looking straight into the smaller boy’s eyes.

Renjun gives Jaemin a regretful look before an unreadable expression begins to cloud his features. He hesitates as he begins to say something before he sees on the other side of the library Haechan and Chenle waiting for him near the entrance, waving their hands, signaling him to come.

“I-I have to go…” Renjun says as he quickly packs his books and materials into his school bag. Jaemin follows Renjun’s eyes to the two boys next to the entrance.

“I'm sorry, Jaemin. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Renjun apologetically says before heading off.

Jaemin takes in a deep breath as he sees Renjun running off. Haechan gives Jaemin a piercing judging look as he squints his eyes towards the sitting boy across the open library. Jaemin shivers. Haechan protectively wraps his arms around Renjun’s small shoulders as the three make their way out of the library together.

  
☾

 

“Hyung...listen. I wanted to say that I was sorry again...for this weekend.” Jaemin says as clear as he can, while taking a seat across from of a silent Jaehyun at their dining table. 

“So can you _please_ talk to me now?” Jaemin begs for the millionth time in the past few days.

After the event that had taken place Friday night, Jaemin had expected Jaehyun to wake up screaming and yelling at him for what he did. For the party, for the mess, for everything. What he didn’t expect was Jaehyun to say absolutely and completely nothing. At all.

Jaehyun ignored him the entire weekend. 

And continued to ignore him with his grueling silent treatment. Jaemin’s absolute worst nightmare. Maybe Jaemin _did_ expect it. He hated when his cousin would do this. Whenever Jaemin did something to upset Jaehyun, instead of yelling, _like a normal human being_ , he would completely shut him out. It made Jaemin feel five million times more worse and guilty. He’d rather prefer his cousin to just shout it out and let it all out on him than to not say a single word. Jaehyun didn’t even tell him to clean up the mess at home the next day. So, Jaemin, full of guilt and regret, had cleaned up the entire mess on his own before Saturday night had even come to an end.

“I'm sorry for this weekend. I...I shouldn't have had the party here. I don't know what I was thinking.”

“Yeah. You should have thought about that before your stupid ass did it anyways.” Jaehyun finally lets out angrily as he gets up from his chair. 

Jaemin lets out a long sigh. _At least he said something._ Jaemin turns himself around in his chair. “ _Hyung._  I said I was sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t enough, Jaemin.” Jaehyun says back sharply. “I almost died. And if I did? That would mean it’d just be you, Jaemin.”

“I can’t…” Jaehyun takes a deep breath. “Jaemin. You _have_ to be more careful if we’re going to keep staying in Silver Mellings.”

“I know. I know, hyung.” Jaemin says. “I just...it’s just...everything is so confusing! I don’t understand why people are after you!”

“I understand that our family is _ancient_ and powerful or whatever...but what does that have to do with people wanting us gone? _Dead_.” Jaemin lets out as he looks at Jaehyun with concern.  

Jaehyun crosses his arms and listens to his younger cousin with sharp ears with a stern look on his face. 

“I mean hunters? I understand that. I can understand their motives. But _werewolves_? _Our own kind?_ Why would a werewolf, an alpha, have _wolfsbane_? _Use_ wolfsbane against another werewolf?"

“It doesn't make sense, hyung. None of this makes sense.” Jaemin finishes. Voice full of confusion and uncertainty.

Jaehyun walks back towards Jaemin. “I wish I had answers for you too. But I don’t. I’m just as confused as you are. And I’m looking. I’m looking for answers, just like you are.”

Jaehyun pats Jaemin’s head and ruffles his hair. He smiles down at the younger boy. “You did well that night, Jaemin. You saved my life.”

“It was Mark who noticed it. I’m glad you’re okay, hyung. I was really worried.” Jaemin quietly says as he looks down, unable to meet his older cousin’s eyes, still regretful about the past weekend.

“Don’t worry. Whoever it is. Whoever’s out there doing all of this. They’re not going to get away with it this easily.” Jaehyun says, voice steady and firm. Jaehyun grabs his bag from the empty dining chair and heads towards the entrance of their loft.

“Where are you going?” Jaemin asks.

“I’m going to go see Taeyong.”

 

☽

 

Jaemin closes his locker and gasps. “Jungwoo!”

 _What was it with this damn school and people scaring him from behind his locker?_ Jaemin lets out a shaky breath and shakes his head.

“Hey.” Jaemin cheerfully says with a laugh, still wondering how he’s always frightened despite his wolf instincts warning him in advance of a presence behind his locker each and every time. 

Kim Jungwoo was a friend of his when he was younger. They knew each other since they were kids. Mostly through their parents. Jungwoo and his parents were also a well respected family in the town of Silver Mellings. They were most noticeably known for owning the biggest hunting shop in town that provided hunting supplies and equipment. A while back they were known to be the most ruthless werewolf hunters in town, a long line of tradition that their family had passed down. But Jungwoo’s parents had changed that view of them and their ways. Their family were allies towards the werewolves now. Back when he was younger, Jaemin remembers his parents being close with the Kim’s, working together to bring peace to the town. 

Jungwoo smiles. “Hey, Jaemin. How are you adjusting back?”

“It could be...better. But it’s good. I’m good.” 

“That’s great to hear.”

Jaemin returns the smile before noticing a slight change from the past Jungwoo he’s always known. “Hey, your hair. I like what you’ve done with it. Looks good.” Jaemin compliments as he notices Jungwoo’s extremely noticeable bright new silver hair.

“Oh yeah, right. Thanks. Got bored of the same old black.” Jungwoo says with the same smile as earlier.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Jaemin agrees while ruffling his own dyed caramel colored hair. “Well, bell’s gonna ring soon. I should head to class. I’ll catch you later.” 

After Jaemin closes his locker and begins to head towards his next class, Jungwoo suddenly grabs onto his arm. Jaemin winces slightly at the harsh grip. “You’ll be at the party this Friday, won’t you?” Jungwoo asks, eyes blown wide and slightly unfocused.

“Uh...y-yeah, maybe. It depends.” Jaemin quickly says, not liking the way Jungwoo is staring at him one bit.

“I _really_ hope to see you there.” Jungwoo expresses, almost as if it was a demand. 

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll catch you there. Hey, I really have to get to class. I’ll see you around though.” Jaemin quickly says in one breath as he finally pries away from Jungwoo’s tight grasp. Jaemin shivers to himself as he turns the corner, away from the strange encounter with his old childhood friend.

 

☾

  
Renjun turns his head slightly and glances one last time at Jaemin, sitting alone at a table to himself, across the cafeteria. Renjun turns back to the rest of the kids at their lunch table they always sat at. Renjun lets out a big heavy sigh.

“What’s up with you lately?” Haechan suddenly snaps out, noticing the bothered look on Renjun’s face, and already over all the looks the small boy was giving the caramel haired boy across the cafeteria from them.

Chenle gives Jisung a look of doom before scooting his chair closer to the taller ash blonde haired boy. “Great...they’re at it again.” Chenle whispers only for Jisung to hear. “Should we make a run for it while we can?”

Jisung crinkles his nose and whispers back with dread in his eyes. “I think it’s already too late…”

“Why are you suddenly acting like nothing happened after everything he did?” Haechan voices out bitterly. 

Renjun scrunches his eyebrows and shoots darts at Haechan before looking down at his food. He tosses his food around his lunch tray with his fork before placing it down. Renjun tries his best to hide his scowl. “It’s just…don’t you guys think it's time to maybe...I don’t know... _forgive_ him?”

Jeno coughs up his milk, sputtering it all over his shirt, as Chenle begins to immediately pat the black haired boy’s back in concern. Jeno glares at a snorting Jisung while wiping his milk off of his stained shirt. 

Mark scoffs as he pushes his lunch tray away, appetite suddenly gone. The entire table goes quiet. Jisung and Chenle give each other a look. Both wishing they were somewhere far far away from the explosive atmosphere at the packed lunch table. 

Mark clenches his jaw before finally speaking out. “He killed my brother, Renjun. What do you expect? For me to hug him and pat him on the back? Pretend like nothing ever happened? Pretend like everything’s back to normal?”

“It doesn’t work like that.” Mark lets Renjun know bluntly.

“But, that was an accident-”

Mark stands up from his chair. Jisung flinches from the loud squeaking sound the chair makes against the floor of the cafeteria. Some of the students around them give them bothered glances from all the commotion from their table. Jeno darts his eyes back and forth from Mark to Renjun. Chenle and Jisung, both literally and figuratively on the edge of their seats.

Renjun looks up at Mark apologetically. He knew his brother was a sensitive topic, yet here he was poking him in all the wrong places. Renjun reaches out and holds onto Mark’s wrist gently. “Mark…”

Mark shakes his head and pulls his wrist away without giving a single glance towards Renjun. Mark loudly takes his lunch tray into his hands and leaves the table without another word.

Haechan lets out a sigh as he gets up from his seat. “Look Renjun...we all know to you Jaemin is... _Jaemin_. But not all of us are ready like you are. Not all of us have a big heart like you do. To forgive. To forget.” 

“It's been three years. Since he left us. _All_ of us. But that still isn’t enough for some of us. We're going to need more time.”

“But how _much_ more time?” Renjun asks, voiced a little raised. “When is it going to be enough? Is it _ever_ going to be enough for you guys? Is it going to be until he’s already left Silver Mellings again? Or until someone decides to murder him? For what people _think_ he’s done?” 

“I know what you guys are all thinking. You all think he killed his family. Don’t you?” Renjun scoffs and leans back in his chair. “You can’t even believe your own childhood friend. You guys are just as bad and oblivious as everyone else in this damn fucking rotten school.” 

Haechan takes a step back, baffled. All Haechan can seem to do in response is scoff at Renjun’s harsh words before following Mark out the cafeteria.

Jeno shakes his head slowly in a disapproving manner. 

“What?” Renjun hisses out to a silent and condescending looking Jeno. 

“You shouldn't have said anything.” Is all Jeno says before getting up, soon catching up to Haechan.

Renjun, in annoyance, shoves his lunch tray away too. Food being the last thing on his mind right now. Jisung gives Renjun a sympathetic look and scoots himself closer to the small agitated boy.

“I just want to let you know that I’m with you, hyung. They’re just being stubborn. The stubborn selves they always are.”

“Ugh!” Renjun ruffles his hair and plants his face on the table. He begins to muffle out words before Jisung pokes the smaller dejected boy. “Hyung, hyung, hyung, what? I can’t hear you.” 

“I said, he just _needs_ people. _His_ people.” Renjun wines out as he lifts his head from the table. “He needs us. All of us.”

Jisung pats the back of his older friend. It looked as if Renjun was about to cry. Jisung could tell this was really bothering him.

“They’re...they’re always preaching about us being best friends. About not leaving anyone behind. Sticking together. Being a _family_. But they can’t even forgive him for something he didn't even mean to do. _Hypocrites_.” Renjun accusingly lets out.

“Don’t take it too personally, hyung. Mark and Johnny...they were really close.” Jisung quietly assures and reminds.

“I know.” Renjun says with a sigh. “Thanks, Jisung.” Renjun gives him a thankful smile.

“Are you going to finish that?” Chenle nonchalantly asks from behind Jisung’s shoulder, eyeing the ignored bag of chips.

Renjun rolls his eyes as he tosses his bag of chips to the cheeky bright blonde haired boy.

 

☽

 

“Hey, you ready?” Jeno brightly asks as he nudges Jaemin in the shoulder. Jaemin gives Jeno a forced smile and a small nod as he puts the rest of his lacrosse gear on.

Jeno scrunches his eyebrows, noticing Jaemin’s forced smile, a smile he knew all too well. “Come on, Jaemin. You’re not still mad at me, are you? What did you expect? For me to leave my pack just because you and Mark still have unresolved beef with each other?” Jeno says as he sits down on one of the lacrosse locker benches, double knotting his sneakers extra tight.

Jaemin looks at Jeno with a worn out look as he closes his locker. “It’s not about that.”

“Then what is it about?” Jeno asks as he looks up at Jaemin with genuine concern. 

Before Jaemin can give Jeno a genuine response, Silver Melling’s very own and one of a kind lacrosse coach walks into the bustling and loud boys locker room.

“Okay ladies. You got five minutes to get your butts out on the field. And if any one of you are late, you’re automatically crossed off my list for this season. That’s all. Catch ya on the field ya little bums.” Is all the coach says before walking back out of the locker room.

Jeno gives Jaemin a look before the two respectively grab their gear to head out to the lacrosse field.

Lacrosse. Lacrosse was sort of like a normal Silver Melling’s werewolf’s tradition. Everyone in the werewolf community knew that lacrosse was something that showed who was the most powerful. Amongst the kids in school at least. Silver Melling’s hadn’t lost a single game since who knows when. They were the reigning champions every year, and they had a reputation to keep up. The city of Silver Melling’s was _crazy_ over lacrosse. And every year there was a star player. For Jaehyun’s senior year, it was him. After Jaemin had seen Jaehyun play once when he was younger, he promised himself from that day forward he would be _his_ star player for _his_ senior year.

But of course Jaemin couldn’t foresee that he wouldn’t be attending SMHS until his last year here. He was already undoubtedly behind compared to the rest of the regular players. Which meant, that lowered the chances of Jaemin’s childhood dream. Jaemin crosses his arms as he squints his eyes, looking out onto the field with a scowl. The regular lacrosse players from last year’s season were hovered around a single person. The star person. _The_ star player. Mark Lee.

_Of course Mark was captain. Why I am not surprised…_

It made sense. He was an alpha. He had a pack. He had something to prove. People to impress. People to not disappoint.

“So, Mark is captain.” Jaemin says, voice reeking of displeasure, face callous.

“ _Was_ captain. Captain’s can change every season. It’s a democracy, Jaemin. Even though the coach’s word is important, we all get a say in who we want as captain too. And the tryouts are meant to show everyone what you got. So don’t worry, cowboy. If you’re good, _you’re good_. Which means you have a high chance of being captain. We _all_ do.” Jeno quickly chirps before bumping his shoulder into Jaemin’s for excitement before running off into the field towards the crowd of players.

The coach blows the whistle, signaling that tryouts were finally over.

Jaemin runs to the sidelines breathlessly. He grabs a cold bottle of water before opening it to chug it all down in under a minute. The rest of the players join him on the sidelines one by one. The boys are scattered, out of breath, and sweaty from the intense practice game. 

The coach dashes up towards Jaemin with a look of complete craze and excitement in his eyes with his clipboard in hand.

“Na, right?” 

Jaemin breathlessly nods his head up and down, hands on his bent knees, trying his best to catch his breath. “Yeah, Na, Jaemin.”

“You related to Jung Jaehyun?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” Jaemin beams out with a bright smile, eyes squinting against the sun.

“Ha! I knew it. That talent doesn't come from nowhere. I knew it looked familiar! It must run in the damn family blood.” The coach exclaims. “Good to see another skilled player for this season. Haven't seen someone play like that in _years_!”

“Thanks coach. So did I make the cut?” Jaemin asks while straightening his back. 

The coach laughs loudly in his face. “Did ya make the cut? Hell boy, I wouldn't mind if I already made you the captain myself!”

Jaemin and the coach can suddenly feel a set of eyes on them. The coach turns around slightly to see Mark death glaring the two from afar.

“Ha...ha, _but_ we already got one hell of a captain we’re considering this season. So how about you show us what you got at next tryouts and we’ll see where that gets you, tiger. Good work, Na. I’m _very_ impressed.” The coach praises as he pats him on the back before heading towards other players for feedback. 

“Okay folks. That was a good first day for tryouts. You got one more chance later this week. Then i'll be announcing who made the cut. We’ll be putting it to a vote next week at our first practice to see who made this season’s captain. Dismissed! Now get out of my face and get your butts to the showers. You stinky dogs.”

Jeno comes up to him after the coach dismisses them. “Don't mind Mark. He always has an attitude when he plays. You know him.”

_Did he know him?_

“Yeah. Right.” Jaemin responds plainly as he looks towards the bleachers.

“Jaemin?” Jeno calls out. But Jaemin’s attention is suddenly gone entirely towards a small figure sitting on one of the bleacher benches.

Jaemin waves his hand towards Renjun. Renjun smiles and shyly waves back.

Jeno looks at Jaemin and follows his eyes towards the bleachers. He looks at Jaemin then at Renjun then back at Jaemin.

“Is it about Renjun?” Jeno earnestly asks. “Because if you think there’s something between us, there’s nothing going on. I promise.” Jeno sincerely says with both his hands up in the air.

Jaemin lets out a hearty chuckle before coughing. “It’s not that either.” Jaemin gives a thoughtful look at Jeno. “It’s nothing. I’m not mad at you, Jeno. It’s…”

“Silver Mellings.”

Jeno gives Jaemin a puzzled look as he scrunches his face. “Silver Mellings?”

“Yeah. It’s Silver Mellings.” Jaemin repeats. “I’m overwhelmed being back is all. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay, man. If you say so. You did really well, by the way. If you do any better I would say you might actually become captain. Or at least get one of the attackman’s position for this season.”

“Better not be me.” Jeno jokes.

 

☾

 

Jaemin puts the rest of his lacrosse gear into his locker and quickly dresses into the clothes he wore earlier to school. He shakes his wet hair into the air before sitting down on the locker bench. The boys leave one by one out of the locker room until it’s just Jaemin and Jeno sitting on the bench. Jeno hands Jaemin a piece of gum with a smile. Jaemin accepts it, flashing Jeno a quick smile back.

“Listen Jaemin…” Jeno begins, cutting the silence in the air. “I know it seems like…I know it seems like everyone’s on edge. And against you. And ignoring you. But don’t take it the wrong way. It’s just because Mark’s still...well he’s still…”

“Yeah I know. Johnny.” Jaemin breathes out with a sigh. “I would be too.”

“Its fine. I’m fine, really, Jeno. Don't worry about me.” 

“Just know that despite Mark and his stubbornness to forgive, we all really missed you.” Jeno lets him know. Jeno laughs. “Even Haechan. As hard as that may be to believe.” 

Jaemin laughs along with Jeno. 

“And Renjun too. He’s been trying _really_ hard to get everyone to open up.”

Jaemin nods. He was thankful for Jeno. And his words. He could tell he was really trying, despite being in Mark’s pack. He knew a wolf’s loyalty was everything. And though to others it may look and sound crazy and bogus, Jeno’s effort really said something about his character. _And_ his friendship to Jaemin. The two sit in silence before Jaemin speaks out.

“Hey guess who I saw earlier today.”

Jeno waits for Jaemin to continue with a curious look on his face.

“Kim Jungwoo. He grew so much than the last time I saw him.” Jaemin laughs out.

Jeno lets out an uneasy breath with an apprehensive look on his face. “Yeah, I saw him in class too.” Jeno physically shivers. “I don’t know why, but something feels _so_ off with that kid. It’s so weird. He hadn’t been to school for almost half a year and now he's just all of the sudden finally back? The same exact same time you get here? I don’t know, man. To me, that _screams_ fishy.”

“No ones heard anything from him for _weeks._ ”

Jaemin squints and scrunches his eyebrows together at Jeno’s words and observation. “That does sound weird.” Jaemin agrees. He keeps remembering and repeating the events from earlier in his mind. The way Jungwoo looked at him. The way he gripped onto him. Jaemin mentally shivers as well.

“Anyways. Weird is where Silver Mellings dwells, I suppose. Don’t forget we start practice officially the beginning of next week. We all know you made the cut.” Jeno says while rolling his eyes playfully. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jaemin beams out. Before Jeno can fully stand up from the bench Jaemin quickly speaks up. “Hey, but about Renjun.”

“Yeah?” Jeno responds as he sits back down. 

“I mean does he know though? About everything?”

“About-”

“Us?” Jeno finishes. Quickly catching onto the implication that Jaemin meant if Renjun knew about them being werewolves.

“No he doesn't.”

“And he isn't going to.” Jeno quickly adds. “And it's going to continue to be that way. It's too dangerous for him to know.”

“But shouldn't he have the right to know?” Jaemin questions. “Shouldn't he have the right to know who he's hanging around? What he's got himself into?”

Jeno doesn’t respond and the locker is filled with silence, besides the water dripping from the showers.

“Jaemin...why are you _really_ back at Silver Mellings?”

“I never really told you why I left, did I?”

“No.” Jeno lets out a small chuckle. “You didn't tell me anything. You didn't tell any of us anything.”

“You just...left. Without a word. To any of us.”

Jaemin looks down at his shoes, unable to meet Jeno’s eyes.

“The only time you came back was that one time. And only Mark got to see you. And I heard it didn't go well…”

“Why did you leave Jaemin?” Jeno asks while looking at Jaemin, voice sounding hurt from the old memories that had unquestionably left a scar.

“That's because... _I_ don't know why I left myself, Jeno. I know this might sound crazy, but…I don't...I don't _remember_ anything from that night. The night my family was murdered. I don't remember _anything…_ ”

“God and it's been driving me fucking crazy these past three years. How could I…how could I forget how my own family died? I was there _I know_ I was there. And I know what you're thinking. What if I really _did_ kill my own family. What if...what if I really did kill Jennie. Jaehwan. _My mom._ ”

“Jaemin…” Jeno sympathetically says.

“But as much as I tell myself that, it doesn't make any sense. Why would I kill my own family? And why don't I remember any of it? What _really_ happened that night?” 

Jeno is still and in absolute complete silence. 

“I don't know why I left Silver Mellings, Jeno. But I think there's a reason why I'm back.”

“Something...something called me back here. Something _kept_ calling me back here. I don’t know what exactly. I don't even know if what it is, _is_ _good_. But i’m back. And I think there's a reason i’m back here.”

“There has to be.”

 

☽

 

Jaemin can’t take it anymore. He stupidly grabs a half filled cup of who knows what from the table before chugging it down. Jaemin hastily wipes the liquid left on his mouth before tossing the cup towards what he _assumes_ is the trash can. Okay, now he _really_ can’t take it anymore. He pushes his way past the crowded living room that was way too over filled for his liking. The blaring music pounds into his ears and Jaemin takes this moment to cover his sensitive ears with a look of repulse. He feels nauseous. Jaemin quickly runs down the hall and swings open all the doors before he finally finds a restroom. Jaemin tumbles into the restroom, managing to thankfully not fall in his face in the process. The two people making out in the restroom groan in complaint.

“Get out. I’m gonna puke.” Jaemin quickly slurs out before clutching onto his stomach, heading straight for the toilet. The two people leave in annoyance while closing the door behind them.

Jaemin flushes the toilet and sits back in relief.

 _God, what am I doing. Why am I even here._  

Jaemin lets out a deep sigh as he closes his eyes. Maybe he’ll just stay like this for a little while. Until his headache dies down. Jaemin’s quiet moment of peace is interrupted by a familiar small petite girl swinging her way into the restroom.

“Jaemin!” Yeri sings out with a red cup in her hand. “What’re you doing here all by yourself?”

“Yeri. Hey. I was just...I couldn’t breathe out there. Too many people.” Jaemin says while pointing out towards the party out in the halls.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, no I'm fine.”

Yeri chuckles at his response in amusement. She closes the door behind her. “Jaemin, you know you can’t lie to a wolf right?”

Jaemin scoffs in realization and smiles. “ _Right_.”

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Yeri reminds him as she makes her way towards the bathtub, sitting on the white ledge clumsily.

Jaemin stares at Yeri and gives her a short smile. Jaemin let’s out a small sigh. “I have no pack. No friends. No clue.”

“ _You know_ how dangerous it is to not have a pack. _Especially_ in a place like Silver Mellings? It’s like I’m saying I have a death wish.” Jaemin shakes his head in frustration. “I don't know. It’s just...the moment I got to Silver Mellings everything’s been wrong. Everything _is_ wrong.”

“Oh, Jaemin…”

“You’re always welcome to join my pack!” Yeri cheerfully lets him know. “I’m sure Irene will welcome you with open arms! Though it might be a little...well you know my pack _is_ all girls and only girls..but you can be the exception!”

Jaemin lets out a chuckle at his thoughtful friend. “Thanks, Yeri.”

“Yeah, of course. Hang in there, Jaemin. There _are_ people out there for you. You just need to look harder.” Yeri reminds him as she pushes a loose strand of hair behind his ear in affection.

At that same moment the door swings open.

“Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-”

“I should just...I should go.” Renjun quickly says in a soft voice before closing the door shut.

“Wait, Renjun!” Jaemin calls out as he stands up from the floor and flies out the door. Jaemin tries to catch up to the fleeing brown haired boy, but loses him in the swarming crowd. Jaemin pushes the sweaty bodies out of his way before a familiar face pops up directly in front of him.

Jaemin involuntarily steps back in a moment of surprise.

“Jaemin. I’m so glad you made it. I was waiting for you.” Jungwoo says with that same smile from when he first saw him behind his locker. 

Jaemin mentally shivers. He tries his best to look composed, despite his face clearly stating otherwise. “Yeah. Sorry, but I have to go. I’m trying to find someone, sorry.” Is all Jaemin tries to say before he pushes past the silver haired boy.

“I heard about Friday." 

Jaemin whips his head around. “What did you say?”

“I heard about what happened last Friday.”

Jaemin fully turns around to face a stoic emotionless looking Jungwoo. “What about it?”

“I heard that your cousin got hurt pretty bad. Jaehyun was it?”

Jaemin clenches his fists. He shakes his head in confusion. No one else but him and Mark knew that. “Who’d...who’d you hear that from?”

Jungwoo gives Jaemin a devilish grin. “Silver Mellings High is a big school, Jaemin. Word gets around.” Jungwoo says as he inches closer and closer to the caramel haired boy. “You should be careful who you trust in a town like this. There could be dangerous people. Right next to you.”

Jaemin squints his eyes at the suspicious sounding boy in front of him.

“Well I should get going. Curfew and whatnot.” Jungwoo brightly says as he rolls his eyes. “See you around, Jaemin.”

Jaemin watches the tall silver haired boy disappear into the crowd in a matter of seconds. Jaemin scoffs. He’ll have to deal with that whacko another time. Jaemin turns back around towards the direction he was going and continues to look for Renjun.

Jaemin grabs a hold of a familiar arm of a familiar face. 

“Hey Donghyuck, have you seen Renjun?” 

Haechan scoffs as he pulls his arm away from Jaemin’s hold. “No. I haven't. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you.” Is all the dark orange haired boy says before starting to walk away in the opposite direction as him.

“Donghyuck!” Jaemin calls out to him.

“It's _Haechan_.” Haechan hisses out. “But how would _you_ know that?”

Jaemin sighs in frustration as Haechan turns back around to leave. Jaemin walks towards the backyard in hopes of finding him there. He goes outside and pushes his way out of the packed crowd near the back sliding door. As he makes his way further into the backyard, Jaemin can hear a couple of guys shouting something. He makes his way closer to the ruckus when all of the sudden he hears a big splash he can only assume came from the pool.

Jaemin runs his way towards the pool and quickly helps Renjun out of it with both hands.

Once out of the freezing water, Renjun tugs his hand away from Jaemin’s hold and crosses his arms. Renjun is drenched from head to toe, eyes cast down. 

“Don’t worry, you’re not the only freak in town.” 

“Injun…”

“Just. _Don’t_ say anything.” Is all Renjun quietly, but sharply says before disappearing into the crowd and out the back gate of the yard.

 

☾

 

Renjun crosses his arms tighter against him in attempt to keep himself warm against the cool wind. The night breeze was making his entire body shiver. Renjun clenches his teeth together to avoid any more loud clattering.

_God, I fucking knew I shouldn’t have gone to that damn shit party._

Renjun groans out in frustration as he kicks a pebble in his way on the side of the road. His house was all the way on the other side of town, yet there he was already walking his way back. There was no point in calling to ask his friends for a ride, he knew his phone was fried.

Renjun turns his head around to see a car slowing down next to him. 

_Fucking great. Now someone’s following me. I guess this is it...I guess this is where Huang Renjun says goodbye. To the world. To the shit town that is Silver Mellings. Take me. I’m ready. I’ve fucking been ready._

Renjun slows down his walking and tilts his head back to let out a frosty breath into the air.

“Injun!” Jaemin shouts out from his open passenger car window.

Renjun continues to walk forward, not giving a single glance towards the boy in the obnoxiously blue jeep driving slowly next to him.

“Can I give you a ride at least?”

Renjun continues to walk forward, arms still crossed, eyes void of emotion.

“Come on, Renjun. Let me give you a ride home. I know you live on the other side of town.”

Renjun whips his head up. _Wait. How in the hell did Jaemin know that?_ Renjun stops in his tracks to look at Jaemin.

“Is that a yes?” Jaemin shouts, despite Renjun hearing him clearly normally.

Renjun takes in a deep breath and lets it out as he looks towards the street. It was a long walk home, he admitted.

“Fine.” Is all Renjun says as he climbs into the big ugly blue jeep while muttering inaudible things under his breath. 

The two drive in silence.

“Thanks. For the ride.” Renjun quietly breathes out as they’re nearing his street.

“Yeah. Of course.”

“Its this house right up here.” Renjun says as Jaemin pulls up next to the mailbox.

Renjun looks at him with a wistful look in his eyes. “Goodnight, Jaemin. Thanks again for the ride. And sorry...that your seat is wet…” Renjun opens the door and gets out of the car. He’s about to close the door when Jaemin says something.

“Yeri. She’s just a friend.” 

Renjun gives Jaemin a small nod and a quick pinched smile. The small brown haired boy closes his door in response before walking towards his house.

“Wait, Renjun.” Jaemin calls out behind him.

Renjun turns around to see Jaemin getting out of the car, running his way towards him.

Renjun just stares as Jaemin gets closer and closer to him until he's suddenly cupping his face with both of his two warm hands. Renjun just stares with wide doe eyes as Jaemin leans down to place his chapped lips on his. And Renjun just stares as Jaemin pulls back, a little too soon if he was going to be honest. 

“Jaemin…” Renjun breathes out.

“Yeah. _Definitely_ would have regretted not doing that.” 

“Goodnight, Injun.” Is all Jaemin says before shyly walking backwards back into his Jeep. Jaemin doesn’t leave until Renjun’s inside his house. Renjun closes his front door once he's inside and leans against the door frame. He lets out a long shaky breath. 

That was the last thing Renjun expected.  
  
 

☽

 


	3. ☾

 

☾

 

“Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Why didn’t you call us Friday?”

Renjun pushes Haechan’s inspecting hands off of his face, “I said I was fine. Jeez, mom.”

“Why didn’t you tell us? Why did I have to hear from Yoojung today during second period who heard from Somi who heard from Olivia. _Olivia_ , Renjun. That you were pushed into the pool by a scumbag like Phil?”

Renjun lets out a sigh, really wishing that they could all just quickly get over this and change the subject. “It’s not a big deal. So can we stop overreacting?” 

“No it _is_ a big deal. And we _are_ going to overreact! No one’s getting away this easily for hurting my little Renjunnie.” Haechan hisses out with daggers in his eyes. Haechan turns back around towards Renjun and squishes his cheeks while patting his head with concerned eyes.

“You should have called us for a ride back home, Renjun. It was cold Friday night. You could’ve gotten a cold.” Mark says in a firm but clearly concerned voice, eyes looking down at his food on his tray.

Renjun gives Mark a surprised look. It was the first time Mark said anything back to him ever since their last conversation they had during lunch last week about Jaemin and Johnny.

“Honestly how do bullies like fucking Phil always get away with shit like this? I don’t understand how he’s not expelled from school already. This isn’t the first time Phil’s done some wack shit like this to Renjun either.” Jeno growls out with a frown while shoving another chip into his mouth angrily.

“I hate Phil.” Jisung voices.

“Ditto.” Chenle agrees.

Renjun shoves Haechan’s hands off of him for the hundredth time. “Can we just...not talk about it. Please?”

Haechan lets go hesitantly before pulling away. “Don’t worry, Renjun. We’ll teach him a lesson.” Haechan grins out mischievously. _Teach him a lesson_. Which meant that he was going to get _Mark_ to teach him a lesson. Or convince him at least. 

“No!” Renjun squeaks out. “Don’t do anything. Don’t do anything at all. It’s not worth it.”

“Renjun, that’s what you _always_ say when something like this happens. You act like such a big tough guy on the outside, but in reality? You're just fueling the fire. You can’t even face up to something as serious as this.” Haechan honestly says. “Do you even _want_ to? We all know this isn’t the first time something like this has happened to you. And it’ll continue to happen if you don’t do something! I wish you would seriously do something about it instead of saying jack shit every single time. I don’t know what your so scared of. You have us.”

Renjun scoffs at Haechan’s selfish words. “You really think just because, we what? Beat up a bunch of bullies? You think that’s going to solve everything magically? I’m sorry, but that’s bullshit. And wishful thinking. _And_ contradictory. It would solve _nothing_. And you know what? I’m sorry. I’m sorry that some of us don’t have the type of luxury to understand what it feels like _not_ to be bullied.” 

Done with all the boys at the packed lunch table, done with this cafeteria, and done with this school, Renjun stands up from his seat from the table and shoves the rest of his food into his lunch sack and into his bag before huffing his way out of the cafeteria, away from the suffocating air and the suffocating boys.

“Wait, Renjun!” Haechan stands up from his seat as Renjun is already walking towards the exit.

Mark reaches out to hold Haechan’s arm back. Haechan gives Mark a confused annoyed look, eyebrows scrunched together.

“Let him go. You know him. He just wants some space.” Mark reminds the tense boy. Haechan continues to look at Mark in silence before letting out a long sigh as he sits back down into his chair. The rest of the table lets out a breath in unison.

“Great.” Jeno huffs out, tossing his hands in the air as he leans back in his chair.

Jisung rolls his eyes. “God can we just enjoy our lunch in peace for one day? _One day?_ That’s all i’m asking for.”

Haechan shoots Jisung a death glare.

 

☽

 

Jaemin leans back against the wired fence. He puts his phone down as a figure begins to walk towards him from the school. Thinking its a teacher, he quickly hides his sandwich. Students weren’t allowed to eat outside of school grounds normally. The figure gets closer and closer, and _smaller_. Jaemin beams up at the familiar face, his cheeks stuffed with food.

“Hey. What are you doing here?” Renjun asks, a little out of breath. 

Jaemin brings his sandwich up in the air for Renjun to see.

“Ah. So you're one of _those_ people…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jaemin muffles out, still trying to swallow the rest of his food in his mouth.

Renjun laughs lightly at the silly face Jaemin makes. “I’m saying we’re alike. That’s all.”

Renjun sits down right besides Jaemin and tosses his bag beside him on the grass. Renjun looks towards the school in the distance. He takes in a deep breath. “I use to come out here to eat too. Alone. Before…”

“Before you became friends with...?”

“Yeah…” Renjun confirms. “Before I became friends with all of them.”

“Jaemin...I hope they're not...bothering you too much. I know they can be impossible.” Renjun shakes his head. “To be honest? I’m kind of getting sick of them believe it or not. Sometimes they just...don't understand me. Others. _You_.” 

“They don’t even try to.” Renjun scoffs. “It’s like they’re incapable of seeing anything other than _their_ way.”

“Sometimes I feel so suffocated. Being with them. Sometimes I just want out. Or some space at least...but they won’t even let me have that.” Renjun lets out a deep breath. “They’re impossible.”

All Jaemin does in response is let out a hearty laugh. Renjun shoots him a weird look. 

“It’s a sign of affection, Renjun.”

“I've known all of them since I was a little kid. That's just...how they are. How they show affection. Show that they care.” 

“I know sometimes it probably feels like they're...impossible. And all up in your space and in your life twenty-four seven. But to them? You mean everything. They see you as someone irreplaceable. As family. So don't be too hard on them.” 

“They're all great kids. Great people. I'd be lucky to have them back as my friends. I'd do anything.” Jaemin quietly finishes.

Renjun gives him a small smile. “Yeah...I guess you're right. I guess I need to try and see things from their perspective too. Thanks, Jaemin.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Jaemin smiles back, mustard on his upper lip.

Renjun laughs at the silly boy as he brings his hand up to wipe the mustard off from his lip. Jaemin gives Renjun a scrunched up smile in return. “Thanks.”

“Do you have a cigarette by any chance? I think I left my pack at home…” Renjun asks as he checks his pockets to be sure.

“Ah, yes. I do, indeed.” Jaemin reaches out into his pocket to grab his pack and lighter. “You know we can really get into big trouble if someone catches us.” Jaemin lets Renjun know as he hands him a cigarette stick. 

Renjun takes it kindly into his hands and puts it in between his lips. “Eh. I don’t mind a little detention here and there. Doesn't hurt. Plus i've meet some of the funniest people there.” Renjun mumbles out with the cigarette now between his lips. 

Jaemin lights it for him in a matter of seconds while raising in eyebrow. “If you say so.”

Renjun lets out a big puff of grey smoke into the air around them. Renjun faces the caramel colored hair boy beside him. “Jaemin...about Friday…”

“I don't regret anything.” Jaemin quickly says, confidently locking his eyes with the smaller boy.

Renjun stares at Jaemin with wide eyes.

“ _And_ I wasn’t drunk.” Jaemin adds cheekily. 

Renjun’s mouth curves upwards into a bright smile at the equally impossible boy. He lets out another one of his normal contagious laughs. “I wasn’t either.”

 

☾

 

“Chenle! Jisung! Wait up!” Jaemin calls out towards the walking two boys side by side in the hallway.

The two boys turn towards the loud voice. Chenle grabs onto Jisung's shirt in hopes of trying to pull the boy quickly away, trying to escape the foreseen conversation with Jaemin.

“Hey, hyung.” Jisung chirps out while waving a hand, feet firm in place. Chenle rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

“Hey. You guys are both close to Renjun right?” Jaemin hurriedly asks.

Chenle knits his eyebrows together in suspicion. “Yes...but why do I feel like your going to have a follow up question to that?”

“It's because I do have a question to ask.” Jaemin breathes out. 

“Huh, look at the time! I think I just remembered I have a test next period. We should probably go-” Chenle quickly lets out as he takes the taller boy’s arm only to be thrown back in the same spot as before from Jisung’s unmoving form.

“What do you want to know hyung?” Jisung sweetly smiles out.

Chenle gives Jisung a death glare as Jisung crinkles his nose. All Jisung does in response is shrugs his shoulders at the piercing look Chenle is shooting him. 

“I noticed some people were bullying Renjun recently. I was wondering if you guys knew the reason.” Jaemin quietly asks.

Chenle _really_ gives Jisung a death glare.

“Oh that...” Jisung begins.

“Wait.” The two say in unison before giving each other a look. They both look at Jaemin strangely.

“I thought everyone knew about it.” Chenle says with a confused look.

“Yeah, and especially you hyung.” Jisung says with the same confused look.

Jaemin gives the two boys an equally confused look back. He shrugs his shoulders. “I guess I forgot. Just tell me already. The bell’s going to ring soon.”

Jaemin sits in class thinking about what Chenle and Jisung had told him about Renjun. Jaemin lets out a shaky breath. So that’s why people bullied him. Why others called him a freak. Why he called _himself_ a freak. All because Silver Mellings had nothing better to do but make up gossip and talk shit. All because their own lives were stale as two year old bread.

Chenle and Jisung had told him about the tragic event that had happened five years ago. Supposedly it was a story that was well known amongst the kids of Silver Mellings since they were children. Jaemin wonders to himself how he had never heard of it or remembered it.

Five years ago, in one ordinary neighborhood of Silver Mellings, the house of the Huang’s had accidentally caught on fire. It was one of the biggest house fires in a long time. _Everything_ had caught on fire. Unfortunately, including both Mr. and Mrs. Huang. It was said that when the firefighters had come to the house to extinguish the flames of the nasty fire, a small boy was covered in ash from head to toe in the grass away from the fire. That boy was Huang Renjun. Tragically, his parents did not survive and had perished in the fire. People don’t know the exact reason how the fire had started. The mystery of how the Huang fire started is still one talked about til this day. Some people unquestionably think it was all just a big accident. But others unquestionably think it was the doing of the small boy, the only son and child of the Huang’s.

Thus, the bullying of Huang Renjun began five years ago. People would point fingers at the small boy. Calling him names all throughout the years, even all the way up into high school. People would whisper in the hallways. Leave messages in his locker. Push him into pools. While saying the same things over and over again. Weirdo. Freak. _Killer_.

Jaemin clenches both his fists above his table as his chest heaves. As he continued to go day by day into his senior year in his school, Jaemin realized that this school was far from what he had envisioned it to be all those years ago as a naive child. Silver Mellings was revolting. And the people of Silver Mellings made him sick to his stomach.

Jaemin calms himself down and mentally sighs in relief again at the words Jisung had told him after the story of the Huang fire.

 _“He lives with his aunt now. Well...not his real aunt. But I mean it's Winwin’s family. They're practically family. They treat him really well. Like their own son.”_  

Jaemin was thankful Renjun at least had his aunt and Winwin. He knew Winwin through Jaehyun. Despite being a part of a family full of hunters, the two were close friends.

 

☽

 

Jaemin takes one last drink from his water bottle before running back onto the field. Jaemin would be lying if he didn’t expect himself to make the cut for the lacrosse team. What he didn’t expect was the coach asking him to play midfielder position against Mark. It was a spontaneous decision from the coach. He even explicitly told the two that this practice game would be important for the both of them, since they were the two highly considered captain’s for this season. So this was it. This game would decide who it would be.

Jaemin runs towards the middle and gets in position to begin the game, Mark directly across from him. The two lock eyes, the field full of tension. Both boys don’t dare to look away, clearly wanting to dispel any sign of weakness. Jeno rolls his eyes in the distance at the two dramatic boys.

“I’ve been captain two seasons in a row. And it’ll be three after this match, Na.” Mark snarls out.

“Your telling that to the guy who’s played lacrosse for only a week and is already about to steal your captain title. Get your head out of your ass, _Lee_.” Jaemin quickly retorts back.

Mark growls as his eyes begin to glow a bright red. A smirk appears on Jaemin’s face as his eyes glow a bright blue in return. The coach blows the whistle signaling the game had begun.

 

☾

 

The coach blows the whistle signaling that the match was finally over.

“Good game boys. Bring it in.” the coach yells.

The players circle around the coach, breathless and sweaty.

“Now that the match is over. Let's get this finally settled. You all know that the top two players I'm considering as captain are none other than Mark Lee and Na Jaemin.”

“So let's put it to a vote. Those who want Na as your captain.”

A lot of hands fly immediately into the air. Jaemin’s eyes are wide as he looks around at all the players. He didn’t think this many people would be rooting for him. He lets out a shy smile and puts his head down. Jeno pats his back from behind him.

“Those who want Lee as your captain.”

Jaemin looks back up to see around the same amount of hands up in the air. Jaemin lets out a nervous breath as the coach finishes counting the hands up for Mark. The coach quickly jots something down onto his clipboard before letting out a small disappointed sigh.

“Congrats to the captain of this season by three votes. Mark Lee.”

Everyone instantly bursts out into cheers as the players gather around Mark to lift him up into the air. Jaemin smiles as other players pat him on the back. Jeno and Jisung come up to Jaemin after the rest of the players begin heading towards the locker room.

“Hey, that was really close, hyung.” Jisung says while patting Jaemin’s back.

It’d be a lie if Jaemin didn’t feel a bit disappointed, but he wasn’t expecting much from the outcome. Jaemin never really was one to be competitive. If it happened, it happened. If it didn’t, well, it didn’t. But Jaemin _was_ a bit bummed out that it was over three votes. Jaemin nods his head in silence with a small smile at the two boys.

“Honestly being captain is just a bunch of extra work. It's just a title, Jaemin. Don’t beat yourself up too much about it. You always have next semester.” Jeno reassures Jaemin.

Jaemin gives Jeno another smile and nod. The two give him another pat on his back before heading their way to the locker room. Jaemin walks to the bench to grab his things. He looks up at the bleachers and sees a face in the crowd. Jaemin furrows his brows and immediately tenses up.

Jaemin flinches from the pat on his back.

“That was a close call Jaemin. Actually thought i'd have to give you captain for a second there.” Mark honestly lets Jaemin know, breathless from running across the field. Captain's were in charge of cleaning up the field after practice. Maybe it _was_ better if he wasn’t captain.

Jaemin lets out a chuckle. “Nah. We all knew it was going to be you in the end. It was a good game.” 

“A really damn good game. It was fun. It’s going to be a good season.” Mark beams out with a smile. Jaemin raises an eyebrow. This was the first time Mark had carried out a conversation longer than a minute without looking like he wanted to kill him. Better yet, _smiled_ at him. _Thank you, lacrosse._ Jaemin gives him a small smile back. 

Jaemin squints his eyes back towards the bleachers. He was still there. Watching them closely. Jaemin faces back towards Mark.

“Hey Mark...did you tell anyone about what happened that Friday? With Jaehyun hyung?” Jaemin slowly asks.

“What? No. Of course not. Why?” Mark confusingly asks.

“It’s nothing. But could you not tell anyone about it. About what happened.”

“Yeah, for sure.” Mark immediately agrees while shaking his head. “How is he?”

“He's a lot better. He should be fine.” Jaemin breathes out.

“That’s good. Did you guys ever find out who was behind the attack?” Mark asks while packing up his own gear.

“No. Not yet. But i'll keep you posted.”

“Let me know if you find anything out.” Mark says while nodding his head, heading towards the lockers.

“I will.” Jaemin says as he looks back at the bleachers.

Jungwoo was gone.

 

☽

 

Renjun turns his head towards his window again. He scrunches his eyebrows in annoyance. He was sure he heard something. He shakes his head and turns back around to his desk and continues on with his homework.

Renjun snaps back around when he hears it again. Out of frustration from all the distraction, Renjun gets up from his seat and walks towards his window. He annoyingly opens it and sticks his head out. Right as he does so he throws himself back into his room in shock with a gasp.

“Jaemin! What the hell are you doing? You fucking scared me!” Renjun lets out quietly as possible with a scowl.

“What does it look like? I’m risking my life on this damn tree trying to get your attention!” Jaemin whines out, barely hanging on. “Help me before I fall on my face to my death!” Jaemin shrieks out while clinging onto the thin branch in desperation.

“Right.” Renjun sharply breathes out as he grabs Jaemin’s arms and pulls him in.

Renjun bombards Jaemin with questions right as he successfully climbs into his room in one piece. “What are you doing here? My aunt will kill me if she sees you! And you too!”

“I really had to ask you something.” Jaemin calmly says as he takes a seat on Renjun’s bed.

“At midnight? On a weekday? Is it that important?” Renjun judgingly asks with a look on his face.

“Yes.” Jaemin seriously replies back. Renjun’s face turns into the same serious look as Jaemin.

At that moment, they hear a knock on his door. “Renjun?”

To surprised to react properly, Renjun just harshly pushes Jaemin off his bed and onto the hard floor in instinct with a big thud.

Renjun’s aunt opens the door a second later. “Renjun? What was that? Who are you talking to?”

“What? I’m not talking to anyone! Just myself! Ha! You know how I just _love_ talking to myself!” Renjun nervously says with a forced smile, hands patting his bed, unsure of where to put his hands.

“ _Okay_...well go to sleep soon honey. You have school tomorrow.” His aunt reminds him while closing the door.

“Okay, I will. Goodnight!” Renjun chirps out.

Jaemin peeps his head back up from under the bed when the coast is clear. “ _You know how I love talking to myself_?” Jaemin snickers.

“Shut up!” Renjun laughs quietly while shoving Jaemin back down towards the floor with a big smile.

“Okay. We can talk. But not here.”

 

☾

 

The two decide to go to Neo’s Dine In a couple blocks down. To their convenience, it was the only diner in Silver Mellings that was twenty-four seven. And it was pretty popular amongst the kids of Silver Mellings _and_ a big hotspot for werewolves and those alike. _At least_ from what Jaemin remembered.

Jaemin looks around the dine in the second time before hesitantly holding on to the door handle for Renjun. _We really shouldn’t be out here at midnight_. _Who knows what kind of things Renjun could see. Or be involved in. He could be turned into a werewolf for all he knows!_ Jaemin’s eyes grow wide at the millions of thoughts in his head.  

“Maybe we should just-”

“Are you...not gonna go in?” Renjun asks, beating his words by a second.

“Oh, yeah. No. I am! I’m going.” Jaemin says nervously while still holding onto the door handle tightly, unmoving. 

“Then you have to actually _open_ the door, Jaemin. Jeez what’s with you? It’s just a door.” Renjun chuckles out while opening the door for them.

“It’s not the door I’m worried about…” Jaemin mumbles under his breath, following Renjun into the diner.

Jaemin pinches his eyes shut, really hoping he could prolong not seeing who was at the diner. When he opens his eyes slowly, he looks around in awe. The dine in was _nothing_ like he remembered. It was midnight, but it was full of lively students and adults equally across the booths. He doesn’t recognize any of the faces here. Jaemin gives Renjun a look. Renjun just scrunches his eyebrows in confusion at the strange acting boy.

“You are so weird.” Renjun says while shaking his head. Renjun shrugs his shoulders and pulls Jaemin towards the cash register.

“Ah. Mr. Huang. Good to see you back. Your usual?”

Renjun nods his head with a proud smile. “Yes, please. Strawberry delight. And he'll have the key lime pie sorbet!” 

“Coming right up.” the cashier says before disappearing off to the ice cream freezer.

Jaemin turns his head towards Renjun in disbelief. “How did you…”

Renjun’s eyes turn wide into saucers before letting out a smile as he scratches his head. “Lucky guess?” Renjun squeaks out. 

“That’s literally my favorite ice cream...that’s wild. We _must_  be soulmates, Injun. There’s no doubt about it now.” Jaemin beams out a little _too_ seriously.

Renjun laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I guess I have a sixth sense for ice cream.”

 

☽

 

The two sit across from each other in one of the empty booths, eating their ice cream in silence. Renjun takes the last bite of his ice cream before letting out a cough.

“So…” Renjun says breaking the air.

“I heard you and Mark are friends now…” Jaemin says, finishing up his ice cream too.

Renjun nods his head in response. “Yeah...we are.”

“Can I ask you something?” Jaemin asks in a serious tone.

“That’s why we’re here.” Renjun says with a pinched smile.

“Did Mark tell any of you guys what happened Friday night after the black light party by any chance?”

Renjun shakes his head. “No I don’t think he did…well at least not to me…” Renjun genuinely offers.

Jaemin shakes his head in confusion. He lets out a frustrated sigh while sitting back in his seat.

“Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?” Renjun immediately asks, body tensing up from Jaemin’s frustrated response.

“No, it's just…” Jaemin looks at Renjun. Did he want to get him involved in this? In all of this? Telling him this would mean Renjun would know. Would know something was up. Everyone knew how smart Renjun was. Plus they were researching on werewolves, _researching_. If Jaemin did this, if Jaemin told Renjun this. He knew Renjun would undoubtedly begin to question things. And he knew he would come to him to ask.

Jaemin takes in a deep breath. “Do you know who Kim Jungwoo is?”

“Yeah...I mean I'm not close with him or anything, but I know of him. I know that he's back at school after all those months of being MIA.” Renjun answers. 

“Something about him just feels really off. Something really weird happened at the party we were at Friday night.”

“This past Friday?” Renjun confirms while scooting closer towards Jaemin.

“Yeah. I saw him there. And he said the weirdest thing to me.” Jaemin looks around the dine in. “He said something that he shouldn't have known.”

Renjun scoots even closer while nodding his head in response to Jaemin’s whispered words, suddenly wanting to know what Jungwoo had said to Jaemin Friday night. Jaemin pauses and just stares at Renjun.

“I don't know. Just real sketch.” Jaemin finally says, while leaning back casually into his seat. “I was just wondering if Mark might have told any of you guys cause he's the only other person besides me that would've known that.”

Renjun flinches at Jaemin’s loud words and slowly leans back in his seat with what would only look like disappointment. “Oh...dang. That...does sound sketchy.” Renjun disheartenedly says. “But yeah. I'll ask Mark about it again if that helps.”

“Yeah, that would. Thanks Injun.” Jaemin smiles.

Renjun sweetly smiles back and nods. “Hey I also wanted to ask you something.” Renjun says while straightening his back and scooting closer towards Jaemin once again.

Jaemin leans back in the booth seat with a relaxed expression. “Go for it.”

“I know it's not really my place to pry or anything…but could I ask you why you're back? At Silver Mellings? After all this time?”

Jaemin tenses up and begins to straighten his back while crossing his arms. The two sit in silence for a while. Renjun bites his lips as Jaemin looks into the distance like he’s thinking hard to himself. Renjun’s eyes linger around the dine in while he waits for an answer.

Jaemin takes a deep breath before scooting in towards Renjun, after he’s reached his final decision. “Renjun…the truth is…” 

“Eh?” Renjun blurts out while looking at something behind him with wide annoyed eyes.

Jaemin follows Renjun’s eyes behind him and towards the entrance of the dine in. He sees Jeno, Mark, and Haechan all walk in at the same time. All six eyes on the two of them. Jaemin raises an eyebrow.

“One second.” Is all Renjun mouths at Jaemin before flying himself out of the booth and towards the three at the entrance.

Jaemin watches Renjun run up to the three. Jaemin wasn’t a snoop, but he _was_ a curious boy. Jaemin naturally leans back against the booth and tries to listen sharply to their conversation. It was moments like these where Jaemin was thankful for his little wolfy senses.

“What are you guys doing here?” Renjun breathes out.

“I could ask you the same thing. What are _you_ _two_ doing here?” Haechan snaps back.

“Just came for some ice cream.” Renjun says like it's the most normal thing in the world.

“At midnight?” Haechan asks with a judging look.

“Yeah? What's your excuse then?” Renjun defensively shoots.

Jeno bites his lips and looks down as Mark lets out a quiet sigh while stepping back. Renjun confusingly looks at the two of them before Haechan’s voice booms him back to him.

“Um? Renjun. Are you serious? Have you _seriously_ forgotten?” Haechan huffs out. Haechan crosses his arms and lets out a scoff. “I can't believe you. _You_ _know_ we all come to Neo’s at midnight every Wednesday together. Stop playing dumb.”

Renjun opens his mouth before closing it a second later. Renjun fucked up. He totally forgot it was Wednesday.

“Maybe you would have remembered if you _actually_ checked your text messages.” Haechan points out. Haechan glares towards the booth Jaemin is sitting at. “But I guess it looks like you've been too busy.”

“Haechan…” Jeno quietly warns as he grabs his arm. The last thing they wanted was Renjun blowing back up at Haechan at twelve in the morning at the friendliest dine in in Silver Mellings. It would undoubtedly get messy.

Jaemin can suddenly feel Haechan’s eyes on his back. Jaemin shifts in his seat, horrendously trying his best to act natural.

Renjun scoffs. “No it's fine, Jeno.”

Haechan rolls his eyes at Renjun. Mark rolls his eyes at the two bickering boys behind them. Mark just wanted his damn midnight fries.

“You know what Haechan? I'm sick and tired of you acting like _your_ always the good guy and _I’m_ always the bad guy. I’m tired of it. I'm tired of all of it.” Renjun defeatedly says.

Before any of the three boys can say or do anything Renjun stomps back to his table. Renjun grabs Jaemin’s hand a little too harshly and pulls him out of the booth. Jaemin fumbles out of the booth looking like a blubbering mess.

“ _Enjoy your fries_.” Renjun hisses out at the three boys before leaving the diner, Jaemin in tow.

 

☾

 

Renjun slams the car door. “Like I said. _Impossible_.” Renjun breathes out sharply, the same scowl still on his face from inside the diner.

Jaemin starts the engine to the car as soon as Renjun’s safely put his seatbelt on and begins to drive towards his house.

“I can't even enjoy eating ice cream in peace.” Renjun laughs, baffled. “Ugh!” Renjun lets out while shaking his head in frustration.  

“Hey…” Jaemin softly says as he takes Renjun’s hand into his warm ones.

“I'm sorry, Jaemin.” Renjun quietly lets out.

“Hey, hey. There's nothing to be sorry about.” Jaemin sweetly smiles, trying his best to comfort the clearly bothered boy.

“It’s always Haechan. It’s always him. We call each other best friends. But...all we do is fight.” Renjun lets out a deep sigh. “I don’t remember the last time we actually had a normal conversation.” 

Jaemin gives Renjun a sympathetic look. “You wouldn’t be best friends if you didn’t fight, Renjun. It’s normal. No one’s perfect.”

“We’re not normal. We are _not_ normal.” Renjun laughs out while shaking his head in complete amusement.

“Well then, I guess you have your answer-”

“Jaemin!” Renjun shrieks out.

Jaemin stomps on the brake with all his might. The two try to catch their breath from what had just happened.

“What was that…” Renjun shakily breathes out, hand tightly grasped onto Jaemin’s.

“I-I think it was a deer…” Jaemin says as he begins to open his car door.

Renjun quickly reaches out with his other hand to hold Jaemin’s arm. “Wait, Jaemin…”

“It’s okay, Renjun. Just stay in the car, okay?” Jaemin calmly says as he steps out of the car and into the isolated dark street.

Jaemin walks closer to the side of the road where it looked like the creature was at. Jaemin takes slow steps until he’s right in front of it. He pulls out his phone and turns on the flashlight. It was a deer. It was covered in blood, dead now. Jaemin lets out a sigh before crouching down at the animal to get a better look. It was common for deers to occasionally pop out of the forests and onto the streets in Silver Mellings. It was common. What _wasn’t_ common was the sign that was carved onto the deer’s pelt. It looked like the letter ‘O’ with the letter ‘K’ directly on top of it.

Jaemin scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion before taking a quick picture of the deer and the sign that was carved on it. Jaemin looks up when he feels Renjun’s presence beside him. Renjun lets out a gasp before stepping back once he gets a look at the deer. 

“I've never seen anything like this. Have you seen it before?” Jaemin asks with a solemn look on his face.

Renjun quickly tries to calm his breathing down, trying his best to collect himself, before speaking out in a quiet voice. Renjun shakes his head.

“No. No, I haven’t.”

 

☽

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of a slow chapter but i promise it'll be getting juicier real soon real quick thank you for all the love so far and all your patience! ><


	4. ☽

 

☾

 

Jaemin looks at the picture on his phone again before spinning in the chair one last time before getting up with a heavy sigh. He heads towards the dining table where Jaehyun is at. Jaemin takes out the chair and sits across from Jaehyun with silent eyes.

“You’ve been sitting in front of me without a single word for over five minutes now, Jaemin. What is it?” Jaehyun finally asks the younger boy.

“Do you have some time to talk?” Jaemin asks, voice low and quiet as if he was hiding something.

“Yeah, what is it? Everything okay?” Jaehyun asks as he closes his laptop, all attention on his younger cousin.

“I...actually don’t know.” Jaemin closes his eyes briefly before opening them while shaking his head. “I was driving Renjun home a couple days ago and-”

“Renjun?”

“Yeah. He’s a friend of mine.” Jaemin quickly clarifies. “Anyways, I was driving him home and...we saw the weirdest thing.”

Jaemin pauses and looks at an attentive Jaehyun across from him.

“A deer flung out of nowhere onto the street and...when I went to go check it out... _this_ was carved into its pelt.” Jaemin says while placing his phone in front of Jaehyun, showing him the picture of the deer with the mysterious sign.

Jaehyun immediately scrunches his eyebrows and scoots closer towards Jaemin and his phone to get a better look at the picture.

“Do you know what it means?”

“No.” Jaehyun says while shaking his head slowly, eyes still squinted at the bright phone screen. “I’ve never seen it before...” 

“Should we be concerned?” 

“You’re saying this was carved on the deer that you hit?” Jaehyun asks in confirmation.

“Yeah.” Jaemin breathes out. “I didn’t touch it or anything.” Jaemin quickly adds.

“Good.” Jaehyun sits back. “Can you send me that picture?”

“Yeah. I’ll text it to you right now.” Jaemin says as he picks his phone back into his hands to send the photo to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun lets out a deep breath. “Don’t worry about it for now. I’ll try and see what I can find-”

“I want to help.”

“No.” Jaehyun immediately replies. “I know you want to help, but you have to leave it alone. Don’t get yourself involved in anything right now, Jaemin. It’s too dangerous for you to be diving into things we _both_ don’t know anything about. Dangerous things. Just leave it alone. I’ll handle it. Okay?”

Jaemin stares at Jaehyun with an unreadable expression before nodding his head in silence in obedience.

Jaehyun notices the shift in mood. He clasps his hands together with a smile. “You ready for your first lacrosse game next Friday?”

“Kind of nervous…” Jaemin quietly lets out. “You’ll be there right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

☽

 

Renjun opens the door to their warehouse with both of his hands, heavy as hell like always. This warehouse had been something the six boys had been coming too ever since Renjun’s freshman year. One day Mark and Renjun had been walking around the neighborhood when they’d come across it, abandoned. Mark did some research, like the righteous nerd he was, and found out that the owner had really abandoned it so it eventually became town property. Silver Mellings never did much with their empty abandoned buildings and warehouses because of what might lie in them. They never wanted to deal with the outcome of raiding certain places. So that’s how the boys found their little home within the streets of Silver Mellings. Their hideout. Their safe place. Their sanctuary. Their home.

Over the years they’d made it cozier and homier by bringing in all kinds of things and furnitures from outside. It really was like a second home to most of them. Most of the time the boys would spend their time together at the warehouse, minus all the times when Renjun and Haechan would get into a fight. The two fighting boys would always try and make the rest of the boys side with them. It was never pretty. During those times, the warehouse was almost always empty. But somehow it’d always be the same two who would sneak out at midnight on their own to come by, worried the warehouse would be lonely. Somehow it’d always be those midnight conversation where it made the two grow even closer than before. And somehow it’d always be Renjun and Haechan.

Renjun walks in silently, hoping everyone was home already, besides Mark. But of course, the five boys were all here, like clockwork. Jisung and Chenle were on the floor in front of their small t.v. playing video games together as usual. Jeno and Mark were laid out on their rug doing their homework. And Haechan was arranging his record player layout _yet again_ somewhere in the corner.

Haechan looks towards the door when he hears it close. “Change your mind so soon?”

“I'm not here for you.” Renjun retorts back quickly while rolling his eyes. Renjun tosses his jacket onto the couch and sits down near the edge. “I'm here to ask _Mark_ something.”

“Yeah, I got your text. What’s up?” Mark asks with wide eyes while getting up from the rug to sit up straight.

Renjun looks around and slowly starts to eye all the boys one by one, who were now all sitting up and facing the two boys with all their attention. Renjun lets out a sigh. “I thought you said it was just you.” Renjun dejectedly whispers out with no expression on his face.

“Ah...they all randomly showed up like ten minutes ago. Don’t blame me.” Mark says while shrugging his shoulders, arms now crossed over his legs.

“ _Anyways._..I was just going to ask you if you’ve talked to Kim Jungwoo recently. Or anyone close to him.” Renjun says in a serious small voice.

“Why? Did he say anything to you?” Jeno intrudes, ears perking up at the mention of Jungwoo. “ _Do_ anything?”

Renjun throws a confused look at Jeno and shakes his head. “No. I’m just asking for a friend.”

“A friend?” Haechan interjects, snorting while crossing his arms. “You mean your asking for _Jaemin_.”

“Jeez could you lay off? I wasn’t asking you, Haechan. And yes. _It is_ for Jaemin.” Renjun explodes out while standing up. “Mark. So did you?” Renjun sharply asks with a scowl on his face, clearly irritated. 

“Oh, no. _No_. No, I didn’t.” Mark quickly says in one breath as fast as he can while waving his hands in the air like he wasn’t guilty, wanting to avoid getting involved as much as he could.

“Okay. Thanks. I’m leaving now.” Renjun frustratedly breathes out. Renjun harshly grabs his jacket from the couch and turns towards the entrance of the warehouse to leave. He takes only several steps before whipping back around to face all the boys, who were all still staring at Renjun.

“Look. You guys don't have to hang around him. You don't have to talk to him. Hell, you don't have to even _look_ at him if you don't want to!”

“But all I'm asking for is for you guys to at least _acknowledge_ that he's back. He's back guys. And you can't do anything about that. He's back and alone...like I was before I had you all. And I'm sorry that some of you may not understand what that may feel like...but _I_ do. And it feels like shit. So I'm going to be with him.” Renjun blurts out, both hands in tight fists.

“So if you guys don't like that...then...then I can't do anything about it. And that's not my problem. Because I'm not changing my mind.” Renjun confidently says. He turns around before spinning back around again. 

“And if you guys really cared for me? You would at least _try_. Try to understand where I'm coming from.” Renjun finishes. Renjun turns around to walk out, eyes beginning to tear up.

“Renjun!” Haechan shouts out as he runs to catch up to the boy. Haechan grabs onto Renjun’s fleeing hand gently. 

“I-I'm sorry.” Haechan stutters out.

Renjun turns around and faces Haechan, eyes red and watery. All he does is look at the apologetic boy with empty hurt eyes.

“I’ll try.” Haechan says clearly. “ _We'll_ try.”

“Thanks.” Renjun quietly whispers out before turning around, pulling his hand out softly from Haechan’s grasp. 

“Renjun!” Jeno calls out while packing his things quickly into his bag. He stumbles up from the rug to catch up to Renjun. “I'll drive you home.” 

“No, it's okay. You know my house isn't far.” 

“I’ll drive you, it's fine. My mom told me to come early anyways.” Jeno insists.

Renjun nods his head and gives him a small thankful smile.

 

☾

 

“So, okay. So you’re telling me _Jaemin_ wanted to know if _Mark_ knew anything about _Jungwoo_?”

“He wanted to know if Mark said anything to Jungwoo about what happened after the black light party apparently...I’m not too sure either. I’m just helping him out. He looked really stressed about it.” Renjun answers a prying Jeno as politely as he can.

“ _Okay okay okay_. So Jungwoo wasn’t _supposed_ to know something. But he does? And that’s why Jaemin wants to know if Mark told anyone? Because only _they_ knew?”

“Y-yeah. I guess. _But like I said_ , Jeno, I’m not really sure either. God, why are you so interested?” Renjun irritatedly lets out while shooting him a death glare. “You can’t let me live, can you?” Renjun breathes out while shaking his head in annoyance at the overly enthusiastic curious boy.

“ _This_ is why you offered me a ride, isn’t it…” Renjun rolls his eyes while crossing his arms in realization to Jeno’s true intentions. 

“What? No! No, I would _never_ do that. I-I _love_ giving you rides home, Renjun!” Jeno sarcastically defends, eyes still glued on the road.

“Ha ha ha...very funny. Whatever. It’s my fault. I should be used to it by now.” Renjun sighs out.

Jeno laughs at the small boy besides him and nods. “Yes. Your fault.”

Renjun bolts up in his seat when he remembers something. “Jeno!”

“What! What is it?” Jeno slightly jumps in his seat from Renjun’s small outburst.

“I just remembered something. Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, shoot.”

“Okay. So you know how I'm doing our English research paper on werewolves right? With Jaemin?”

“Y-yeah…” Jeno stutters out nervously. He mentally slaps his face. “What....about it?”

“I was wondering if you knew anything about werewolves.” 

All Jeno does is give Renjun a blank blinking expression in return.

“Well...not _werewolves._ I already know a lot. But, more specifically I was wondering if you knew if there were different meanings for the words ‘alpha’ and ‘omega’.”

Why were Jeno’s palms clammy all of the sudden? Jeno wipes his invisible sweat with a shaky smile. “And h-how would I know that?”

Renjun chuckles at his weird response. “I'm just asking Jeno. I thought you would know since you've lived at Silver Mellings all your life. And well...you know what people say about it…” 

“I don't know what they say! Why would you think I know what they say!” Jeno croaks out.

Renjun laughs. “The fuck... _relax_ Jeno. It's not like I'm accusing you of being a werewolf or shit.”

“Ha ha ha…right.”

“Anyways. I was just wondering. Thanks for the ride, Jeno. Get home safely.” Renjun says as he opens the door to leave the car. Before Renjun can start to walk his way towards his house, Jeno rolls the passenger window down and calls out to him.

“Alpha. It means...first. _Leader_. The beginning.”

“And omega. It means last. Lone.”

“Or...the end.”

☽

 

“Good game boys! I never doubted you boys for a second. Okay, maybe _one_ second. But this just proves that it’s going to be one heck of a season! Go get dressed and get back on that field to celebrate! Ya stinky dogs.” The coach yells as the locker room cheers in unison afterwards.

Jaemin can’t believe the first game of the season was already over. It felt like a dream. The crazy people cheering wildly in the crowds. The thrill of being on the field. The burning competition that radiated throughout the atmosphere and throughout the game. He loved it. He loved it all. And he already couldn’t wait to get back on that field for their next game. Their next win.

Jaemin quickly gets dressed and puts the rest of his gear in his locker before rushing back out towards the field where crowds of people were still loitering and celebrating at. He runs around the bleachers and the snack line, breathless and sweaty, trying his best to find the person who it seemed like he was always looking for. He lets out a sigh when it’s no use. He immediately turns around to the loud creak of the boys restroom door behind him. 

Renjun eyes are blown wide open. He looks down before looking back up, eyes now directly locked on the caramel color haired boy in front of him. Jaemin looks at him with a blank expression. He notices Renjun’s eyes look a bit watery. Renjun gives him a small smile before walking past Jaemin.

Jaemin turns around and reaches out to grab Renjun’s hand. “Is everything okay?”

Renjun slips his hand away from Jaemin’s hold in silence.

“Renjun is something wrong?” Jaemin asks again.

Renjun shakes his head.

“Then why have you been ignoring me? I've been texting and calling you like every day this week.”

“My phone broke....sorry Jaemin.” Renjun quietly responds, eyes still cast down on to the floor.

“I saw you using it today during class.” Jaemin points out. “Is something wrong?”

“No. Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine…” Renjun tries to assure Jaemin. Renjun turns back around to walk to be on his way before Jaemin appears in front of him this time.

Renjun tries his best to ignore him. He shakes his head when the taller doesn’t let him walk past him. 

Jaemin gently grabs onto his arm when he notices his blatant avoidance. “Injun...”

Renjun sharply looks up with what looks like a frown on his face. “Don't call me that. _Don’t_ call me that.”

Jaemin gives Renjun a hurt expression before slowly and finally letting go of his arm. The two turn around when they hear a familiar voice call out towards them. They see the five boys together on the other side. “Renjun come on! We got to get to Neo’s before it's packed!” Jeno yells out.

Jaemin looks at the five boys then looks at Renjun. Jaemin blinks his eyes in realization. “Is it...is it because of them?”

“Is it?”

“Jaemin…” Renjun softly lets out.

Jaemin steps back. “At the end of the day it’s them over me. Isn’t it?” 

Jaemin takes another step back. Renjun sighs in frustration as he turns around to leave the expressionless and silent boy. He turns back around, this time with an apparent scowl on his face. 

“You can't...you can’t just expect everyone to forgive you in a day, Jaemin!” Renjun loudly bursts out. 

“You hurt them.” Renjun breathes out, eyes clearly red and watery. Renjun lets out a defeated sigh. 

“You should...you should have never come back.” Renjun says, voice breaking. Renjun bites his lips as he turns around to run towards the five boys, leaving Jaemin alone.

Jaemin watches in silence as Renjun runs away to his pack. Jisung throws him a small smile before they all leave together.

Right as they leave Jaehyun comes out of the bathroom. He walks up to Jaemin with a concerned look. “Hey, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“No. Nothing happened. Let’s go home.” Jaemin stiffly says.

 

☾

 

“I don’t know about you, but I haven’t seen Renjun hyung this sad since his pet goldfish died last year.” Chenle whispers to Jisung while eyeing Renjun across from their usual lunch table. 

“Same. What should we do? I can’t eat with him looking like...like _that_. I feel too guilty…” Jisung whines to Chenle. Jisung rubs his growling stomach. “I’m so hungry…”

Jisung turns and faces towards Mark next to him. Jisung punches Mark in the shoulder. “ _Hyung_. _Do something_.” Jisung sharply whispers. “I know you’re not eating either. Please for the love of god, do something. I’m starving!” 

Mark rubs his shoulder at the harsh punch while frowning. “Why is it always me…” Mark whimpers to himself.

Mark lets out several coughs as he faces towards Renjun. “Renjun, you haven’t touched your food for the past two days. Is everything okay?” Mark loudly and clearly says across the table.

“Yeah. I’m fine…” Renjun dejectedly responds, not looking up from his still cold food.

Jisung and Mark look at each other before both frowning. They continue to play with their food, unable to eat.

“Anyways...moving on from that plain white lie. Let’s talk about homecoming! As you all know it’s coming up in less than a week now... _so_...I expect to see everyone there, of course. And since you all know _i’ll_ be in charge of the decorations for the dance our senior year, you guys _better_ be there.”

“Do people even go to homecoming dances?” Jeno sincerely asks.

 

☽

 

Haechan glances up at a silent and an obvious depressed Renjun one last time before bumping his shoulder into Renjun’s playfully. The two are walking side by side by each other on their way to class after lunch.

“Hey what’s really been up with you lately?”

“It’s nothing, Haechan. Don’t worry about it…”

“Was it at the lacrosse game?” Haechan questions. “With jaemin?”

Renjun is silent. 

“Did you two fight?” 

Renjun nods his head with a sigh. “Yeah. We did…”

“Do I need to beat him up?”

“What? Haechan, no!” Renjun chuckles out while slapping his textbook on his friends shoulder playfully.

“Ow...I was just joking.” Haechan laughs back while rubbing his shoulder. “Okay. Well, let me know when you’re free tonight. Let’s go to Neo’s. It’s on me.” 

“ _Wow_...a true friend, indeed. Okay. I’ll text you after school.” Renjun smiles out as he reaches his locker. He waves towards Haechan as the orange haired boy leaves to his next class.

Renjun switches a couple of journals and books out and closes his locker when finished.

“Did something happen? Did you and Jaemin have a fight?” 

Renjun flinches and squeezes his eyes shut in shock. “God, Jeno! Can you please warn me next time? Jesus, is it everyone’s job in Silver Mellings to scare me behind my locker?” 

“So...did you?”

Renjun closes his locker. “Yeah. We did...” He breathes out.

Jeno leans against the lockers with his hand up to his chin in curiousness. He squints his eyes at Renjun. Renjun squints his eyes back, books snug against his chest.

“Why’re you looking at me like that? I don’t like it…” 

Jeno shifts his body towards Renjun a little closer. “You know what I always found so strange? Ever since Jaemin got back he’s been treating you like a complete stranger. As if he's forgotten the past.”

Renjun scrunches his eyebrows in confusion then shrugs his shoulders. “I don't blame him Jeno...it was probably hard for him after what happened with his family. I’d be distant too…”

“No, I know that. I know that. But, it's so weird. It's as if...it’s as if you never existed to him.” 

Renjun gives him a strange look.

“And same with you too!” Jeno accuses as he shoots a shady look towards Renjun. Renjun leans back as Jeno leans in closer.

“Why does it seem like you’re not completely happy that he's back? It's been three years, Renjun.”

“What do you mean! I am happy!”

Jeno raises his eyebrows at Renjun.

“I am!”

“And like I said...we fought. I want to be strangers with him right now.” Renjun quietly finishes.

☾

 

Jaemin continues to stare at Renjun, attention fully and only on him like always, and far far away from the books laid out in front of him. The two were back researching at the library together after school, their weekly routine. And thankfully to Jaemin, his only way of being around Renjun since he was still ignoring him lately. Ever since the lacrosse game the two barely even looked at each other. The two weren’t even on talking terms. When Jaemin would try and approach the smaller boy he would just change the topic to their English research paper every single time. It drove Jaemin crazy. He wishes something different could have happened at the lacrosse game. He missed talking to the smaller boy. Missed holding his hands. Hearing his contagious laugh. 

Jaemin shifts up in his seat when Renjun closes his book and gets up from his chair. Renjun begins to walk towards the shelves near the supernatural section of the library. Jaemin shuffles loudly as he quickly gets up afterwards to follow him.

Renjun quietly puts his book back into its respective spot while taking out another book beside it. He sees Jaemin across from him on the other side of his shelf. Jaemin clumsily takes out three books in order to be able to see Renjun, but fumbles as he does. All his books fall on to the floor below him. Renjun lets out a laugh. He quickly brings his hand up to his mouth to keep himself from laughing any more. People around him give him judging looks as he embarrassingly looks around.

Jaemin picks one of the books back up and quickly stands up. He looks across the shelf to see no Renjun behind it. Jaemin continues to look across the shelf when someone taps him on his shoulder. He beams out at the smaller boy who was crouching down now to pick up the rest of the books. Jaemin crouches down and joins him.

“You should be more careful, silly.” Renjun whispers.

Jaemin smiles as he places the book in his hands. Before Renjun can stand back up, Jaemin grabs onto him. Renjun crouches back down.

“Renjun...so I was actually...see I was actually wondering if…” Jaemin has a hard time saying.

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering if you...maybe wanted to go to the homecoming dance with me...if you were going, I mean!” Jaemin finally lets out.

Renjun frowns. “Oh...Jaemin…I'm sorry, but...Lucas already asked me yesterday...”

“Oh...” Jaemin breathes out. “Yeah! Right. Of course he did.” Jaemin says in one breath. He lets out a forced laugh and smile with it.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I even bothered…” Jaemin instantly says as he begins to stand up.

“Jaemin, I-”

“I just forgot I had lacrosse practice. I-I’ll see you later.” Jaemin lies as he hastily places the book back on the shelf before fleeing away as quick as possible.

_You’re an idiot Na Jaemin. Of fucking course he already had a date._

☽

 

Despite not going with the one only other person he wanted to go with, Jaemin had decided to come to the homecoming dance anyways. It was his senior year and he thought that even just looking at Renjun would be enough to make him a happy boy. Even if he was with someone else.

Jaemin admits though, he’d never actually _gone_ to a school dance before, so he wasn’t too sure if he was over dressed.  

Jaemin parks his car at the back parking lot of the school. It was weird to see it so packed this late at night. He gets out of his car and straightens his suit.

God, he really wished he wasn’t overdressed.

His older cousin’s words ring loudly in his ears.

_“You look snazzy, Jaemin!”_

_“Snazzy? Snazzy?”_

_“Are you a grandpa? No one uses that word anymore…”_

_“Okay. Sorry. You look rad!”_

_“Okay. I’m going to head out now.”_

Snazzy.

Jaemin snorts and straightens his tie out one last time before heading into the school building.

Jaemin enters the bustling and loud school gym with both hands in his pockets. He looks around at the nicely decorated gym. It was dark, but lit up by a bunch of lights everywhere, with a disco ball in the middle. _Classic_. Jaemin walks in further as he shoos some of the streamers out of his face in slight annoyance. Were school dances always this extra?

_Wow, if the school has enough funds to make the school dance this damn nice, why don’t they have enough to make the school lunch a little more bearable._

The amused boy whistles as he walks his way towards an empty table. He awkwardly takes a seat and looks over to the dance floor where most of the kids are dancing away. Jaemin continues to sit at the table. Maybe he shouldn’t have come to this dance.

Right as Jaemin is considering leaving the dreadful dance he sees in the corner of his eyes a familiar laugh that continued to haunt his dreams throughout the week. Jaemin opens his mouth slightly before closing it, his eyes only following Renjun now.

_How was it possible to look this angelic at a shabby dance like this? It was impossible. He clearly wasn’t human._

Jaemin’s eyes follow Renjun all the way to the punch table. Without much thought, he gets up from his seat and walks towards the area like a zombie cast under a spell.

As he walks closer he can see that he’s laughing alongside Lucas. Thankfully, right as Jaemin comes near the table Lucas, the friendly giant, leaves to go someplace else.

Jaemin scoots closer, both hands still in his pockets. “So…”

Renjun spins around to Jaemin’s smooth voice. Renjun’s eyes twinkle as the corners of his mouth curve into a smile. He lets out one of his laughs. “So?”

“The punch is good.”

“It is. It is, indeed.” Renjun chimes, mood clearly over the moon.

Jaemin gives Renjun a shy smile as he begins to ruffle his own hair. “Do you want to…” 

“Maybe? With me…” Jaemin butchers out while pointing towards the dance floor.

Renjun immediately grabs Jaemin’s hand into his. “I’d love to.”

The two continue to dance together on the dance floor. Jaemin doesn’t remember the last time he’s had this much fun. He wishes the night never ended. Sweaty from all the jumping, Jaemin’s glad that there’s finally a slow song played. The crowd on the dance floor gets smaller and smaller as the slow song continues to play. The students around him sway to the music close to one another with their arms wrapped around their partner.

Jaemin looks around then shyly bring Renjun closer to him by the waist. Renjun’s eyes sparkle wide open as Jaemin is almost pressing into him. Jaemin has a hard time breathing from how close the two are. He gently places both of his hands around the smaller boy’s thin waist. He bites his lips while looking down. Renjun lets out a small laugh as he wraps his arms around Jaemin’s neck, bringing him in closer.

The two laugh together as they both sway slowly to the soft music together.

Renjun looks up at the ceiling, just noticing all the fake paper cut out stars dangling above them. Jaemin only looks at Renjun. His twinkling eyes were way brighter than any fake or real star out there. Jaemin’s smile begins fades as a serious look begins to paint his face.

“Why can’t I figure you out?” Jaemin whispers, not realizing he had said his thought out loud.

Renjun spins out as Jaemin holds onto his hand tightly. Renjun twirls back into Jaemin’s arms, smile faltering as well. 

“Trust me. You don’t want to.” Renjun whispers back, eyes flickering with a look that can only be described as one of sadness. Or was it longing?

“Renjun, I really like you.” Jaemin quietly confesses.

Renjun glances down at their feet before looking back up with a small smile. “I really like you too.”

Jaemin pulls Renjun closer to him. Their faces only an inch away from each other. Renjun can feel Jaemin’s breath against him. Jaemin leans down even closer, their lips now hovering over each other. Jaemin takes in the familiar scent of artificial strawberry and everything else that is Renjun again.

Jaemin leans in. But Renjun pulls back.

“Jaemin, there's something I need to tell you…” Renjun breathes out.

Right as Renjun finishes his words, Jaemin feels a tap to his shoulder. Jaemin turns around to see Lucas standing behind him.

Renjun and Jaemin immediately step back away from each other, eyes anywhere but on each other.

“Could I steal him back from you?” Lucas politely asks with a big smile.

Jaemin gives Lucas a nod and a forced smile before slowly stepping back away until he’s out of the dance floor and out of the gym.

 

☾

 

Jaemin heads out of the gym into the hallway. He walks towards the restroom, breathing out into the empty hallway to get some fresh air into his system. As Jaemin nears the bathroom he sees from the corner of the wall a lifeless bloody hand against the floor. Jaemin runs towards the restroom while turning the corner. He sees Mark on the floor. Bloody. 

“Holy shit. Holy shit, Mark. W-what what happened to you?” Jaemin stutters out in shock. 

Mark visibly flinches at Jaemin. “J-jaemin?” 

“What the hell happened?” Jaemin frantically asks as he crouches down while examining Mark’s wound, hands hovering over his shirt. 

“C-can you go find Jeno for me? Can you go and find the others for me? Go find the rest of them. _Please_.” 

“What? No! I’m not leaving you!” Jaemin says in a panicked voice.

“Jaemin, just go! I’ll be fine! I’ll heal! Go find them for me!” Mark urges while clutching onto his stomach. 

Jaemin hesitantly stands back up while nodding his head and heads back towards the gym. 

Jaemin rushes back into the gym, pushing the doors open with both hands. He pushes the dancing students out of his way in a hurry. He looks around, out of breath, trying his best to find any familiar face. Jeno. Jisung. _Anyone_. 

Jaemin begins to freak out when he can't find anyone in the crowd. He begins to breath heavily when he realizes he can’t find Renjun anywhere either. 

 _Injun. God damn. Where the fuck was he?_  

Jaemin shoves his way past everyone. His eyes finally land on a tall giant near the punch area. Jaemin runs towards Lucas. 

Jaemin grabs Lucas’ shoulder. “Lucas! Where's Renjun?” Jaemin almost hysterically lets out. 

“Oh man, I'm not too sure. I think he went to go get some air or something.” 

“How long ago was that? When you last saw him?” 

“I don't know, man. Sorry.” 

 _Fuck._  

Jaemin continues his way back into the crowd. His eyes grow wider as he catches Jeno amongst the students on the dance floor. He pushes past the dancing students as he makes his way towards the center.

“Jeno! Thank the fucking gods. Jeno-“ Jaemin says, out of breath. 

“Mark is-“

“Mark needs you to-” 

“But Renjun! I can’t find-” 

“I need to find-” 

“Woah, woah, woah. Slow down!” Jeno interrupts Jaemin’s butchered words. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Jaemin takes in a deep breath. “Mark is out in the hallway bleeding the fuck out. He said to find you and the others! But I can't find Renjun. I can't fucking find him anywhere in this goddamn shit hole!” 

Jeno’s eyes grow wide at each word Jaemin says. “I'll go find Mark and try to look for the others. You go find Renjun.” Jeno calmly says.

Jaemin nods head and continues to look for Renjun.

_Where the fuck was he..._

 

☽

 

Jaemin frustratedly shakes his head before heading towards the back gym doors. He decides to check the hallways one last time. He pushes the door and heads out into hallway near the other side of the gym.

They’re all there. His pack.

Renjun, Haechan, Jisung, Chenle, and _Mark_?

Jaemin squints his eyes in confusion. He runs towards Mark and the rest of the boys.

“Mark! What happened? You’re not bleeding anymore?" 

“What? What are you talking about, Jaemin?” Mark says with the most confused look on his face. It almost looked like a scowl. As if he was mad.

“You were just bleeding the fuck out a second ago in the hallway! You told me to go find the others!”

“What? When did I ever-”

“Are you...high?” Mark asks, eyes squinted.

“What? No! I-”

Right as Jaemin’s about to defend himself the back gym doors fling open. Jeno comes in with a hurt and bleeding Mark against him, supporting him up with his arm around his shoulder. 

Everyone lets out a gasp in unison.

“Don't listen to him!” The hurt Mark yells out while pointing his finger at the other Mark. “He's a shapeshifter!”

Everyone steps back away from the fake Mark.

Jaemin blinks his eyes as he quickly looks at both Mark’s back and forth. He can’t tell which one is the real one. They looked  _exactly_ the same.

“Holy shit…” Jisung shakily breathes out.

Jaemin instinctively pulls Renjun to him. Renjun tightly intertwines Jaemin’s hand with his.

Jeno and Mark circle the fake Mark until they’re all circled around him. The other Mark’s back is facing the gym doors now.

All seven boys begin to circle around him, scooting him further and further towards the doors. The fake Mark eyes each one of them until his eyes land on Renjun. The fake Mark tilts his head at Renjun. Jaemin immediately pulls Renjun behind him and lowly growls at the shifter.

The fake Mark tilts his head to the other side. “Huh...how interesting.” Is all the fake Mark says before scooting his way next to the doors. He pulls the fire alarm.

All seven boys cover their ears at the blaring fire alarm siren that starts to go off around them.

The fake Mark grins before shifting into a random student right before their eyes. The students open the back doors behind him and begin to flood out of the gym and into the halls.

“Catch me if you can, boys.”

 

☾

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow honestly like why does this fic have so much angst should i just delete the fluff tag lmfao. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! this was one of my favorites i’ve written so far


	5. ☾

 

☽

 

After the homecoming dance had abruptly come to an end due to the fire alarm being pulled, the seven boys headed to their warehouse in a frenzied manner, absolutely and fully clueless to what they had all just witnessed moments ago.

The seven boys sit in complete silence. 

Jaemin is sitting besides Renjun, hands still tightly intertwined together. He wasn’t going to let go of these hands until Renjun got home safely tonight.

After several continuous moments of silence, Renjun abruptly stands up from his seat. Jaemin immediately stands right up next to him as he grips onto the smaller hands tighter.

The five boys wide eyes all shoot up at the two standing all of the sudden. One by one each boy stands up from where they’re sitting.

“Renjun…” Haechan calls out first, noticing the blank look on Renjun’s face.

“Listen we can explain.” Jeno tries to assure. 

“What you saw at the school...it’s complicated.” Mark calmly begins.

Jaemin looks at Renjun’s unchanging expression. He squeezes his hand in comfort. He knew all of this would be hard to digest. Even if you _thought_ you knew about everything. 

Jisung squints his eyes at Renjun’s unchanging blank face. Jisung scoots closer towards Chenle. “Why doesn’t he look freaked out?” He whispers to Chenle. Chenle shrugs his shoulders and scrunches his eyebrows with uncertainty in response.

“Why doesn’t he look freaked out?” Jisung worriedly says out loud to the rest of the boys.

“Why _don’t_ you look freaked out?” Jeno also asks, eyes beginning to narrow at the silent boy across from him. 

“I thought he didn’t know.”

“ _He doesn’t.”_  Jeno hisses.

“Why don’t you look phased at all, Renjun?” Haechan joins, curious as well.

“You guys, relax.” Renjun finally says. “I know.”

“You know?"

“He knows?”

“You know?" 

“You know what?”

Renjun laughs. All six boys look at him with confused scared expressions.

“I’m not dumb. I’ve always known.”

The six boys all look at each other.

“How can you expect me to live in Silver Mellings and _not_ even have the slightest bit of suspicion to what my friends are?” Renjun nonchalantly says. 

“And...that is?”

“Werewolves.”

The room is filled with a grueling silence. The boys all look at each other in mortification.

Renjun lets out a sigh. “Give me a break. You guys growl at people! _Growl!_ Like it's most normal thing in the world!”

“I’ve always known. Plus, I live with Winwin-ge. You don't think I haven't been suspicious once my time with them of all their extra ‘hunting gear’ they have down in their basement?”

“I’m not dumb.” Renjun states again.

“Look...Renjun. You can’t...you can’t tell anyone.”

Haechan rolls his eyes and pushes past Mark. “Oh, shut up Mark. I can’t believe you’d actually think our little Renjun would tell anyone.”

“Renjun. I’m glad to know my best friend isn’t a dimwit. But, I _will_ let you know that I’m not one of those stinky dogs you think I am.” Haechan says while smiling.

Jisung growls at Haechan. 

“Yeah, I know. “ Renjun calmly says while nodding his head. “I know you and Chenle aren’t werewolves. But...it still seems like you guys are so secretive. Like you guys still know something that I don’t.”

“We’re their emissaries.”

The boys all look at Chenle.

“What? He’s going to eventually find out. Mind as well rip the band aid off while we’re at it.”

“Emissaries?” Renjun repeats, the word foreign on his mouth.

“We’re like...their advisors.” Chenle clarifies. “You could say...”

Mark sighs silently. “More like controllers.” He mumbles.

“What did you say?” Haechan says with a scowl.

“Nothing! Nothing.” 

“Anyways, yeah. We’re there to keep the werewolf side of them connected to humanity. To lead them. To advise them. To be there for them. When in need.” Haechan finishes.

“So you’re…?” Renjun points his finger from Haechan to Mark.

Haechan nods his head. “My family was Mark’s family’s pack’s emissaries. And it kind of just happened that...well of course I wasn’t going to leave him.” He stands next to Mark and pats his head. Mark smiles contently. Haechan wraps his arm against Mark’s waist. “He wouldn’t last a day.” 

Renjun nods his head and shifts his eyes towards Chenle and Jisung. “And I’m assuming the same for you and Jisung.” Renjun guesses. The two blonde boys both nod their heads shyly.

Renjun nods his head slowly, taking everything in as fast and calmly as he could. He turns around to look at Jaemin, who was already looking at him. Jaemin gives Renjun a small reassuring smile. Renjun gives him a pinched smile back.

“But, I’m still assuming we _all_ don’t know anything about what we just saw. The shapeshifter.” Mark firmly says in a stiff voice as he walks towards the rug in the center to sit down.

The boys nod their heads in seriousness and gather around together on the rug.

“Do any of you guys know who it may be?” Mark begins.

“Kim Jungwoo.” Jeno confidently puts out there. “I’m betting that if it’s anyone. It’s him. He’s the only one out there we know who is high key shady _and_ would have a possible motive.”

“And that is?” Haechan asks.

“I’m not a hundred-percent sure yet…but something about him just screams ‘Hey look at me! I’m real sketch! I’m a shapeshifter!’”

“If you’re thinking he has a motive just because he’s a hunter’s son...that wouldn’t make any sense.” Haechan counters. “We’re seeing this person as a shapeshifter. Not someone against werewolves.”

“No, no. Jeno’s right. Jungwoo _has_ been real sketch lately. Ever since I first got here.” Jaemin adds.

Jaemin looks at Mark. “Mark, the night of the black light party. After everyone left. The reason why I asked you and Renjun if you told anyone about what happened was because no one besides the two of us should have known that Jaehyun hyung got hurt. But...Jungwoo did. And he told me. And I didn’t understand how or why he could know.”

Mark knits his eyebrows in thought.

“Plus. He’s been MIA for who knows how long! And what? The same semester he’s back from his year long hiatus a _shapeshifter_ shows up? It’s him. I know it is.” Jeno continues to add on to the list.

“Jeno, we can’t jump to conclusions just yet.” Haechan immediately responds. “We all know you don’t like hunters, but this is all blind speculation. You don’t _know_ that it’s him. We don’t know anything.”

“No it’s not cause he’s a- _it’s not cause of that_. Are you even listening to what we’re saying, Haechan?” Jeno snaps out.

Haechan rolls his eyes. “I’m just saying, Jeno. Don’t let your hate goggles for hunters get in the way of the actual evidence-”

Before Jeno can respond and before this escalates into something the boys all don’t want, Mark interrupts the two.

“I mean, but yeah. I guess Jeno’s point is valid. We don’t really have anyone else to suspect right now.” Mark lets out shakily while nodding his head. He straightens his back and sits up straight. The rest of the boys follow suit.

“Just in case you guys feel suspicious or something feels off...let’s make some sort of signal that would confirm it’s us. He can shift into any one. Even one of us.”

The air around them suddenly feels eerie. The boys nod their heads in unison.

“Like a code answer that only the seven of us would know.” Chenle whispers out.

“Exactly.” Mark answers while nodding his head.

“Use it if you feel suspicious.” 

The boys get ready to leave to their homes once they all finish discussing. They turn off all the lights in the warehouse and head outside, locking it behind them. The seven boys are all outside now ready to leave and get into their respective cars to head home. Before they all separate to their own ways, Jaemin asks Mark a question.

“Hey, Mark...” Jaemin calls out to Mark.

Mark turns around to face Jaemin and the rest of the five boys’ attention falls on the two.

“I forgot to ask inside, but…” 

“Who were they shifted as? When they came for you? When they attacked you?” Jaemin asks in all curiousness.

Mark’s answer would be important. To him, the boys, and maybe even to Silver Mellings. Why would the shifter go after Mark? Was Mark his target? Who was he pretending to be? Was he pretending at all? Who would the suspect of a possible stabbing be? Who was behind that mask? And who was he wearing? 

His answer would let them know one of two things. That whoever they were shifted as it would either be their reality. Or their illusion. The reality and the illusion they wanted them to see. 

Mark opens his mouth before closing it. He pauses for a brief moment before his next words.

“He was shifted as you...he was shifted as you, Jaemin.”

All six pair of eyes fall onto him.

  
☾

 

“I heard the fire alarm went off at the dance last night. Was everything okay?” 

Jaemin stops himself midway from taking another bite of his soup. 

It wasn’t that Jaemin didn’t trust Jaehyun. Or that he was any way suspicious of him. In fact, Jaehyun was probably the person he trusted most in this world as of now. But he _was_ suspicious of the shifter. And the shifter could be anyone. _Even_ his cousin.

Jaemin didn’t get any sleep last night from all the thoughts in his head on who the shifter could possibly be. So, still on edge, with bags under his eyes, Jaemin takes the awaiting bite, straightens his back, and tries his best to look his normal self. He wants to tell him the truth. He wants to tell him about it all. But, Jaemin can’t seem to do that. So he lies instead. And hopes that Jaehyun doesn’t suspect anything other than a normal teenager’s lie.

“It was a false alarm. Nothing happened.”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. Before Jaehyun can ask him about it any further, Jaemin quickly tries to change the topic.

“So, did you find anything out about the sign?”

“No, not yet. But, I asked Taeil to look into it for me since he knows a lot about symbols and their history. I’ll let you know if I find out anything, Jaemin. I promise.” 

Jaemin nods his head while taking another bite of his soup. Jaemin places his spoon down. He knows he shouldn’t be asking him this. He knows he should just keep quiet. But, Jaemin knew if anyone knew anything about anything, it would be Jaehyun. 

“Hyung...would you happen to know anything about...shapeshifting? By any chance?” Jaemin hesitantly asks.

“Huh that’s interesting to ask...especially coming from you.” 

“It’s just that I’m doing a research paper in my English class and I wanted to know if you knew anything I already didn’t.” Jaemin quickly adds. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure we both know the same things.” Jaehyun chuckles out. “The most famous lore on shapeshifting are on werewolves, Jaemin.” 

“Right. I know that, but do you think it’s possible to I don’t know…be able to shape shift into something else?”

Jaehyun looks as if he’s thinking hard to himself. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it a second later. “I mean...other than that weird kanima myth we heard about in Beacon Hills? Not much…”

Jaemin nods his head at Jaehyun’s response. “Kanima…”

Jaemin lets out a hearty laugh and shakes his head slowly. “Whoo...that really sucks for that person if that myth is true.”

Jaehyun laughs. “Yeah. Oh, Kanima…”

 

☽

 

The last bell of the day rings loudly through the halls of Silver Mellings High. 

Jaemin glances his eyes up towards the empty seat near the front of the classroom one last time. The empty seat where Renjun was suppose to be. Before Jaemin can get out of his seat to catch up to Jeno to ask if he knew where the absent boy was, Jeno is already flying out his seat into the flooded halls outside the classroom.

Jaemin lets out a sigh and packs the rest of his things into his bag hastily before heading out of the room.

Still deprived of sleep due to the events of the past weekend, Jaemin stumbles his way towards his locker and packs the rest of his books into his bag half asleep. Jaemin heads outside the school and towards the parking lot to his blue jeep to head home. Right as he’s almost near his car he turns around to a voice calling out his name.

“Jaemin!” 

“Hey, Haechan. Is something wrong?” Jaemin worriedly asks. This was probably the first time Haechan came up to him first to talk, _voluntarily._  So, of course Jaemin would assume something was up. 

“What? No.” Haechan let’s out with a small laugh. “I...uh…” Haechan begins to say while nervously peering around them to see if anyone near was listening.

“I wanted to thank you. For trying to help Mark. At the dance.” Haechan stiffly says, but genuinely, nonetheless.

“Honestly...I don’t know what I would have done in your position. So...thank you.”

Jaemin opens his mouth, but before Jaemin can respond, Haechan lifts his hand up to stop him from talking.

“I don't hate you, Jaemin.” Haechan says with a blank expression.

Jaemin slowly closes his mouth.

“I hate that you left us. But...I don't hate you.”

Jaemin looks down and lets out a sigh. “I’m sorry, Haechan. It was a confusing time for me too.” 

“I...really missed you, Jaemin.” Haechan quietly admits.

Jaemin’s eyes widen as he whips his head up. _Did Haechan...Lee Donghyuk really say that? Was he dreaming?_

“We all did.” Haechan adds. “Anyways, if you tell anyone I said any of this, I’m going back to ignoring you. Got it?”

Jaemin lets out a big smile and a small laugh along with it. “Got it.”

Haechan gives him a small smile back before turning around to leave.

“Oh...Haechan!” Jaemin calls out.

“Yeah?” Haechan says while turning back around slightly towards Jaemin.

“Do you know why Renjun wasn't at school today?”

“Oh yeah...he said he wasn’t feeling well yesterday. He’ll be back tomorrow though.” 

Jaemin nods his head at his response as Haechan runs towards Mark and his car on the other side of the parking lot.

 

☾

 

Jaemin runs up the small set of stairs once he sees the back frame of Renjun making his way towards the cafeteria. But before he can follow him around the corner a figure pops out of nowhere in front of him.

“Hey, so are you down for tonight?”

Jeno’s voice booms Jaemin back to life and the reality before him.

“W-what? Sorry, what did you say?”

“Are you down for tonight? _Remember_ …”

“Oh yeah...man, I’m sorry. I forgot that I had to go to the library after school today to research with Renjun. Our English paper.” Jaemin mumbles out while still looking at the corner.

“But that’s like just an hour right after school.” Jeno questions. “Ah, whatever. I'll just ask Mark. He can never say no to me anyways.” Jeno mischievously snickers.

Jeno looks at Jaemin, whose attention is still completely somewhere else. He follows his eyes towards the corner of the hallway.

“You looking for Renjun?” Jeno asks. 

“Yeah...how’d you know?”

Jeno breathes out an obvious sigh while shaking his head. “Sorry, Romeo. But you’re not going to find him until English class. He has a big art project he’s working on so he’s skipping lunch today.”

Jaemin looks at Jeno with a disappointed look. “Damn.”

“What’s up?”

“It’s nothing. I just haven’t seen him since everything happened this past weekend.”

“Oh yeah...he wasn’t feeling well yesterday so he skipped out.”

“I heard…” Jaemin quietly says. “Hey...have you been sleeping okay lately? After what happened?”

Jeno looks at Jaemin with a blank face for a second before letting out a big laugh. “You think _any_ of us have been sleeping well?”

“ _Hell_ no. I’ve had like fucking six hours of sleep in total since Friday night.”

Jaemin cracks out a smile. So he wasn’t the only one. He thought he was going crazy on his own. He thought _he_ was just the odd one. But it seemed like all of the boys were on edge. All having the same trouble digesting all this madness. “Same…”

“Yeah...anyways. I’m gonna go grab some lunch. I’m starving. But feel free to join us at our table.” Jeno says while smiling.

Jaemin nods his head. “I gotta do some last minute homework. But thanks. I’ll see you in English class.”

 

☽

 

“I don’t know about you. But I’m feeling something's up.”

“What are you on about now, Jeno…” Mark says while rolling his eyes. “I got to get to class.” 

“You still haven't noticed?”

“Notice what?” 

“ _Kim Jungwoo._ ” Jeno sharply whispers out while eyeing the students around them in the hallway. “He’s not at school today. _And_ he wasn’t yesterday either.”

Mark raises an eyebrow at Jeno’s observation. Mark didn't even realize he wasn't at school the past two days. He was having trouble staying awake at school instead. 

“What are the odds that the one person we’re suspecting as the shapeshifter isn’t at school the weekend after we found out? Out of all days? That doesn’t sound in any way fishy to you?”

“Well...I mean…he could be-” Mark tries to say.

“Tonight.”

“We come to the school and we look through his locker. Just the two of us. I tried to convince Jaemin, but he said he was busy. _Anyways_. _Tonight_.” Jeno enthusiastically whispers next to Mark and his locker.

“Jeno, I don’t know....I don’t exactly think that’s the best idea…" 

“Come on Mark! Don’t you want to catch him? We can’t have a shapeshifter running through our town stabbing people. Stabbing you! Whenever they feel like it!”

“Don’t you want to get some damn sleep? Cause I know I do.” Jeno finishes while crossing his arms.

Mark stills at Jeno’s words and scrunches his eyebrows together. He _was_ right. The shapeshifter was still out there. And they were the only ones who knew about it. The seven boys. They would be the only ones in all of Silver Mellings to do something about it. To catch them. Mark had to do something. He couldn’t just stay still and watch people get hurt. And plus...he really did want some sleep.

Mark lets out a frustrated groan at Jeno and slams his locker.

“Fine.”

“Yes!”

“ _But_. On one condition. We’re not telling anyone else about it. _Especially_ not Haechan.” Mark firmly says.

 “Aye, aye, captain!”

 

☾

 

Renjun gave Jaemin absolutely no chance to talk to him during their English class. Jaemin thanked the heavens for pairing them up together for their paper. At this point, the hours at the library really were the only times when Jaemin got to talk to Renjun alone.

Jaemin continues to stare at Renjun across from their usual study table at the school library.

_Renjun, I really like you._

_I really like you too._

They needed to talk about what had happened Friday night.

About what he said.

About what Renjun said.

About the shifter.

About the fact that Renjun knew that he was a werewolf now.

About the fact that Renjun’s always known about them being werewolves.

About everything.

They needed to talk about it. _Badly_.

But they haven't even said a single word to each other yet.

 _Renjun_ hadn’t even said a single word to him.

Not even a glance.

He knew Renjun would feel distant. Uncomfortable. Maybe even scared to talk about it. But it was like he wasn’t even trying.

Jaemin felt like he was back at square one.

_Why did he always feel like he was back at square one with Renjun?_

“Renjun…” Jaemin quietly calls out again for what seems like the billionth time in the hour.

“I think I’m gonna head home now.” Renjun sharply breathes out while quickly packing his things up in his bag.

“Wait, Renjun!”

Jaemin tries his fastest to pack his things up to catch him, but Renjun is already out the double doors of the library by the time Jaemin is finished. He fumbles out of his seat as quickly as he can and runs out the library and outside of the school.

Jaemin frantically looks around.

Renjun was already gone.

 

☽

 

Jaemin continues to spin in his favorite chair of his, thinking away to himself. He closes his eyes for a brief moment. He wishes he could fall asleep like this. He knew his body badly wanted to. But his mind had other plans.

Jaemin lets out a groan. He wishes he could just sleep and wake up tomorrow knowing who the shapeshifter was. Knowing what had happened all those years ago when his family was murdered. Knowing what Renjun was thinking right at this moment.

Jaemin eyes blow wide open, startled from the chime his phone had just made. He unlocks his phone and reads the message.

 

**From: Injun**

**Meet me at 1323 Station St.**

**At Dahlia’s. 10PM.**

 

Jaemin looks at the top of his phone. It was nine-thirty. He gets up and runs up the to his room to grab a jacket.

He pulls up to the building that reads ‘Dahlia’s’ in bright neon red letters. Jaemin circles the street again to find a parking spot before heading towards the entrance. He looks up at the sign before looking back at the people around the area. There were a few people leaning against the walls smoking, giving him strange looks. Jaemin shivers to himself and wraps his leather jacket around himself tighter. He quickly opens the black tinted door only to be stopped right as he gets in. 

“I.D.” The large man says in a husky low voice, arms crossed with a nasty scowl on his face. 

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” Jaemin quickly sputters out as he reaches into his pocket to open his wallet. He hands the large man his fake identification card as naturally as he can.

The man squints his eyes down at the card then back at Jaemin. He looks back down at the card a few more times before handing back his card to him while nodding his head slightly.

Jaemin lets out a deep breath when he’s inside. 

He looks around the bar with his hands inside his pocket. It was darkly lit and had smoke everywhere. In the corner of the bar there was a big red neon dahlia flower against the wall.

 _Why would Renjun ask him to come to a bar? Out of everywhere he could choose?_  

Jaemin walks towards the center of the bar where he can hear the live band playing. He walks nearer and sees a couple of people dancing in the middle. Mostly, if not all, partners. Minus one person. 

 _Renjun._  

Jaemin walks towards the middle to a dancing and twirling Renjun. He watches him as he dances to himself, eyes closed, completely unaware of his presence. He movements look graceful and mesmerizing as always. But his face...he almost looked as if he was sad. Renjun’s eyes slowly open, the expression on his face unchanging.

Renjun softly reaches out and takes both of Jaemin’s hands into his.

“Thanks for coming.” Renjun quietly says as he leans his head against Jaemin’s shoulder.

Jaemin continues to sway against Renjun and the soft music around them. He leans his head down to press his lips against his head of hair. He leans back and takes in a whiff next to Renjun’s face.

“Are you drunk?” Jaemin asks with a scowl beginning to form on his face.

“I don’t think so...” Renjun sings out.

“You smell like alcohol.”

“I guess I got a couple of free drinks. I don’t know...”

Jaemin frowns at his response. “What is this place?” Jaemin grimaces while looking around again, still tightly holding on to Renjun.

“It’s a bar...” Renjun sleepily replies.

“Yes.” Jaemin chuckles. “I can see that.”

“But why here? What's so special about it?”

“I found it this past year...” Renjun says as he closes his eyes. “I don’t know. I liked the name...”

“Dahlia’s?”

Renjun nods his head on Jaemin’s shoulder as he lets out a small sigh. “You talk to much. Just dance.”

“You don’t talk enough.” Jaemin returns immediately. “Why have you been ignoring me again?”

“Is everything okay? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine....stop talking...just dance with me, Jaemin.” Renjun murmurs out with a scowl.

Jaemin sighs. Jaemin continues to dance along to the music with Renjun. He continues to dance with him before sighing one last time. He leans back. Renjun whines from Jaemin’s grip on his shoulders pulling him away.

“We can’t just keep dancing, Renjun. We need to talk-”

Renjun leans back down and puts his head back on Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin lets out another frustrated sigh.

“Renjun, can you please just-”

Jaemin is interrupted mid sentence by an unexpected kiss on his lips. Scowl slowly disintegrating, Jaemin begins to close his eyes to the soft sensation he missed against his lips before opening them back wide open. As Jaemin tries to lean back and away, all Renjun does is snake his hand behind Jaemin’s neck to pull him in closer. Jaemin slowly begins to give up. He kisses Renjun back as the smaller boy finally succeeds in casting Jaemin under his spell.

Jaemin was pulled in. _Completely_. And he sure as hell wanted to be.

 

☾

  
 

Jeno waits next to the back doors of the school. He paces back and forth and continues to check his watch every two seconds.

_Where was he...he better show up. He better show up._

Jeno squints his eyes towards the two figures walking towards him from afar in the parking lot.

“He didn’t…” Jeno mumbles to himself as he shakes his head. “He fucking did not…” 

When Mark finally comes up beside Jeno, all Jeno does is cross his arms in disapproval. Mark looks anywhere, but at Jeno’s eyes. Jeno shakes his head at Mark before turning towards the figure beside him.

Jeno lets out a sigh before pulling Mark away to talk to him alone. 

“What’s he doing here?” Jeno sharply asks. “I thought it was just the two of us! And _especially not Haechan_?” 

“You know I can't lie to him!” Mark sharply whispers back. 

“So, what? You just decided to tell him everything? Our entire master plan? Like it meant nothing to you? I _trusted_ you.”  

“Jeno. Shut up. It _is_ nothing. We’re just going through his locker.” Mark deadpans.

“Whatever.” Jeno hisses. “Come on.”

Mark waves to Haechan, signaling him to come and join them.

Once the three boys easily get into the school through the locked back doors, they begin to make their way towards the lockers, tiptoeing.

“Let me just say for the hundredth time. This little ‘plan’ of yours is stupid as hell. And we’re wasting our time.” Haechan whispers out loudly while rolling his eyes. “What do you expect to find in his locker? A murder weapon? A note saying ‘I’m the shapeshifter’?”

“The shifter won’t be that stupid. We’re wasting our time. And risking our lives in getting caught. I don’t mind your crusty asses getting caught. But I better not. I have a reputation to maintain.”

 _“Oh will you just shut up_ , Haechan. If we get caught it’s going to be cause of you and you’re loud ass voice!” Jeno whispers back.

Haechan rolls his eyes for the hundredth time that night in response before sending daggers towards Jeno.

 

☽

 

“I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere, okay?” Jaemin says. 

Renjun nods his head in response as he watches Jaemin disappear into the crowd and towards the side bar. He was guessing he went to go get some water to wake him up. He was fine. He didn’t feel a thing. Maybe that wasn’t a good sign… 

Renjun sighs as he closes his eyes. There was something about this bar and always feeling so damn sleepy. Maybe it was the dim lights. Or the booze he drank earlier. Or maybe it was something in the air. Renjun starts to hum along to the music playing from the live band.Renjun’s nice little daydream is interrupted by an unwanted voice across from him.

“What's someone like you sitting here alone?” 

Renjun opens his eyes to a guy he immediately recognizes as a senior from last year. He doesn’t remember much of him. But what he did remember was that he had one nasty reputation.

Renjun scoffs. “Get lost.”

“C'mon. Don't be like that. You haven’t even given me a chance.”

Renjun tries his best to ignore him and his presence, but loses it once the guy starts to touch his wrist. Renjun harshly jerks his wrist away from the guy’s touch. “I said to fucking get lost! I'm here with someone!” He yells.

Right as Renjun pulls his wrist away, Jaemin pushes the guy’s chest away and off his seat.

“He said he was with someone.”

The guy immediately lets out a chuckle. “Well if it isn't none other than Na Jaemin.” He grins.

“The lone psycho wolf on the loose. What you gonna do about it? You going to kill me too?”

“He said get lost.” Jaemin growls out, eyes immediately glowing his usual bright blue.

The guy stumbles back. Two other guys come up behind him and pat his chest.

“Come one, man. Let’s go.” The guy next to him says shakily. The three guys all give Jaemin an uneasy look before turning around.

“Did you see his eyes? He must of really fucking killed his family.” The other guy says as they all turn to leave towards the exit.

Jaemin turns back around to face Renjun, but he’s already getting off of his seat to leave.

“Renjun, wait.” Jaemin says as he grabs onto his fleeing arm. Jaemin pulls Renjun to face him as softly as he can.

Renjun looks down. Eyes completely avoiding Jaemin. 

“Renjun, I don’t understand you. Why are you avoiding me? Avoiding us?” Jaemin asks, eyebrows knit together in frustration. He was tired of thinking. Of wondering. Questioning.

“One second you’re dancing with me. And another second you’re pushing me away. One second you’re kissing the daylights out of me. And another second you’re ignoring me like the fucking plague!"

“I don’t get it. I don’t get _you_.” Jaemin breathes out sharply. 

“What do you want?” Jaemin asks, eyes drooped down. 

Renjun opens his mouth, but then closes it. He bites his lips in silence before pulling away. He runs off to what he assumes is the restroom.

Jaemin groans and lets out a defeated sigh as he watches Renjun disappear.

 

☾

 

“Okay. I think it was this one.” 

“You think? Or you know?”

“God, okay. _I know_ it’s this one.” Jeno confidently says as the three boys surround Jungwoo’s locker.

“I’m telling you guys. Something just doesn’t feel right. _Trust me.”_

“We always trust you, Jeno. _That’s_ the problem.” Mark grumbles as he watches Jeno try and open the locker.

“Got it.” Jeno chirps once he’s pried opened the locker.

The three begin to dig through his locker. After a couple minutes of searching thoroughly through Jungwoo’s things, Jeno steps back with a sigh.

“Nothing…” 

Suddenly, something rings from the back of the locker. Jeno rummages through the back of the locker and clumsily picks up the phone once he’s found it. He almost drops it on the floor once it's in his hands.

“Fuck!”

“Holy shit…” Mark breathes out. 

“Well don’t just stand there! Answer it!” Haechan yelps.

“What? No! You answer it!” Jeno says while tossing the phone into Haechan’s hands like a hot potato.

Haechan rolls his eyes. The phone continues to ring in his hands. The three boys look at each other before all nodding in unison.

Haechan answers the call. “Hello?”

“Is this Kim Jungwoo?” the girl on the other line asks.

“Uh...yes…”

Jeno narrows his eyes at Haechan’s response. Haechan shrugs and makes a face before giving the person on the phone his attention again. 

“We’re calling to confirm again that you will be picking up the package tonight.”

“Package?”

“Yes, will you be picking it up at the same location as always?”

“Yes.” Haechan clears his throat. “And...that is?”

“The Golden Pier?”

“Ah, yes. Yes! Of course. Right. Yes. I’ll be there.”

Jeno's shaky eyes continue to flicker back and forth to Haechan and to the cellphone against his ear. Mark continues to bite on his nails, eyes screaming out _we’re royally fucked_.

Haechan quickly ends the call and lets out the biggest sigh on planet Earth.

“Oh my fucking god. What did I just do.”

“What did you just do.” Jeno repeats with a look of doom on his face.

 

☽

 

The three of them finally arrive to the location that is ‘The Golden Pier’. To be safe, they park their car a couple blocks down and walk the rest of their way. The closer they get to the worn out lit up sign, they realize that the place is connected to a dock leading to a lake. 

Jeno shivers while looking out towards the dark lake in front of them. 

“What the fuck is this place…” Jeno quietly whispers out while scooting closer towards Haechan. 

“Hyuk, I-I don’t have a good feeling about this…” Mark whines out while scooting closer towards Haechan as well.

“Will you two just shut up and keep quiet? _I’ll_ do the talking.” Haechan says as he tries to push off the two clingy boys from him.

The three stand in front of the building, under the sign that reads ‘The Golden Pier’, before giving each other one last look.

Haechan opens the door, and the two follow him inside.

They walk in silently and look around. At least look where they can. Its a bar looking place. And there’s smoke everywhere. So much that they can barely see their surroundings clearly. Jeno, Mark, and Haechan all cough in unison once further inside. Jeno looks to his right and see big bad looking men against their barstools giving them nasty looks. Jeno coughs again at the musty air around them. 

“What was goody two shoes Kim Jungwoo doing at a place like this?” Jeno whispers. 

Haechan stops in his tracks once he thinks he’s in front of a worker. The two beside him stop behind him, continuously eyeing the people around them with suspicion. Mark clutches on to the back of Haechan's shirt.

“We’re here to pick up a package.” 

The person across from them turns around and the three of them immediately step back simultaneously. The guy behind the counter looked way over six feet, had big scary eyes, and definitely was scowling at them.

Haechan clears his throat. “For Kim Jungwoo.” 

The guy looks at Haechan for a long second before turning around to disappear behind the counter through a door. They hear him call out a muffled name. 

Haechan, Jeno, and Mark all hold in their breath, waiting. Hoping that whoever came out from behind the counter didn't end up killing them. Mark squeezes his eyes shut.

A moment later two figures come back out to the front. It’s a girl. A petite girl with soft pink hair. And dark eyes.

“You said you were here to pick up a package for Kim Jungwoo?”

They all nod their heads quickly in unison. 

“Looks like you were played. Someone just stopped by to pick it up.” the girl says nonchalantly.

They all look at each other with confused expressions. 

“Do you know what they looked like?” Haechan quickly asks. 

The girl sighs and leans her hands on the bar counter. “I don't remember for sure. But, he was around six foot tall. Really thin. Lanky.” 

Haechan nods his head. “Thank you.” 

Haechan turns around to leave, but notices that the two were still stuck on their feet. Haechan rolls his eyes. And they called themselves 'fearless werewolves'. Haechan mentally laughs to himself. He quickly pulls the two boys by the collar of their shirts.

“Oh...” The girl suddenly says. 

The three boys all freeze and all look at the girl with the pink hair. She bats her eyes before bringing her hand up to her chin.

“He had silver hair.”

 

☾

 

“Okay. So it’s official.” Jeno plainly says. “Jungwoo’s the shapeshifter.” 

“Who else would come to a shady as fuck place like this?” Jeno adds.

The three walk out of the Golden Pier and into the dark street only lit up by a couple of lamp posts near the lake.

“We still don’t know if he’s the shifter for sure, Jeno. All we know is that Kim Jungwoo likes to come to shady places like this on weekdays.” Haechan responds right away.

“What? Haechan would you for the love of god stop trying to ignore the fact that everything is pointing to Jungwoo as the shifter?” Jeno annoyingly breathes out.

“But the question is, even if Jungwoo _is_ the shifter...then why did he attack me? Especially looking like Jaemin?” Mark interjects. “I just don’t get it.”

“What’s his motive in targeting _us_?”

The two boys stop walking when they both realize Haechan’s not beside them. They look back towards a solemn looking Haechan.

“Mark. You’re the only true alpha this town’s ever seen. And as much as I want to protect you and hide you from the world, there are just things in life that you can’t ignore. You’re special. _Really_ special. And people like special. _Want_ special. And sometimes people will do whatever it takes to _destroy_ that special.”

“And sometimes...people don’t need motives. Sometimes, people do bad things because that’s just what they are. People. Mad. Crazy. Scary. _Bad_ people.” Haechan quietly says.

Mark lets out a sigh. He shivers visibly. 

“That was...really dark, Haechan. Don't ever say stuff like that again. It doesn't suit you.” Jeno says.

“Whatever I’m just saying I could get why the shifter would go for Mark.” Haechan says while rolling his eyes.

The three boys continue walking. 

“Oh god…” 

“What is that?”

The three boys halt in the middle of the alleyway that they were currently walking through.

Jeno gags. “Do you smell that?”

Haechan looks confused and gives the two boys a weird expression. “What the fuck you two on about now?”

Jeno and Mark both each other a look. The two boys both look towards their right to the big dirty blue dumpster.

The two slowly walk towards the dumpster step by step. They draw closer and closer to it until the two are right in front of it. They both give each other a skeptical look before both opening the dumpster lid together.

Jeno lets out a sigh of relief. “There's nothing there. 

“Just trash, just trash.” Mark breathes out while patting Jeno’s back in reassurance. Jeno gives Mark a nod and pats his back as well.

The two quickly turn around when they hear Haechan gasp. Haechan wasn’t where he was a minute ago. Jeno and Mark rush towards the back of the dumpster when they hear Haechan’s shaky voice.

“You guys…”

The two gasp in unison once they get beside Haechan. Jeno stumbles back and falls to the floor once he sees it. Mark immediately clutches onto Haechan and gags. 

“Holy shit…” Mark breathes out.

 

☽

 

Renjun runs towards the bathroom. He flings open the door and rushes up against the sink. He continues to pant, chest heaving, before shaking his head. He hastily turns on the water faucet and splashes cold water onto his face. His head his hanging down, hands against the wet sink. 

_Wake up Huang Renjun. Wake up, wake up, wake up._

He squeezes his eyes shut, only to open them right back to see Jaemin in the reflection of the mirror. 

Renjun looks at Jaemin from the reflection of the mirror. He continues to breath heavily, still trying to catch his breath.

Jaemin walks in the restroom and closes the door behind him. His face looks hard and Renjun can see his chest move up and down from his heavy breathing.

Jaemin starts to walk closer towards Renjun.

“I don’t care about anything.” Jaemin says as he takes another step.

“I don’t care about _anything_.” Jaemin repeats while taking another step closer.

Renjun turns around to face Jaemin with a vacant look in his eyes. Renjun lets out a shaky breath.

_Why was it so hard? Why was everything so damn complicated? Why couldn’t he say no?_

“All I need to know is one thing.” Jaemin says once he’s right against Renjun.

Renjun closes his eyes and reaches out to gently caress the side of Jaemin’s cheek, unconsciously. Jaemin pulls Renjun closer to him by the waist.

“Do you want me?”

_Say no. Say no. Say no._

“Yes.”

Right as Renjun lets out his answer, Jaemin instantly leans down to take Renjun’s lips. Renjun pulls Jaemin closer by his jacket and kisses him back just the same. Just the same as Jaemin was kissing him at that moment. Eager. Rough. Passionate.

Renjun gasps out lightly when Jaemin takes Renjun by his hips with both of his hands. He easily hoists Renjun up on the sink, lips still attached to each other.

Jaemin wraps his arms around his small waist and his back. Renjun snakes both his arms around Jaemin’s neck, pulling him even closer by lightly tugging on the ends of his hair. Renjun’s mouth curves into a small smile when he begins to feel Jaemin’s long lashes flutter against his skin. 

The two continue to messily kiss one another. Not caring about the world outside of them. Of their worries. Of their scrambled thoughts. And especially not caring about Silver Mellings and its bullshit. 

Their short lived moment is interrupted by a blaring ringing from the pocket of Renjun’s jacket.

Renjun pulls back with a startled gasp, his arms still tightly wrapped around Jaemin’s neck. Both Jaemin and Renjun are breathless. Both slightly panting, trying to catch the breath they just realized they both needed. Renjun immediately looks down at Jaemin’s red cherry lips and back up at Jaemin’s wild disheveled hair sticking out everywhere. He chuckles out at the view. The continuous ringing brings him back to life as he reaches into his pocket to grab his phone out.

Renjun squints his eyes at the caller and immediately picks it up.  
  
“Hello? Haechan?”

“What? What? Slow down, Haechan!” Renjun frantically says into the speaker.

Jaemin watches Renjun, _or his lips,_ in curiousness, silently. His hands still grasped tightly against his waist. He can see Renjun’s blank expression suddenly morph into something that looks like fear. Jaemin scrunches his eyebrows in concern. 

Renjun gives Jaemin a panicked look. “O-okay...we’ll head over there right now.”

Renjun hangs up the phone and looks directly into Jaemin’s eyes. His eyes were shaking. His lips were trembling. His face pale, the color drained out of his face completely. Renjun clutches onto his phone and tightly onto Jaemin’s arm. 

“T-they found a body.” Renjun stutters out quietly.

Jaemin’s eyes widen.

“They think it's Jungwoo.”

 

☾

 

 


	6. ☽

☾

 

The two boys quickly get out of the blue jeep and dash together towards what they both hope is the Golden Pier. Renjun and Jaemin rush towards the alleyway Haechan had described the best he could to them on the phone. 

Renjun and Jaemin both stop when they see the three boys. They both take in a deep breath at the sight before them.

Mark is throwing up as Haechan is patting his back with a worried look on his face. Jeno, arms crossed, continuously pacing back and forth not far behind.

Jeno whips his head up when he hears the two walk closer to the three.

“Oh thank god! What took you guys so long!” Jeno says aloud, voice full of panic.

“Where is it?” Jaemin reluctantly asks.

Jeno points towards the back of the dumpster with a grim look on his face.

Jaemin and Renjun give each other a look before nodding. The two head towards the back of the dumpster together slowly. Renjun’s breath starts to gradually become unsteady with every step he takes. He grabs onto Jaemin’s hand without thinking once the two are almost near the very back.

Renjun quickly turns his head away after he’s gotten a glance at the body. “Oh god…”

Jaemin is silent as he continues to look at the body, inspecting and taking in every detail he can.

“I think I’m gonna puke…” Renjun breathes out as he covers his nose with his sleeve.

The five boys gather around in a circle away from the dumpster. Haechan, Jeno, and Mark all explain to the two boys all that had happened. Everything from the phone in the locker to the events that took place in the Golden Pier all the way up to when they discovered the body moments after.

Renjun and Jaemin shake their heads, still in absolute disbelief.

“Did you guys see…” Haechan quietly murmurs out. 

“Yeah…” Jaemin says while nodding his head. 

“They looked like…”

“Claw marks.” Jaemin finishes.

“You think a werewolf did this to him?” Mark questions with a cracked voice.

The five boys all fall into silence. Their unsteady breaths and the buzzing of the street lamp the only things heard in the dark eerie alleyway.

“What should we do?” Jeno whispers. Scared that their voices would be heard. Scared that someone was watching them. Scared that someone would catch them. Scared about everything the night continued to revealed to them, like some long never ending horror movie.

“ _What should we do?_ ” Haechan scoffs. “I think it's pretty obvious what we should do!”

“We have to call the police!”

“And how are we going to explain how we all somehow came across his body in the middle of fucking nowhere!” Jeno quietly hisses at Haechan. “Or Golden Pier or whatever the hell this fucking place is!”

“We can’t just leave his body here!” Haechan croaks.

Jeno lets out a shaky breath. “Oh god…”

Jeno straightens his back out and turns around to face the empty alleyway. He begins pacing back and forth again. The four boys look at Jeno with worry.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god. Why did we ever come here?”

“Jeno…” Haechan calls out worriedly.

Jeno begins to freak out. “This is all my fault. _This is all my fault._ ”

“Jeno, it’s gonna be alright. Just calm down...” Renjun softly says as he takes a step towards the panicked boy.

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Jeno barks out. “There’s a fucking dead rotting body behind that freaking dumpster!”

“ _Kim Jungwoo’s body!_ ” Jeno shouts.

Renjun immediately takes a step back, startled by Jeno’s booming voice in his ears.

“Jeno, keep it down!” Haechan hisses out.

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down...” Jeno mumbles to himself as he continues to pace back and forth, a deep scowl covering his face.

Jaemin lets out a sigh and walks towards Jeno. He puts his hand around Jeno’s shoulder in comfort. Jaemin can feel Jeno shivering all over. Jeno flinches, but immediately squeezes his eyes shut at the touch. His breathing begins to steady.

“Maybe we _should_ just call the police…” Jaemin suggests.

Before anyone can respond to Jaemin’s suggestion, Mark takes several steps back away from the rest of the boys.

“You guys…” Mark gulps. “I think someone already did." 

The boys all follow Mark’s gaze towards the end of the alley. From afar the five boys see bright flashing red and blue lights come into view. They realize the lights to be police cars coming towards them when they begin to hear the familiar sound of sirens in their ears.

“Shit…” Jeno sharply breathes out.

 

☽

  
“So,” Sheriff Wong begins as he slams his files report down onto the desk. “Would any of you care to explain what the hell you five boys were doing in the alley where Kim Jungwoo’s dead body was found at this ungodly hour?”

“Anyone?”

The five boys all have their heads down. Not daring to look up at the Sheriff’s piercing glare. There was no reason to. They could all feel it boring through their skulls. The five boys are all snugly sitting side by side by each other on the long wooden bench at the police station. Mark reaches out to firmly place a hand on Jeno’s uncontrollable shaking leg. Jeno takes a quick glance at Mark and lets out a shaky breath before looking back down at his shoes. 

“So who’s going to talk first?”

The only response is silence. Like the response to all of the Sheriff’s previous questions. The five boys had told each other before the police arrived that they would all remain silent until they figured something out. Until they figured things out. Until they figured out a way for them to prove their innocence. But, what they didn’t think through was that staying silent would just make them look even more guilty and suspicious. Mark knew the boys were all thinking the same thing. It was only a matter of time before one of them spilled the beans. Before they couldn’t stand to keep still. Keep quiet.

“We swear it wasn’t us! We swear!” Jeno suddenly confesses out while standing up briskly from his seat.

The rest of the four boys follow him out of their seats immediately. They turn to face Jeno, all eyes on him. 

“ _Jeno!_ ” Haechan squeaks out.

“What? I’m not lying?” Jeno defends. “None of us are lying. It really wasn’t us, Sheriff. You _have_ to believe us. Please!” 

Before the Sheriff can say something out of his opening mouth, Mark steps forward. 

“Sir. May I have a word with you?”

The boys all turn their eyes towards Mark now.

“Alone?" 

The Sheriff narrows his eyes at Mark before leaning off from the outside desk. He nods his head slightly as he leads Mark towards his office without a word.

The four boys watch Mark disappear into the room. They all look at each other with the same look in their eyes. Fear.

The Sheriff closes the door tightly after the two enter inside the room. He walks behind his desk and sits down in his chair. Mark sits in the empty chair across from him and his table in silence. He lets out an uneasy breath before sitting up straight.

“It wasn’t us.” Mark confidently says.

“And sir. Not to be disrespectful, but we all know that you’re part of a well known family full of hunters.

The Sheriff gives Mark a glare before turning around to stand from his seat. He quickly shuts the blinds of the window harshly before sitting back down in his chair.

“I’m just asking, _please_ don’t be biased in this. They’re telling the truth. _We’re_ telling the truth. It wasn’t us. I promise.” 

Sheriff Wong takes a deep breath as he leans back into his chair. “Look, Mark. I know you’re a good kid. All of Silver Mellings knows that you’re a good kid. But, I also know that _you know_ that the town has seen a lot of violence lately. A lot of unsolved, unknown, gritty _mysterious_ violence. But, _this?”_

The Sheriff lightly scoffs while scooting himself forward towards Mark in his chair. “A bunch of werewolf boys found in an alley next to a hunter son’s _dead_ body?”

“I’m sorry, son. But I can’t explain that. I don’t know _how_ to explain that.”

“Sir. I think we were framed. I-I know it doesn’t make sense right now...but, _please._ You have to believe us-”

The phone rings.

“Hold on one second.” the Sheriff says as he holds a silencing finger in front of his face. He picks up the phone on his desk and takes the call.

Mark closes his mouth and sits there in silence. And just watches the Sheriff carefully as his face twists into all different kinds of expressions in the span of a couple minutes. Mark holds his breath as the Sheriff hangs the phone up with a confused and distressed look on his face. Mark straightens his back some more.

The Sheriff smooths out his forehead before leaning back and letting out a deep sigh. The Sheriff stands up from his seat and walks towards Mark. He gives Mark’s shoulder a light squeeze. 

“You kids are free to go.”

Mark looks up at the Sheriff in confusion. What kind of phone call did he get to let all of them free with one word?

Mark slowly stands up from his seat, face still scrunched up in disbelief. He has a hard time forming his words.

“C-could I ask why you’re letting us go all of the sudden?”

“We got a call from the forensics just now. There’s no evidence as of now proving that you five boys are guilty.” The Sheriff sharply lets out.

“Suspects? _Maybe_. But not killers.”

Mark looks at him in silence, still not entirely sure of what he means. Of what he was implying.

“Kim Jungwoo. They said from the looks of the state of his body, he was killed _months_ ago." 

Mark’s eyes widen at the words the Sheriff had just said. They ring loudly in his ears over and over and over again.

_He was killed months ago._

Mark is speechless.

“So as of now. We’re treating Kim Jungwoo’s death as an ongoing unsolved murder case. We’ll let you know if we need any further questioning or if we need to bring any of you in for any reason. But, for now, you boys should get home. Your parents will be worried where you’re off to. 

“I’ll have Officer Lan take you kids home. And _i’ll be sure_ to tell him to let your parents know what you boys were up to tonight.”

Mark slowly nods his head. Still dazed from everything the Sheriff had told him. Still trying to process everything as quickly as he can. Still trying to figure everything out.

_He was killed months ago._

_Months ago_. This changed everything. That meant the shifter was still out there. That meant that the Jungwoo they had seen at school. At the parties. In the hallways the couple of past weeks. The past couple of _days_. That _that_ was all the shapeshifter. All along. 

And that the real Jungwoo… 

The real Kim Jungwoo was dead.

 

☾

 

“So what you’re saying is that we're dealing with a murderous on the loose shapeshifter who we have no slightest idea on who they are?”

Mark nods his head slowly. Haechan lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Great! Wonderful! Amazing!” Haechan beams outs. “Just how I wanted to spend my first semester of my senior year!" 

The seven boys are all gathered sitting around in a circle at their usual lunch table. The boys had been confused to what Mark could have said to let them all go after a single conversation in the Sheriff’s office, but they didn’t question it when they were all escorted home. When the boys had all safely gotten home, they had all bombarded Mark’s phone with series of messages asking him to explain what had happened. 

It’s only been a day since the discovery of Kim Jungwoo’s dead body, but it seemed as if the entirety of Silver Mellings had already known about. And although Sheriff Wong did try his best to not get the boys too involved with the media and press, somehow that didn’t stop from the rest of the town from trying _their_ best.

The seven boys turn their heads around to the peering lunch tables around them. They all scoot in closer.

“Don’t mind them. It’ll die down in a couple days.” Jaemin reassures the group.

The boys all nod and give their attention back towards Mark’s words.

“We still don’t exactly know for sure if the shifter killed Jungwoo.” Mark shakily states.

“It would make plenty sense that he did.” Chenle chimes in while taking another bite of his sandwich.

Jisung gives him a strange look. “How are you still eating?”

Chenle shrugs his shoulders. He’s about to take another bite when he suddenly feels all eyes on him. “What? A boy’s gotta eat!”

“Anyways, we still don’t exactly know. _But_. What we _do_ know, is that the Jungwoo that we saw these past weeks at school? These past few days? That _that_ was all the shapeshifter. He was pretending to be Jungwoo. The entire time.”

“Damn...I can't believe I was talking to…” Jaemin says while shaking his head in disbelief.

All seven boys shiver visibly in unison.

“That’s fucking crazy…” Jisung quietly lets out, still trying his best to process everything. Jisung and Chenle had found out about the discovery and death of Jungwoo through the news just like everyone else. It wasn’t until the next morning when Mark had explained to the two of them all the crazy events that had taken place the night before.

The boys all go silent once more. 

“What if…what if the shifter _wanted_ us to find that cell phone?” Jeno quietly says, eyes still downcast towards the table. The rest of the boys look towards Jeno, who was still clearly shaken by the events last night.

“What if...he _wanted_ us to suspect it was Jungwoo all along? _Wanted_ us to come to the Golden Pier. _Wanted_ us to find his body.” Jeno says while looking up at them with a serious look.

“So he could frame us.” 

They all take in a breath. It would be a lie to say that the boys weren’t all thinking that. It would make perfect sense. And it would have been the perfect setup. The perfect picture.

“What if...he really did kill Jungwoo…”

“But, why? This doesn’t make any sense!” Haechan says while letting out a frustrated sigh. 

“If it weren’t for that forensics report...we all really could have been framed.” Jaemin reminds them grimly.

“Who could it be?” Chenle asks in a soft quiet voice.

The whispering around them continue to grow louder and louder by the second. Renjun turns around and sees a nearby table giving him dirty looks.

“It could be anyone…” Renjun breathes out.

They all simultaneously look around the packed and rowdy cafeteria room.

“Okay. Just...no one trust anyone outside of this table. Alright?” Mark firmly says.

The rest of the boys nod their heads quickly in unison.

“Even us...we _have_ to be careful. Use the question and answer we made up if you have to.”

They all nod their heads.

“And _immediately_ let me know if you think the shifter is back. Even if it’s the slightest bit of suspicion.”

 

☽

 

The rest of the week goes by smoother than they all expect it to. The students of Silver Mellings had already stopped gossiping and moved on to their next targets. There seemed to be no sign of the shifter anywhere in the halls of the school or around their town the past week either. The boys were beginning to think that perhaps the shifter was gone. That maybe the shifter was somewhere else where looking carefully for his next target. Or perhaps the shifter was onto something. A bigger and more dangerous plan. Either way, the boys were all still on edge, despite no clear sign of the shifter.

It was particularly hard for Jaemin not to be able to tell Jaehyun about everything that was going on. His cousin knew and could tell the past few weeks how off Jaemin was acting and always tried his best to get him to tell him what was up. But, Jaemin knew he couldn’t risk it. Couldn’t risk the safety of the rest of the boys. And he wouldn’t.

Jaehyun runs down the stairs with a couple of duffel bags hanging on his arms. He misses the last step and falls onto the floor clumsily. Jaemin immediately gets up from the couch and runs over to help his cousin.

“Everything okay?” Jaemin asks as he hands the fallen bags into Jaehyun’s hands.

Jaehyun scrambles off the floor and takes the bag into his hands in a frenzied manner.

“The sign, Jaemin! Taeil just called me and told me he might know someone who knows what it means!”

“What? That’s great!” Jaemin enthusiastically says. “Who is it?”

“She’s a professor at a university not too far from here. I don’t know how long i’ll be gone for, but you know the drill.” Jaehyun says as he walks over to the kitchen counter dropping his bags onto the floor. 

Jaemin follows behind him while rubbing his eyes. “Is Taeil hyung going too?”

“Yeah, he is. So I called and asked Taeyong to check up on you every night while I’m gone.”

“What? No, hyung. It’s fine. I’m not a kid anymore. I’ll be fine. I-I’ll call him if anything comes up.” Jaemin quickly says while rounding the corner of the kitchen island. “I won’t throw anymore parties. _I promise_.”

Jaehyun looks at Jaemin with a frown. He takes a deep sigh before rolling his eyes. “Fine. I’m trusting you this time. But, you call him if anything comes up. Okay?”

Jaemin nods his head with a sheepish smile.

 

☾

 

“Hey, Jaemin. Long time no talk.”

Jaemin gives Phil a blank look and blinks his eyes before closing his locker. He lets out a long sigh before walking past him to make his way towards the library in silence. It was a long day, but it was a good day so far. And he wasn’t going to let someone like _Phil_ ruin it. He wasn’t.

Phil quickly catches up to him and shoves his shoulder against his roughly. “What’s wrong, Jaemin?”

 _Just ignore it. Ignore it, Jaemin. Ignore it._  

“You in a bad mood cause the cops almost caught you in the act?” Phil snickers.

Jaemin stops in his tracks and takes a deep breath. He continues walking a moment later.

“Did you kill Jungwoo too? Like you killed your entire family?”

“How about you just fucking fuck off, _Phil_.”

Phil turns around and shoves Jaemin against the locker. “What’d you say to me?”

Jaemin shakes off the tinge of adrenaline starting to build from his shoulders and cracks his neck.

Phil quickly looks to his left and right. The day was over so most of the students were already gone and out of the school, and the teachers all stuck inside their classrooms getting ready to leave. Phil creeps closer towards Jaemin with a nasty scowl on his face. 

Jaemin scoffs as he wipes the splotch of blood off of his mouth with the back of his hand. “You’re exactly the same Phil I remember from middle school.”

“Always picking on people when you feel like it. Shoving kids into the lockers when you’re bored.”

Jaemin shakes his head. “It’s a shame, really. I thought you’d at least act your age once you got into high school. But it seems like you’ll forever be a fucking dim witted prick of a bully.” Jaemin spits out. 

Right as those last words leave Jaemin’s mouth, from the corner of his eyes he sees a fisted hand fly into the air. _Right_ into his face. I guess he saw that coming. 

Jaemin stumbles back a bit from the punch into the lockers. It didn’t hurt _that_ much, if he was being honest, but a punch was still a punch. He stands back up straight to suddenly see a figure fly from the side into Phil.

Jaemin watches with wide eyes as Mark punches Phil square in the jaw. Phil stumbles onto the floor, clutching his jaw while groaning. He quickly tries to scramble off the floor. 

Jaemin and Mark watch as Phil quickly scrambles off the floor as fast as he can while muttering under his breath with what looks like pure fear in his eyes. 

“Bunch of fucking freaks!”

Mark laughs lightly as he watches Phil disappear around the corner. He faces Jaemin with a bright cheerful smile.

“I might be a true alpha, but I’m not gonna let a prick get away with messing with one of us _any_ day.” 

“Thanks, Mark.” Jaemin shakes his head. “But you still shouldn’t have done that. And don’t think your so sly. I saw your eyes.”

“It’s whatever. Sometimes you gotta do that from time to time to really scare off the bad ones.”

Jaemin lets out a chuckle. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Mark says while patting Jaemin’s back. He knits his eyebrows at Jaemin’s forming bruise on his lips. “Ouch...left a little something on your…” He says while making a motion towards his face. 

Jaemin reaches up to touch his lip. “Oh. This. Yeah, no worries.” He sighs out. “It’ll be gone in a jiffy.”

Mark nods his head. “You headed to the library?”

“Yeah. For-”

“Renjun.” Mark finishes.

Jaemin nods his head. “Yeah. For Renjun.” He breathes out.

“About...Renjun…” Mark says while scratching the back of his head. “He’s...well he sort of told me about...you. And him.”

Jaemin freezes in his spot.

“Look. I know we...have our differences. And I know this is sort of weird to ask...but, could you...could you be careful with him? He’s been all over the place lately and I’m sure you can feel it too.”

“It’s probably because of everything’s that’s been going on with the shifter and finding out about us and everything else, but…” Mark lets out a sigh.

“Just don’t hurt him.” Mark firmly says. “Is what I’m trying to say. I know he’s human, but he’s still part of my pack. And I see him as someone who’s like my family.”

“I know you won’t, but if you hurt him…”

“Mark.” Jaemin stops him. “I...I think you might already know. But...I don’t have many people around me that I can protect.”

Mark immediately gives Jaemin a look that can only be seen as sympathy. A look Jaemin has gotten familiar with these past few years.

“But...Renjun. I want to protect him. And I will. He means a lot to me. You don’t have anything to worry about anything.”

Jaemin watches Mark relax as his shoulders slump down. He can feel Mark wind down. He can feel the tension dissipate. Jaemin shoots Mark a smile. “I’ll take care of him.”

 

☽

 

Jaemin walks up towards the library’s double doors while smiling. He watches Renjun fiddle with his phone, leaning against the wall quietly next to the library entrance. He calls out his name once he’s a couple of feet in front of him.

Renjun eyebrows scrunch up together as Jaemin grows closer. He quickly walks up to Jaemin and immediately runs his thumb gently over Jaemin’s busted lip.

“What happened to your face?” He quietly asks with a scowl.

Jaemin leans into the touch, despite the sting. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Jaemin, who did this to you?” Renjun asks a little angrily. He looked like an angry little fox. Looked like he could bite, but small and harmless if you looked a little closer.

Jaemin lets out a small chuckle and takes Renjun’s hovering hand into his. “A nobody. Don’t worry about it, Renjun. It’ll heal in a couple minutes.” He says with a small smirk.

Renjun peeps out a tiny smile. “ _Right._  I forgot…about...”

“Yeah. My little wolfy powers _can_ actually come in handy, believe it or not Injun-”

Renjun’s smile falters as the last word leaves from Jaemin’s tongue. 

“Oh shit. Sorry, I forgot-” Jaemin begins. 

“No...it’s okay. It’s okay, Jaemin.” Renjun quickly assures as he takes Jaemin’s fingertips into his small hand. Renjun looks down at their feet before looking back up with a sad look on his face. “Jaemin...I’m sorry for...I’m sorry for being so confusing sometimes.”

“I know you want to ask me questions. And I know you want answers. But...I just...I just can’t give them to you right now. And I don’t know if I ever can...and I know that isn’t fair to you. And I know that it can be frustrating, so I understand if-”

“It’s okay, Injun. You don’t need to explain. Really. I’m a patient guy.” Jaemin laughs lightly. “And...I trust you.”

“I just don’t want you to bottle up everything. Whatever it is, whatever it might be you’re dealing with...just know that I’m here.”

Renjun tiptoes up to place a small gentle kiss on the unbruised side of Jaemin’s lips.

Jaemin watches Renjun across from the library desk. He quietly pays attention to the way Renjun’s lips curl up whenever he reads something interesting from the textbook under him. Jaemin smiles to himself while continuing to watch Renjun, only to frown a minute later at the insanely erratic sound of his pounding chest.

After the bar, Jaemin had decided to stop asking Renjun questions. Like he told him he would. Jaemin and Renjun’s relationship was...complicated. And he had realized over the weeks that the key to keep Renjun from running away and ignoring him was one simple answer.

To not ask any questions. And to not look for answers. It was hard. And frustrating. But it worked. And if that meant Jaemin could hold him, kiss him, and keep him closer. For some reason, some odd reason, that was alright. And it was enough.

The two finish their weekly research, pack up their things, and head home together towards Jaemin’s blue jeep in the parking lot.

After finding Jungwoo’s body that night, Jaemin had insisted and begged Renjun to let him drive him home after school instead of him taking the bus. He knew he was being a little overprotective, but with the shifter still out there, he couldn’t live with himself if anything had happened to him.

Renjun shifts in the passenger seat of the car. He lets out a frustrated sigh before squirming some more.

Jaemin glances over at Renjun. He raises his eyebrows at the clearly frustrated boy.

“Months ago?” Renjun lets out. “I just don’t get it.”

“Get what…” Jaemin asks plainly as he turns a corner of a street.

“It was _months_ ago since his death. But why now? Why wait until now?” Renjun continues to question, his eyebrows deeply knitted together in thought.

“Why wait in the shadows until…”

Renjun looks at Jaemin. Jaemin looks at Renjun. 

“Until _you_ get here…” Renjun breathes out. He straightens himself in his seat and scoots towards Jaemin while clutching onto his free arm.

“Jaemin. Mark said that the shapeshifter was shifted as _you_ when he stabbed him. You said Jungwoo went out of his way to talk to _you_. That he knew something only you knew. No one has really talked to the shifter except _you_.” Renjun quickly blurts out in one breath, his eyes blown wide, like the brightest light bulb had just gone off in his head. 

“Why does it feel like…” Renjun says while shaking his head. “Why does it feel like the shifter is after…” 

“Me.” Jaemin finishes. 

“After me…”

“This is not good.” Renjun mutters out as he takes his phone out of his sweater pocket and dials a number into his phone.

“Hey meet us at the warehouse in a few. Let everyone else know too if you can.” He says into the speaker calmly.

 

☾

 

“You guys don’t think that I’m the one who killed Jungwoo do you?” Jaemin asks once all the boys arrive to the warehouse.

Jeno immediately stands up from his seat. “What, no!” He says like Jaemin’s just said the stupidest thing in the world. “ _Of course not_.”

“Why would you even _ask_ that hyung.” Jisung says while frowning.

“But it sounds possible, doesn’t it?” Jaemin quietly says. 

“The claw marks on Jungwoo’s body. The timing on when _I_ came back to Silver Mellings and the timing of when we found Jungwoo’s body? My past? How people think I murdered my family?” 

“What makes you think people won’t assume _this_ _one_ wasn’t me?”  

“The shifter is giving all of you signs. All of them _clearly_ pointing towards me. It all makes sense, doesn’t it?” Jaemin says.

They boys all stay silent. 

“It’s like he’s setting me up. It’s like he wants all of you to think that it’s me. To question me.”

“But why?” Jaemin asks himself while shaking his head. 

“Because you’re his target. Jaemin, this just proves that he’s after you now.” Mark loudly says as he stands up. “We all need to stay alert. Especially when Jaemin’s near. Make sure it’s him when he’s alone. Now that we know the shifter’s target is Jaemin, we also need to protect him. If he’s trying to frame him, who knows what other motives he has against him.”

Jaemin nods his head, as the rest of the boys follow.

“Thanks guys...” Jaemin whispers out brokenly. “For not suspecting me. For not thinking it’s me.” 

“Jaemin. We believe you. We’ve _always_ believed you.” Haechan softly says. 

Renjun walks up to Jaemin and squeezes his hand tightly into his while giving him a smile. “I told you so.”

 

☽

 

It was Friday. Which meant lacrosse day. Lacrosse _game day_.

Every couple of hours before a home game, the team would meet and gather up on the lacrosse field to practice a bit and warm up before the game began. 

Jisung was one the youngest players on the team. Usually, players below junior year weren’t even allowed to be on the varsity team, yet alone play for the team, but recently they had changed that rule. Any year was allowed to tryout now for the varsity team, and any year was allowed to play. As long as they made the cut.

The rule had been changed at the end of Jisung’s first year in high school. So this year, he finally got to tryout for varsity. And of course, he had _easily_ made the cut. Some people say that Jisung was the reason the school had all of the sudden changed the rule.

He was after all, the ace.

Jisung takes off his headgear and wipes the sweat off his forehead. The coach had made them continuously do so many damn exercise routines because he said they were beginning to look out of shape. Jisung scoffs at the coach’s words.

 _Out of shape?_  

He throws his headgear under the bench and sits besides a blank faced Jeno. He opens up his water bottle and chugs down the rest of it. He eyes Jeno from the side. 

“Hyung, you okay?” He asks as he shoves Jeno’s left shoulder with his elbow.

Jeno shakes his head and turns his head slowly around towards Jisung with that same blank expression.

“What’s up with you today? You fucking sucked out there on the field.” Jisung laughs.

Jeno doesn’t even flinch.

Jisung narrows his eyes. “You know that this game tonight is really important, right? Mark hyung is going to be mad if you mess up. So, wake up hyung.”

Jeno’s mouth slowly curves into a smile. All he does is nod.

Jisung raises an eyebrow and scrunches up his finished water bottle with both of his hands while looking at Jeno. “Hey hyung, by the way, do you know when the next lacrosse game is?”

“What kind of question is that? It’s tonight, Jisung.” Jeno says flatly. 

“No, ha, yeah. I know that. I meant the _next_ lacrosse game. After this one.”

Jeno raises his eyebrow. “I’m not too sure either. Did you miss the date too?”

Jisung’s breathing immediately becomes unsteady.

_They got it wrong._

“Y-yeah...I must have missed it.” Jisung stutters out as he tries his best to remain calm.

Jeno smiles. “Well you should let me know too when you find out.”

“Yeah. S-sure. Of course!” Jisung nervously laughs out. “I-I’m gonna hit to the lockers now. To get ready for the game. I’ll see you later back on the field.” Jisung quickly says as fast as he can while already getting up from the bench.

Jisung waves his hand as he walks off towards the locker rooms inside the school. He turns around as he watches Jeno watch him. He starts running once he’s inside the school.

He flings open the locker room door. Out of breath. The boys in the locker room all strangely give Jisung looks as he clumsily makes his way inside. He practically runs to Mark. Once he has a confused and whining Mark in his hands, he drags him towards Jaemin.

“They're here. They’re fucking here. They’re fucking here in the school.” Jisung breathes out, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Who? Who’s here?” Mark hurriedly asks as he whacks Jisung’s hands off the shirt of his collar.

“The shapeshifter!” Jisung quietly hisses out while looking around. 

“What? How do you know?” Jaemin asks immediately with a worried expression.

Jisung looks back and forth between Mark and Jaemin. “Our code question."

"He got it wrong.” Jisung says with a scared look on his face.

Mark and Jaemin give each other a frozen look. 

“Who were they shifted as, Jisung?” Jaemin asks slowly. 

Jisung breathes in. Then breathes out. 

“Jeno hyung.”

 

☾

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is a pretty short and slow chapter, but i'm hoping the next one will be up soon! thank you for all the patience, enjoy ><


	7. ☾

 

☽

 

The night quickly arrives and the game is about to begin. The three boys are lined up against the side of the field, looking out towards the players all running to their positions. And at Jeno, already in the center.

“Okay. Okay, guys. Just act normal.” 

“Just act normal then everything will be okay guys. Okay? All we have to do is _stay_ _calm_. Stay calm and, and act normal! Right? Right? Guys?” Mark shakily says while finally looking at the two boys beside him with a frightened expression.

Jisung and Jaemin both give Mark a funky look. Jaemin chuckles to himself, trying his best to hide his amused expression despite the seriousness of the situation and atmosphere. 

“Hyung. We _are_ calm. But apparently, _you_ aren’t. Snap out of it! The fuck is wrong with you!” Jisung throws out with a shove at his shoulder. “We really can’t look suspicious out there in front of him!” He reminds the shaking leader.

Mark shakes his entire body and lets out a frustrated groan with the rest of his anxiousness. “You’re right. You’re right! Okay. I’m fine. It’s fine! It’ll be fine. We got this!” He says enthusiastically, but voice still slightly breaking from the nervousness of what lies before them.

The three boys look towards the playing field in unison. Jaemin pats the back of Mark’s shoulder before heading in towards the center.

It wasn’t even halftime yet, but the boys could already tell that the real Jeno was nowhere to be found on the field. And apparently, so could the coach.

The coach blows the whistle and signals Jeno off the field. It was the very first time in lacrosse history where Lee Jeno was about to be benched. 

Jaemin watches Jeno run off the field towards the sidelines near the bench where the coach was standing at, fuming. He sharpens his ears to try to hear what they were saying.

“Jeno! What the hell has gotten into ya lately, boy? I haven’t seen any of my players play booty like this since 1979!” The coach yells into Jeno’s face.

“What’s gotten into ya, son?”

“Sorry, coach. Just really not feeling well today.”

“Not feeling well? This is not not feeling well. It's called being booty! It’s like you’ve forgotten how to play lacrosse! You’re one of my attackmen, Jeno! I can’t let you play like this. I’m sorry, but I’m gonna have to bench you for the rest of the game. I can’t have us risk losing this game.” 

Jeno nods his head and silently walks over to go sit on the bench next to the other players.

Jaemin gives Mark and Jisung a look across the field. The two run up to him.

“Okay. That’s _definitely_ not Jeno. Jeno would have _never_ let someone take his goal shot away like that.”

“Agreed.” Jisung says while shaking his head up and down rapidly. 

“Either way, we have to finish the game. Go get to your positions before he suspects anything.” Jaemin breathlessly says.

Mark nods his head before running back into position. Jisung following right behind him. During the halftime the three boys remain calm and continue to act natural. Jaemin looks up into the benches and quickly spots Renjun and the others near the front row. He can tell Renjun and the rest are suspecting something’s up too by the looks on their faces. Renjun points towards the back of Jeno sitting on the bench and gives Jaemin a questioning look. 

All Jaemin can really do is shake his head in response with a look that would hopefully tell him that something was wrong.

He watches Renjun’s face turn into a worried frown as he sits back down slowly in silence. Renjun bites his lips as his head begins to quickly understand the situation, but hopes with everything in him that it was wrong.

Jaemin takes in a deep breath and walks towards Jeno. He pats him on the back. 

“Hey, everything okay?” Jaemin asks softly. 

“I never thought I’d see the day the Lee Jeno got benched at a lacrosse game.” Jaemin naturally laughs out.

Jeno slowly turn his head upwards towards Jaemin. Jaemin looks down at Jeno with a smile. But Jeno only returns a piercing glare at him, his mouth in a straight line. Jaemin’s smile begins to falter a bit before Jeno quickly lets out a laugh.

“Yeah, no. I’m fine. I must have gotten a stomach bug or something. I’m not feeling too well.”

Jaemin nods his head and gulps. “Right. Yeah, well, I’m sure it’ll go away soon. Get some rest here. Don’t worry too much about the game. I’ll play extra hard so we won’t let the team down tonight.” Jaemin smiles as he pats his back again before heading back towards the rest of the gathered team.

Jaemin turns his head around once he’s next to Mark and Jisung. Jeno was still watching them.

“It’s him. It’s the shifter.” Jaemin whispers in confirmation.

“What did he say?” Jisung asks in a hushed voice.

“It wasn’t what he said. It was the way he _looked_ at me.”

“He’s still watching us.” Mark notices. He slightly nudges Jaemin. “He’s still watching us.”

“Just act natural. Laugh, Mark. Laugh.” Jaemin says while nudging Mark’s arm back.

Mark forces out an unnatural loud belly filled laughter right at that moment, clutching onto his belly for more emphasis. 

Jaemin widens his eyes at Mark and smacks his arm. “Bro! Not _that_ loud! You look fucking psychotic!” 

“Oh. Sorry. Ha.” Mark says apologetically while scratching his head. 

Jisung rolls his eyes at the two idiots. He lets out a shaky breath. “Halftime is almost over. What are we gonna do?”

“I-I don’t really know yet…” Jaemin stutters out, but tries his best to remain calm.

“You...you think Jeno hyung’s okay?” Jisung quietly asks. “Our _real_ Jeno hyung?”

Jaemin looks at Jisung’s concerned expression and gives him a small reassuring smile. “I’m sure he is, Jisung.” 

The two flinch at Mark’s sudden angry growl.

“ _He better be_. Or I’ll kill that shapeshifter myself.” Mark grumbles out, eyes momentarily flaring his bright red, before shoving his headgear back on.

“Let’s just get through this game first, guys. _Without_ killing anyone.” Jaemin reminds them as he puts back his headgear on as well.

The halftime whistle blows and the three boys and the rest of the players run back off into the field, the cheers behind them growing louder and louder by the seconds that begin to change on the scoreboard.

☾

Unsurprisingly, the Silver Mellings lacrosse team wins yet another game for the season easily. The cheers and chants in the crowd are defeating, but so is the adrenaline pumping through all three of the boy’s veins on the field.

Mark and Jisung run up beside Jaemin once the game is over. 

“We need to come up with a plan. _Fast_.” Jaemin says out of breath.

The three take their time towards the sidelines, where the crowd was waiting for them. Where the shifter was waiting for them.

“Uh, okay, okay, okay. Uh...throw a winning party?” Mark suggests on the top of his head.

“You think that's the best idea we can think of?” Jaemin asks while give a glance at Mark. 

“It's the only one I can think of right now. It’ll ensure that everyone here comes.” Mark responds breathlessly. 

“I don’t think it's a bad idea either, hyung.” Jisung agrees. 

“You think he’ll show up?” Jaemin asks.

“I mean, he _has_ too. If he doesn’t want to look suspicious. _Right?_ ” Jisung responds immediately.

“Yeah. Okay.” Jaemin says while nodding his head in finalization. “Okay.”

The three finally make it to the rest of the players and the crowd who welcome them with loud chants and pats on the back. The players throw Mark into the air like they always do after a winning game.

Jaemin steps back and yells on the top of lungs. "Party at my place!"

The students around him yell and shout in excitement. They all repeat and chant Jaemin’s name in unison. The atmosphere and air around them grows thicker.

Mark pulls Jaemin to the side. “What about Jaehyun hyung?” Mark whispers.

“Out of town.” Jaemin responds plainly.

“He’s gonna be angry if he finds out, Jaemin.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Don’t worry.”

Mark raises an eyebrow, let’s out a sigh, then shrugs his shoulder.

“And right now. Catching the shifter is more important than getting in a little trouble by Jaehyun hyung.” Jaemin breathes out. “It’ll be fine.”

 _It’ll be fine_ , he hopes. 

Mark nods his head. And pulls Jisung to them from the back of his uniform. They all hunch over and squeeze their helmets in together.

“Okay, then. Let’s all meet at my place.” Jaemin tells the two boys in a hushed voice.   

“Mark you should go find and take Haechan. And Jisung, you should take Chenle. Explain to them everything going on in the car. I’ll go find Renjun.”

The two nod their heads in unison.

“In the meantime, if you see Jeno in the locker room or anywhere else, just act normal. And _don’t_ be alone with him.” 

The two nod their heads again. 

“It’s gonna be alright guys.”

☽

 

 _This was a mistake._  

If Jaehyun _ever_ found out about this party, Jaemin was sure he would come after him and kill him before the shapeshifter ever could.

Jaemin groans and sighs in frustration as he picks up another pissed off drunk person off of the floor. He flops them across his shoulder and carries them to the couch and slings them on there with the rest of the equally pissed off drunk persons. He checks the person’s pupils and deems them okay before heading off back into the crowd. He reaches his kitchen island and lets out another loud groan.

There were red party solo cups everywhere and he wanted to die. He suddenly hated the color red. He quickly picks up all the empty cups and stacks them into a tall pile before throwing them out into the trash bin. 

As he turns around he slams into a familiar tall giant. 

“Woah, woah, woah. Jisung, you okay? How much did you drink bud?” Jaemin worriedly says as he clutches onto the fumbling boy. It was hard for werewolves to get drunk. Almost impossible, unless they drank like an entire gallon in under a minute. Werewolves were constantly healing. Alcohol almost had no effect on them. Jaemin gives another concerned look at the younger boy in his arms.

“Fuck. I wish I could just do it, hyung!” Jisung mumbles out loudly.

“Do what?”

“I wish I could just tell him.” Jisung regretfully says as he turns around to lean against the fridge. 

Jaemin quickly follows his eyes across the room. They land on a familiar blonde haired boy.

_Chenle?_

Jaemin looks back at a glum looking Jisung. His eyes flash a deep amber yellow before he squeezes them shut.

“The full moon’s coming soon…” Jaemin reminds him. 

“Yeah. Sometimes it hard to control.” Jisung sighs out.

“It is for all of us.” Jaemin sighs out along with him while patting his shoulder. “Don’t drink too much, you know we’re not here to drink.”

“Don’t worry. It’ll go away in a couple of minutes. Like it always does.” Jisung smirks. “ _Sadly_.”

Jaemin chuckles and nods his head. “Keep a lookout.”

Jisung nods his head. “Hyung…”

Jaemin leans back up from reaching out to pick up a cup from the floor. He spins around to bring his attention back to Jisung.

“You would have been a good leader." 

Jaemin stills at Jisung’s words.

“If you stayed, I mean.” Jisung smiles. “You would have been a really good leader.”

Jaemin returns the smile. “Thanks, Jisung. Go drink some water and go wash your face. We want to stay alert.” 

The younger boy nods his head slowly and leans off the fridge to go walk towards the bathroom. Jaemin’s smile falters as he watches Jisung disappear in the crowd. He lets out a sigh and frowns. 

Jaemin could never be a leader. He could never be an alpha. And even if he wanted to, he never would.

Because true leaders were good, righteous, pure. 

Because alpha’s didn’t run away. They didn’t hide. They didn’t cower in the shadows, like he did. 

Because alpha’s didn’t have blue eyes. They didn’t have icy blue soulless eyes, like he had.

Because alpha’s weren’t killers. They weren’t killers, like he was.

Jaemin’s eyes flash his usual icy blue before he squeezes them shut.

  
☾

 

The six boys all gather together near the edge of the kitchen like they said they would after an hour of searching for Jeno.

“Anything?” Jaemin asks the restless boys.

“No, I haven’t seen him yet.” Haechan frustratedly breathes out. 

“Me either.” Chenle says. 

“Fuck.” Mark hisses out. 

“Why would he go after Jeno hyung?” Jisung asks. 

Jaemin shakes his head. The boys all fall into a painful silence.

“Maybe...maybe he knew Jeno was getting on to something...he was after all the one who assumed Jungwoo was the shifter first. Jeno was always one step ahead of us.” Renjun offers. “Maybe he thought he knew too much...or maybe he knew something we didn't…”

The boys look at Renjun in silence. They all let out shaky breaths and fidget in their spots. Jaemin’s skin was crawling with the thought of what the shifter could have done to Jeno. 

“We need to find him. _Now_.” Jaemin angrily says.

Before they break up again to search some more, Jaemin’s phone chimes at that moment. He brings his bright phone up for him to see. The boys all gather around him and peer down at the phone screen.

“It’s from Jeno…” Jaemin quietly says while looking at the boys around him. Mark nods his head signaling for Jaemin to continue on. 

He reads the text message aloud. “Meet me at the school. We can negotiate.”

“Negotiate?” Haechan repeats. 

Another message pops up.

“Come alone.”

 

☽

 

They all enter the unlocked front school doors together one by one. The school was disturbingly quiet and almost completely dark inside, the moonlight being their only source of light. The creak of the door makes all the boys cringe as they quickly close it behind them. 

Renjun clutches onto Jaemin’s arm as they all walk further into the school.

“What do you think he wants?” Chenle asks Jaemin.

“I don’t know...” Jaemin whispers back. 

“What do you think he’ll do once he sees us? You think he’ll kill us?” Chenle turns around to ask Mark. 

“I don’t know. I damn hope not.” Mark says while shaking his head. 

“Do you think he’s actually here?” Chenle asks Haechan. 

“I don’t know.” Haechan whispers. 

“Do you think it’s a set up?”

“I don’t know!” Haechan sharply lets out. “Stop asking asking so many questions, Chenle!”

Chenle gives a glare at Haechan before squeezing his way past the boys back next to Jisung.

Jisung gives Chenle a smirk. “Scaredy cat.”

Chenle pinches Jisung’s arm. “Shut up! I’m not scared! I’m just...yeah. I’m scared.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you, Chenle.” Jisung says as he takes Chenle’s hand into his as naturally as he can, despite the unnaturally loud thudding sound against his chest.

“Guys, stop flirting and keep up!” Haechan says peeking out from the corner with a scowl on his face.

Chenle eyes widen as he immediately pulls his hand out of Jisung’s, but Jisung only grabs it back into his and shakes his head.

“Don’t let go. I’m scared too.”

Chenle peeps out a smile. “Scaredy cat.”

 

☾

 

“Is he even really here?” Jisung asks Jaemin in a hushed whisper. 

The boys turn the corner and all halt at once, all bumping into one another once they see him. 

It was Jeno. Or what looked like Jeno. At the middle of the hallway. 

He was still in his lacrosse wear and he had the most unnatural smile across his face that made all the boys shiver.

“I thought I told you to come alone, Jaemin.” Jeno smoothly says.

The rest of the five boys all scoot in a step closer around Jaemin. Mark takes another step in front of him.

“ _Sorry_. But that’s not really how pack’s work.” Mark sneers out. 

Jaemin turns his face towards Mark with wide eyes. He gives him a sincere smile.

_Pack._

He didn't expect in a million years that that word would ever come out of Mark's mouth.

 _Pack_.

To Mark it might have been just something he threw out to intimidate the shifter in the moment, but to Jaemin? It meant everything.

Your pack was your home. Your family. Your people.

Jaemin's never had a sense of belonging in his life. Whether it was in his home, or at school, or in the woods. But he remembers his friends when he was younger. All of them. Jeno, Jisung, Chenle, Haechan. Mark. They were his home. _His_ sense of belonging.  

And when it was taken away from him, when he left that, he had never been so alone in his entire life. It didn't just hurt him, but it physically pained his heart. Being away from them. His friends. His family. It was like he could never properly breathe.

To Mark, it might have been a word. Or maybe even a mistake in the moment. But to Jaemin, it was everything. And he would hold on to that, whether it was deliberate, or not.

Jaemin gives Mark a sincere smile.

Jeno scoffs.

“ _Where is he_.” Mark growls out.

Jeno takes a step forward. “Now, that wouldn’t be really fun if I told you, would it?”

“What do you want from us?” Haechan throws out.

“I want... _him_.” Jeno points directly at Jaemin.

Jaemin scrunches his eyebrows together in contemplation.

“Negotiate.” Jaemin says quietly to himself.

The five boys all look at Jaemin.

“Me. For Jeno.” Jaemin thinks aloud as he takes a step forward.

Renjun instantly clutches onto Jaemin’s arm tighter, stopping him from moving any further. “What are you doing?” He sharply whispers.

“It’s the only way we can get Jeno back.” Jaemin reasons. “ _Safely_.” 

“Yeah, but in place of you? No way in hell.” Renjun angrily breathes out as quietly as he can. 

“I have a plan. Trust me, Injun.” Jaemin smiles.

Renjun bites his lips as his hand grasps on tighter around Jaemin’s arm.

Mark grips onto Renjun’s hand in attempt to pry it off. “Renjun. _Trust_ him.”

Renjun gives Mark a look before letting out a shaky breath through his nose. He lets go. 

“So?” Jeno says. “Do we have a deal?”

Jaemin steps forwards. 

“Only if you tell us where Jeno is first.” Jaemin says clearly.

“Come here and I’ll tell you.” The shifter says with a smirk.

Jaemin takes several steps forward. He looks back at the five boys before nodding his head towards Haechan. 

“How do we know you’ll tell us the truth?” Haechan asks as he takes several steps forward.

The shifter rolls his eyes.

“He’s in a classroom.” The shifter sighs out. “I’ll tell you the room number if you come here.”

Jaemin walks closer towards the shifter step by step. Haechan follows behind him as naturally as he can.

“Why are you doing this?” Haechan asks.

“Who are you?”

“What do you want from us?” 

The shifter rolls his eyes again. “Why do you have _so_ _many_ damn questions?”

Jaemin and Haechan are almost right in front of the shifter now. Jaemin takes several steps forward. Haechan follows directly right behind him.

“Okay. Tell us the room number.” Jaemin breathes out right in front of him.

The shifter smiles. His lips curl into a nasty smirk before letting out a loud piercing laugh that echoes against the empty hallway.

Jaemin’s blood runs cold. He curls both of his hands into tight fists.

The shifter gives him another amused smile. Jaemin unclenches his fists and returns a smile. The shifter’s eyes flash a look of confusion. Then realization. But it was a second too late.

“Now, Haechan!” Jaemin shouts behind him as he moves to the side.

Haechan takes out a pocket full of mountain ash from a sack and throws it into the air towards the shifter. The black mountain ash falls perfectly in a circle around the shifter.

The shifter stumbles back only to be stung back forward. He frantically looks around the floor in a circle until he's facing back in front of the boys. His eyes widen in shock once he realizes the dust that was surrounding him. 

“Mountain ash.” The shifter scoffs. “I have to say, I’m quite impressed.” 

Jaemin steps closer until he's only an inch away from the mountain ash. “You weren’t going to tell us the room number either way. Were you.” 

“I suppose not,” The shifter sighs. “But now you really won’t know where he is.”

“We’ll find him. With or without you.” Haechan says boldly.

The rest of the boys make there way towards the shifter.

“Ah…” The shifter chuckles. “But, I forgot to tell you…”

Jaemin looks at the shifter why narrowing eyes. He holds his breath, sensing something. Something that was _not_ good.

“I might...or might have not put a little dash of wolfsbane in Jeno’s breakfast this morning.” He grins.

Jaemin's eyes widen. He freezes in his spot. No words come out. No emotions. No nothing. He doesn’t know what to do. His stomach drops.

The air in the hallway grows thick with something he doesn’t want to explain.

“ _Fuck_.” Haechan hisses out as he slams his foot down in anger.

Mark stops in place right behind Haechan and groans out immediately at the shifter’s words. “Fuck!”

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Hyung, hyung! What do we do? What do we do?” Jisung begins to panic as he grabs onto Chenle with a mean grip on his arm. Chenle winces at the pain, but tries not to show it.

“Where is he!” Mark growls as he makes his way right in front of the shifter, only grains away from the circle of mountain ash surrounding him.

“We don’t have time if he’s telling the truth!” Chenle hurriedly reminds them.

“We need to split up and start looking for Jeno. _Now_.” Jaemin finally lets out.

“Jisung and Chenle, you guys stay here with the shifter. And whatever you do, _don’t_ let him out.”

 

☽

 

“ _God._ I can't fucking find him anywhere!” Mark frustratedly breathes out as he jogs his way towards Jaemin.  

“Me either.” Jaemin breathlessly says in a firm voice, chest still tight with a bad feeling.

“You think he was lying? About Jeno being here? In one of the rooms?”

Jaemin shakes his head in uncertainty. “We have to keep trying harder. We don’t have time to think about other options right now.”

Mark nods his head and lets out a sigh in frustration while putting his hand on another classroom door.

“Let’s check here.”

The two enter the dark moonlit chemistry room after one another. Mark nods his head to Jaemin towards the front of the room. “You check the front closet. I’ll check the back one.”

Jaemin nods his head and quickly makes his way to the front of the big familiar open classroom. Jaemin shuffles his best at the locked door knob as he hears a loud thud and clunk behind him. Mark’s booming voice follows the noises.

“Jeno!” 

Jaemin whips his head towards the back closet and runs his way towards them. He pushes past Mark and finds Jeno tied up, both his hands and feet, tightly in bruising knots. His eyes are open wide and his mouth is covered in black duct tape.

“Jeno! Thank god we found you.” Jaemin breathes out.

Mark bends down to pull the duct tape off of his mouth only to pull his hand back with a hiss.

“ _Fuck_.” Mark hisses as he wipes his fingertips against his jeans. “He fucking laced it with something.”

“Shit.” Jaemin breathes out. Jaemin begins to look around the closet for something to cover their hands with. 

“Don’t worry Jeno, we’ll get this off of you soon. Just hang on a little longer.” Mark reassures as he notices the red blotches around the corner of the duct tape around his cheeks. “Damn. What the fuck happened? Who was he shifted as? How did this happen?” Mark asks Jeno as he begins to undo the tight knots around his hands, even though he knows he’s not going to be getting any answers. 

Jaemin finally finds a glove and stands behind Mark, watching him finish untying the knots. Jeno starts muffling into the duct tape covered on top of his mouth. His eyes are open wide, looking directly at Jaemin. Mark finally unties the last knot and right as he does Jeno takes that moment to point his finger up, eyes wide, directly towards Jaemin.

“No don't worry, Jeno. He's the real Jaemin. He was with us the whole time.” Mark reassures as he starts to move aside for Jaemin to take the duct tape off. Jeno continues to shake his head and continues to keep pointing towards Jaemin with eyes full of something that only resembles fear.

Jaemin shakes his head confused as he only realizes Jeno wasn’t pointing at him.

The two turn around to see shapeshifter there behind them as Jeno.

 

☾

 

Haechan and Renjun jump in shock as the classroom door slams against the wall. 

“Thank god I fucking found you guys!” Jisung frantically breathes out, completely breathless and sweaty.

Haechan and Renjun give each other a look in silence. The two immediately run up to Jisung. “Jisung what are you doing here? Why aren’t you with the shifter!” 

“I-I can’t find Chenle! A-and the shifter got loose! The m-mountain ash! It’s broken! He’s gone!” Jisung says in one breath, words stumbling against each other. 

“What?” Haechan barks out. 

Renjun chest begins to rise up and down with unsteady breaths in worry. “H-how?”

“Jisung, we told you not to let him out!” Haechan whines out, voice cracking. 

“I didn’t!” Jisung defends as his arms fly into the air. “I went to go look for you guys because you were fucking taking so long! B-but, but when I went back he wasn’t there! And I can’t fucking find him anywhere-”

Right as Jisung is finishing up the sentence the door behind them flies open again against the door. 

The three boys look at the familiar boy.

“Jisung!” Chenle breathes out in relief.

Jisung’s eyes glow his bright amber yellow. 

Without a word, without any seconds in between Jisung takes only a few steps as he finds his way pushing the small blonde haired boy against the wall. He digs his elbow into Chenle’s chest, eyes still bright yellow. 

“When is the next lacrosse game?” Jisung growls out.

“What the fuck Jisung!” Renjun yells as he tries to push his way towards the two younger boys, Haechan holding him back tightly in his hands. 

“When is the next lacrosse game?” Jisung angrily asks again. 

“What? Jisung! It’s me!” Chenle whines out loudly, unable to hold in the sting of the pain against his chest.

“I fucking asked you! When’s the next lacrosse game!”

“Jisung, stop!” Renjun pleads.

Haechan continues to hold Renjun back, speechless. He knew they needed to check.

“Answer me!” Jisung snarls out.

“Not until the end of March when the snow’s all gone!” Chenle whimpers out.

Immediately Jisung’s eyes turn back into his normal dark brown, his face morphing into a look of regret.

Chenle slouches down with a deep breath against the wall. Jisung takes a couple of steps back, his eyes cast down, too ashamed to look up. Jisung slowly begins to crumble down onto the floor, legs completely losing feeling. 

“I-I’m sorry…” Jisung says as his voice cracks.

It’s not even a second later after his quiet words when he feels a heavy pressure against his chest. Chenle wraps his arms tightly around Jisung as he bends down to hold him. 

“It’s alright. It’s alright, Jisung.”

“I’m sorry.” Jisung whispers again into Chenle’s shoulder.

The two older boys watch with heavy hearts when all of the sudden Haechan phone chimes loudly against the walls of the small classroom. 

“Oh thank all the fucking gods. They found Jeno.”

Chenle looks up at Haechan. Renjun immediately relaxes into Haechan’s hold. The boys all sigh and immediately relax in relief.

“They’re in the chemistry classroom on the second floor. They have the shifter. They have them.”

 

☽

 

The rest of the boys come running into the chemistry room in a matter of minutes. Mark and Jaemin have their arms crossed, faces hard and stoic, in front of the shifter sitting with his back against a chair, tightly tied and knotted in place. Jeno is sitting slouched and worn out in a chair not too far away from the three, eyes glued to the floor, still unable to look at the shifter directly.

Renjun immediately runs up to Jeno. Jeno weakly looks up at a glossy eyed Renjun.

Renjun bites his lips, trying his best to hold in his tears. Jeno gives a faint smile at him as he begins to stand up from his seat. Before he can even fully stand up, Renjun squeezes him into a tight hug.

Jeno lets out a deep breath and hugs him back just as tight.

“You fucking scared me.” 

“I’m sorry…”

Renjun pulls back and pushes Jeno down back on the chair for him to rest. “It’s fine. You’re alright now. And that’s all that matters.” 

Chenle and Jisung make their way towards Jeno quickly after and give him comforting touches on his shoulder. Haechan walks up between Mark and Jaemin calmly, eyes glued stuck on the silent grinning shifter in the seat in front of them. Haechan shivers internally at the sight. He was still shifted as Jeno. 

“Hey.” Mark says as he gives a quick touch on Haechan’s wrist. 

“Hey.” Haechan quietly says back.

The three look back at the shifter.

Mark lets out a heavy breath. “Now what?”

“Haechan, do you have any more of that mountain ash?” Jaemin asks hoping for the best.

“No...that was all I had.” Haechan disappointedly lets them know. 

The three boys fall back into a silence. The whole chemistry room falls into an eerie silence, all but the unsteady breathing of the boys until Mark turns around, arms still crossed, to ask Jeno a question.

“Jeno...who was he shifted as when he came for you?”

Jeno looks at Mark as he opens his mouth to say the name before he closes his mouth slowly as he looks down at his fiddling fingers. He opens his mouth back up. Renjun gives him a gentle touch on his shoulder, reminding him that they were all there, all there for him.

Jeno looks up at Renjun and gives him a thankful smile. Jeno lets out a quiet sigh. 

“He was..he was shifted as Johnny, Mark…” He says in a shaky voice.

The room is filled with an uncomfortable and unreadable silence. 

“He was shifted as Johnny.” Jeno repeats again in a firmer voice as he locks eyes with a wide eyed Mark.

 

☾

 

The six boys, excluding a still recovering Jeno, are all surrounding the shifter now, closer than before, and more tense than before.

“What do you want from us?” Haechan asks first. He was done with this shit shifter. He didn’t know how he was going to do it. But he was going to figure out who this damn person was, even if that meant he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight or all the following nights to come. 

“Who are you?” Haechan continues to ask in a irritated manner, patience slowly dissipating.

The shifter is staring straight at Jaemin until he slowly snakes his head towards Haechan.

“I’m you.” He says as he shifts into Haechan right in front of their eyes. Haechan takes a step back. The seven boys gasp in unison. He looked exactly like Haechan. Everything from the messy ruffles of his hair all the way to his mole on his neck all the way to his dirty dusted shoelace.

“Or...I can be you.” The shifter says as he turns his head towards Jisung, shifting into the tall lanky boy as his words leave his mouth. 

“Or you, if you’d like.” He says as he looks at Renjun. But before he can shift into the quiet small boy, Mark brings his hands up in the air.

“Okay, we get it. It's pointless. He's not going to tell us.” Mark irritatedly lets out as he steps closer to the shifter.

“Then tell us one thing. Why did you kill Jungwoo?”

“What?” The shifter laughs. “I didn't kill Jungwoo.” 

“Stop lying. We found his body at the Golden Pier. We know you killed him. Why did you do it?” 

The shifter only cackles louder in their faces. “Everyone with a brain knows he was off the charts _months_ ago.”

“And even if I did, I wouldn't have been that messy with cleaning up his body if you kids found it that easily.”

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Jaemin says as he shakes his head. “He’s telling the truth. I can’t smell a single drop of lie on him right now.” 

The boys fall into another stream of silence. Confusion lays on each and every single one of their faces. Jaemin begins to pace back and forth in thought, stress clearly seen written on his face.

Jaemin didn't understand. If the shifter didn't kill Jungwoo, then who did? There was too much going on right now. Too much going through his mind. 

The shifter scoffs as he watches Jaemin pacing back and forth.

“What's wrong Jaemin?” The shifter asks with a familiar voice he hadn’t heard in years.

Jaemin freezes in place and looks at the shifter with wide eyes. The shifter is shifted into his sister. A second later he shifts into his mother.

“What's wrong Jaemin?” The shifter asks again, his voice now resembling, no not resembling, his voice exactly the same as he remembers his mother’s to be. 

A second later they shift into Jaehyun. The game only continues. He shifts into Jeno. Then as Mark. Then he finally shifts and stays in place as himself. As Jaemin.

“Am I messing with your head too much? Does your little wolfy brain hurt?”

Jaemin’s eyes turn into his piercing icy blue. He’s had enough. This was too much. All of this. Jaemin strides his way towards the shifter and throws his arm into the air, his hand landing straight onto the shifter’s jaw.

The only response they get in return is the same laugh from the shifter from before. He continues to laugh louder. 

The shifter turns to face Mark, still grinning. 

“Don’t forget he killed Johnny.” He says with Jaemin’s face.

In a blink of an eye the shifter shifts into Johnny.

“Killed _me_.” The shifter says in Johnny’s voice.

Mark’s had enough. It seems like all the boys have had enough. Mark takes the shifter into his fists by his collar.

“Don’t fucking mess with us you little shit!” Mark growls as he throws a punch at the shifter.

“Who are you!” He yells as he starts to throws another punch at the shifter.

“Tell us who you are!” 

Another punch.

Renjun winces at the sight before him. Jaemin knows how it must hurt Mark to see Johnny like this. As the shifter. But he also knows how much it’s probably hurting him to punch him like this, despite it not really being Johnny. Jaemin walks up behind Mark and tries to stop Mark before it gets out of hand. He brings his hand onto Mark’s shoulder gently, “Mark-”

Right as his hand lands on to Mark’s shoulder, Jaemin is met by a forceful punch against his jaw.

“You fucking killed my brother!” Mark shouts as he tackles Jaemin to the floor.

“Mark!” Renjun yells out.

The room falls into shambles. Jisung and Haechan run up to the two boys on the floor. Jisung tries his best to pry and pull Mark off of Jaemin, but Mark is too strong.

“It was an accident!” Jaemin muffles out as the two are still twisted against each other on the floor.

"I didn't mean to!” Jaemin shouts as Mark is on top of him.

The rest of the boys help Jisung pull Mark off of Jaemin and finally pry him off after their united efforts.

“I didn't mean to…” Jaemin breathlessly lets out as Mark is finally off and away from him. Jaemin sits there on the floor, empty and a little broken.

“God, Jaemin. You were like a brother to me.” Mark whimpers out, voice breaking.  

“You think you were the only one who lost someone?” Jaemin says just as broken. Just as ruined.

“I lost my sister. My brother. My mom. I lost _everyone_.” Everyone he’s ever loved. Every single one. 

“You don't think there isn't a single fucking day I don't think about it?” Jaemin says a little louder. A little angrier.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't mean to? That it was an accident? That _I’m sorry._ ” Jaemin breaks.

“ _God_ , I can't fucking do this anymore.” He finally says. Jaemin bolts up from the floor and gets up to leave the suffocating classroom.

“Jaemin…” Renjun calls out as he tries to grab his hand, but Jaemin’s already up and walking away from the boys. Renjun's eyes follow a fleeing Jaemin before he stops in place. Renjun's eyes fall onto the empty chair. The empty chair where the shifter was suppose to.

“You guys…you guys! Where the fuck is the shifter?”

They all look at the empty chair.

“Shit!”

“He was just there a minute ago! I promise! I just saw him!” Jisung frantically shouts.

“You guys were supposed to be watching him!” Mark angrily yells.

“Well it’s not my fucking fault you two idiots decided to fist fight like a bunch of idiots!” Haechan yells back just as loud.

“I can’t believe you let him get away!” 

“ _Me?_ It was you two who fou-” 

“You guys!” Jeno shouts. “ _Stop!_ This isn’t helping any of us!”

The boys all look at Jeno and fall into silence. 

“This is what the shifter wants from us. They _want_ this. They want us to turn on each other. To fight. To yell. To question each other. To deviate away from the _real_ problem. _Which is the shifter._ ”

“The full moon’s approaching. And the shifter probably knows that. They know we’re all probably on edge. They’re messing with our heads.”

“We can’t be like this. We can’t be this easy. _We can’t_. So stop bickering like a bunch of kids and resolve whatever the fuck you two need to resolve,” Jeno gears towards Mark and Jaemin.

“Because we can’t put everyone else into harm's way just because you two have a past. A past that we don’t have a choice, but to be involved in. _So figure it out_.” Jeno finishes as he takes a seat back down in an empty chair defeatedly, tucking the jacket around him tighter.

 

☽

 

The two boys are sitting on the curb in front of the high school. The rest of the boys were in the car. Jaemin looks down at his shoelaces. He knew they needed to do this. To talk about. It was only a matter of time.

Mark lets out a cold breath into the air. “He was my only brother.”

“And they were my only family.”

“I’m sorry, Jaemin.”

“No, Mark, I am. I’m sorry. For everything.”

“It’s my fault. It’s me.” Jaemin says still looking down in a broken voice. “It’s always me.”

The two boys sit in silence for a bit. Jaemin lets out a laugh. “I don’t know why my life is like this. I wish it wasn’t. But it is. And I can’t help but think it’s my fault that this is all happening too.”

“I’m the one dragging everyone into this mess. I’m always the one dragging everyone into my mess. And I hate myself for that.”

Mark looks at Jaemin and lets out a sigh. “It’s not your fault, Jaemin.”

“No, but it is.” Jaemin harshly responds.

“Sometimes...I feel like I was born cursed. My mom always told me when I was younger that being a werewolf, having these powers...carrying this name...that it was a gift. That we were blessed to be able to have these gifts…this strength. This life.”

“But all I’ve ever felt my entire life was that _this_...being a werewolf? It’s a curse. A shitty curse. That I’ll never be able to escape.”

Mark is silent.

“I never wanted this. I never wanted _any_ of this…”

“I never asked to be a werewolf. I never asked for any of this.” Jaemin clutches his head in his hands and lets out a shaky breath.

“Jaemin. We can’t just ask for all the things we want and expect our lives to turn out how we want it to. If life was like that...it wouldn’t be a life worth living. You never asked for any of this, because it’s not about what _you_ want. But what you _need_. Or what you can do for the people around you. I’m not saying you need...all this _pain._  And all this suffering in your life...but, I’m saying that despite all of it, there’s a reason. People look up to you Jaemin. I know that it’s been a long time. But...people still need you. We need you. All of us.”

“And...I’m glad that through everything that’s happened between us, Jaemin...I'm lucky that you’re still here. And alive.” Mark quietly laughs out.

Mark leans back further against the curb and places his hands behind him. “I was just....so mad.”

“I was _so_ mad.”

“At you.”

“But mostly at Johnny.”

“Why did…” Mark groans in frustration. “Why was he so _dumb_ …” He sharply breathes out.

“Going after you just because of what he _thought_ you did. He always had a temper.” He laughs.

“I’m sorry, Jaemin.” Mark’s voice cracks. “About everything.”

Mark wipes his tears with his sleeve. “I never wanted any of this either. But we’re here. And it’s like this. And our pack needs us…”

“Even though it’s hard. Even though it’s fucking...just fucking _hard_. We need to be here. Even if we don’t want to.”

Jaemin nods his head. Fully understanding what Mark means. What he’s referring to. They needed to be _here_. To _be_ there. Present. And aware. And alive. And searching. Always searching. Because even though they didn't want any of this, despite all the pain in their hearts, the pain from their past, the reality was that they were there. And people needed them. Not the people of their past. Not the people of their nightmares. But the people around them. _Their people._

 ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah hello readers i am finally finally back and updated with this. wow it has been too long. i'm sorry that i've been neglecting this fic for so long. this chapter was so hard to write for some reason and i've lost so much interest and motivation for this but i still really want to finish it and hopefully will soon. sorry that this chapter is literally all 90% dialogue and no almost no narration this tends to happen when i get stuck 
> 
> but i hope you all enjoy this lengthy chapter nonetheless. this chapter was very non renmin centric for plot purposes >< but i added some chensung and noren for u guys just cuz i CAN!


	8. ☽

 

☽

 

It was safe to say that the days following the events of Friday night the seven boys’ minds, bodies, and souls were in complete chaos. But although the following days the boys minds were everywhere, they spent most of their time in their warehouse, huddled together and content.

Even though they knew that the shifter was still out there. Still out for who knows what. They were still content. Content that Jeno was safe and sound in their arms. Content that their bonds and friendships were stronger than ever. And content that they were together. Together as seven.  

Renjun walks down the strangely silent than usual hallway. He looks down the hallway and shivers as he sees the trees outside thrashing against the wind. The weather was horrendous today. He takes out his phone to check if he got any messages for some type of weather warning, but brushes off the weird feeling as he begins to see students flood the halls right before the first bell.

He lets out a sigh as he walks towards his locker. It was only Monday and he already felt like shit. All the events with the shifter, finding about werewolves, and everything else had been taking a huge toll on him, physically and mentally.

Renjun finally unlocks his locker after a couple of failed attempts and opens it with heavy shoulders. Right as he opens his locker he sees a folded piece of paper laid on top of his books. Renjun scrunches his eyes together as he cautiously takes the piece of paper into his hand. He opens the paper. It was the sign again. The sign from that night Jaemin had hit that deer with his car.

Renjun lets out a huge puff of air from his chest in annoyance. He crumbles the paper into his hands with an angry scowl painted across his face. He looks around the halls with the same scowl to see any suspicious people, but there was no one but him. He slams his locker.

 

☾

 

“Hey, you wanna get Neo’s tonight? We haven’t been there in awhile.” 

“Sorry, Renjun…” Haechan apologetically says as he finishes his sandwich. “I don’t know if you remember, but it’s the full moon tonight.”

Renjun sighs in his seat and grumbles out something under his breath. 

“Come on, don’t be upset at _me_! It’s not like I have a choice. I’m Mark’s emissary, I have to help him tonight.”

Renjun rolls his eyes and lays his head down on the cafeteria table. “Whatever.”

“We’ve been telling you about it all week!”

Renjun leans back up and gives a hopeful look towards Chenle.

“Sorry...” Chenle says in a small voice.

Renjun slouches his shoulders down. “Right. Jisung.”

He had totally forgotten this morning that today was the full moon. The full moon the boys had all been telling him about earlier last week. Letting him know so he wouldn’t worry when all of them would be gone for school that day. They had let him know how they usually didn’t come out to school if it fell on a weekday. It wasn’t cause they went out of control and thought they’d rip everyone’s heads off or anything, but just for precaution. It was something that the wolves in Silver Mellings had been doing since decades ago. For safety. Because some wolves did go out of control, and it wasn’t pretty when they did.

Renjun sighs in his seat as he looks out the big glass window of the cafeteria. “Full moon, huh…”

 

☽

 

Renjun slams his textbook closed and throws it across his bed and lets out a loud groan of frustration. He rolls around to the other side of his bed and picks up his phone from his desk. He checks his phone again for the millionth time that day. He clicks Jaemin’s name and opens up their conversation. 

 _Still no response…_  

He looks out the window and sees the brightly lit full moon. Renjun rolls his eyes in annoyance. He was beginning to _really_ hate this full moon crap. Just one text back and he’d be fine. Just one! But he’s sent him ten already and no response. None. Full of regret and feelings of embarrassment, Renjun turns his phone off and tosses it harshly back on his desk. 

Renjun gets up from his bed and starts to pack his things up hastily, shoving everything in his backpack before turning the lights off and leaving in a rush.

☾

 

Renjun jumps in his spot on the couch when he hears the door of the warehouse creak open loudly.

“Renjun?” He hears a familiar voice say. A voice he’s been wanting to hear so badly all day.

“Jaemin!” Renjun breathes out with a wide smile as he immediately stands up from his seat.

“Renjun, w-what are you doing here?” Jaemin says in a low voice, face scrunched up in what looks like worry.

“I-I couldn’t study at home, so I just thought I’d come here…” Renjun says as he takes several steps towards the frozen boy.

“Is everything alright? Are you alright? I’ve been texting you all day…” 

Renjun takes Jaemin’s cold hands into his warm ones and squeezes them as he looks down at them. “I was worried…” 

Jaemin lets out a shaky breath at the touch. “Yeah, no. I’m sorry...for not replying. It’s just...the full-”

“The full moon.” Renjun finishes. Nodding his head in understanding. “I heard from Haechan earlier today at school.” 

“Yeah, the full moon. It’s been...I don’t know...it’s been _really_ difficult for me today.” Jaemin frustratedly breathes out while avoiding Renjun’s eyes. 

Jaemin didn’t know how else to explain it to Renjun. He didn’t know how to explain how the entire day, the _entire_ day, _all_ he thought about was him. And _only_ him. It was like he had completely taken over his mind. All he wanted to do was run to wherever he was and kiss the daylights out of him. He was completely, _fully_ consumed by him. And it was fucking him up. His entire mind was a huge mess of just Renjun. And he had no idea what to do about it. It was getting dangerous. 

And seeing him here. Him, being _right_ in front of him, in his grasp...in his reach...it was taking everything in him, _everything,_ to not want him.

Jaemin exhales sharply out. His scent was too intoxicating. He needed to get out of here.   

“I’m sorry…” Renjun says as he looks up at Jaemin. He looked stiff and uncomfortable. He really wanted to change that.

“Is there anything I can do?” 

Jaemin shakes his head. He tries his best to avoid his eyes, but just like that he breaks. He looks directly down at Renjun. And he doesn't regret it.

Renjun gives him a small shy smile as he feels his cheeks heat up from the strangely too intense gaze. 

“I missed you today…” Renjun reaches out and cups Jaemin’s face into his hand. Jaemin immediately leans into the touch, lets out a breath of relief, and closes his eyes in response.

Renjun scoots in closer to the boy and tiptoes slightly. He brings his face closer to Jaemin and leans up, a movement away from his lips. He softly brushes his lips on his, barely touching, but still there.

Jaemin breathes in his scent. And everything that Renjun is. And for the first time in a really long time he feels like he’s finally home. 

Jaemin pulls back all of the sudden.

“You should go home, Renjun.” He says, eyes still closed.

“It’s not safe to be out during the full moon.”

_Especially not with me._

Jaemin turns around to leave, but not even a second a part, Renjun quickly grabs his wrist into his hand in a tight grip.

“Wait, Jaemin.” Renjun quietly pleads. “I...I want to help.” 

Jaemin shivers from his touch and quietly contemplates to himself. He knew this wasn’t a good idea. He knew he should say no. Especially it being Renjun...but he couldn't seem to say no. 

“ _Please_.”

 

☽

 

“I know you're probably wondering where the fuck we are right now…” Jaemin laughs as he shoves another branch out of their way.

Renjun trails quietly behind him, his hand tightly holding onto Jaemin’s. He lets out a soft chuckle into the cold air as he wraps his empty arm around himself.

“Don’t worry. I trust you. Plus...I’m the one who wanted to come…” Renjun says quietly.

The two continue to walk in the dark forest together hand in hand until they come across a small shed looking entrance. Jaemin stops in place as he turns to face Renjun with a look of embarrassment and slight regret. 

“I know this may look _really_ whack to you…” he chuckles out with a toothy smile.

Renjun laughs and shakes his head as he takes Jaemin’s awaiting hand into his as he helps him down a small slope.

“It looks like a shed, but it’s actually a safehouse that my mom showed me when I was younger. I usually didn’t have much difficulty during my full moon’s, but there was this one day. It was _awful_. I couldn’t control anything. I barely even remember it.” Jaemin says as he unlocks the shed doors. He pushes the heavy door open, waiting for Renjun to enter before him.

Renjun looks around the small old dusty shed with curious eyes. Jaemin closes the door behind him and pulls a small string to light the shed up.

“It’s so...tiny.” Renjun quietly says in the cramped space. 

“Aha...so you think.” Jaemin says as he wiggles his eyebrows. He squeezes himself past Renjun to the end of the shed and turns a heavy metal handle next to what looks like an old vent.

Immediately, Renjun feels the shed shake slightly beneath him as the vent vanishes into the floor, leading to a steep set of stairs under. 

Renjun squirms towards Jaemin and clutches on to his arm. It was pitch black and he couldn’t see a thing. Jaemin pats Renjun’s arm in an endearing way before letting go to walk towards the corner of the room. He takes out his lighter and begins to light the candles lined against the walls. 

Renjun looks at Jaemin with wide doe eyes as the room begins to light up one candle by one. Jaemin gives him a bashful smile and signals him to come to him.

Renjun’s in awe as he takes everything in. The safehouse looked like one of those medieval hideout bunkers he saw only in movies. There were pictures on the walls, a dusty fireplace, and shelves and shelves of books along the cold brick walls. He walks deeper into the safehouse and jumps as Jaemin’s voice booms him back into the present.

“Wow...this is crazy. I feel like I’m in some medieval movie or something. It’s beautiful.” Renjun chuckles out as he walks towards one of the tall shelves next to Jaemin. 

“Yeah, it’s ancient. Apparently it’s been in my family for ages now. She told me it was made for full moons like I had back then. I think in the past she said when times were...well more primitive...the werewolves had a harder time controlling themselves on the full moon. But, over the years we made it into something like a real safe house for my family.”

Jaemin wipes his finger against one of the book’s binds and grimaces at the dust. “I haven’t been here in forever.”

Jaemin reminisces back in his distant memories. He use to always come here with his sister and younger brother to play. He remembers how his mom always brought them here during bad storms and just whenever when one of them were having a bad day. It was a happy place with lots and lots of memories. It was a place where he grew as a kid and learned to control himself as a wolf. This place meant a lot to him. He missed it. He missed them. 

Renjun can see Jaemin’s face slowly fade into a blank expression and quickly takes his hand into his. Jaemin looks down and gives him a soft smile. He takes grabs Renjun’s hand tighter into his and pulls him towards the back part of the safehouse.

Renjun’s eyes grow even larger once they’re right in front of it.

“And _this…_ ” Jaemin sighs. “Is where I will be tonight.”

Renjun immediately lets go of Jaemin’s hand, crosses his arms, and shakes his head.

“No, no, no, no. No.”

It’s a cell. With bars. _And a lock. A fucking lock._

“Jaemin, no. You’ve got to be kidding me.” He laughs in complete disbelief. 

Jaemin walks towards the cell and opens it. 

“You can’t do that to yourself.”

Jaemin laughs as he closes the cell door behind him lightly. “Renjun. You don’t understand. Werewolves aren’t as friendly as you think they are. As _I_ am.  _We’re animals_. We have instincts. And we can get wild, believe it or not.”

Renjun shakes his head. “I believe it! But...but i’m not caging you in there!” he squeaks out.

“You said you would help me.” Jaemin reminds him.

Renjun sighs as he walks towards Jaemin. He holds onto the bars, inches away from Jaemin’s face behind it.

“Not like this…” Renjun whispers out solemnly.

Jaemin reassures him with a soft smile. “It’ll be okay. I’ve done this _thousands_ of times. I just need to get through tonight.”

_Because of you._

 

☾

 

Jaemin finishes lighting up the fireplace for Renjun and dusts his hands together. Jaemin checks the time. Midnight was already approaching. It was going to get real bad real soon if he didn’t hurry up and get in there. It was taking him everything to control himself for this long in front of Renjun. Jaemin didn’t want to all of the sudden shift into his werewolf form out of nowhere and scare Renjun off. 

Jaemin scrambles up from the floor and pulls Renjun towards the back area near the cell. 

“Here’s the key.” Jaemin says as he places the cold object into Renjun’s hand.  

“Just...whatever you do. Don’t let me out. Okay?” Jaemin reminds with a stern voice.

“Are you sure you have to do this, Jaemin?” Renjun asks again for the hundredth time.

“Yes. You have to promise not to let me out.” Jaemin gently whispers even though it was just the two of them.

Renjun softly sighs in hesitation.

“Promise?” Jaemin asks as he takes Renjun’s hands into his tightly.

“Yeah, I promise.” Renjun finally says.

Jaemin nods and smiles. “Okay. Come inside here and help me with this if you can.”

Renjun follows Jaemin into the dusty cold cell and grimaces at the cobwebs against the corners and the ceiling. Jaemin crouches down near the back wall and pulls back two long metal chains that connect to the wall.

Renjun lets out a ridiculous scoff. “ _Chains?_ Is this really all necessary?”

Jaemin crouches down onto the floor and begins to cuff one of his wrists. “Here, Renjun, lock this for me.”

“Ugh…” Renjun continues to whine and complain in disapproval as he helps Jaemin lock both of the cuffs onto his thin wrists.

“I hate full moons…” Renjun hisses out as he pulls back and stands up now that he’s finished.

“Okay. Now you need to get out of here and lock the cell door." 

Renjun walks out the cell and closes the door behind him with a clash. He brings up the key to the lock, he hesitates for a brief moment before locking it completely. 

Renjun just stands there behind the cell, watching Jaemin silently. Jaemin is still crouched down, face cast down, and eyes shut. He’s breathing heavy unsteady breaths, his chest heaving up and down continuously. 

A couple of minutes past by in silence and Renjun continues to watch Jaemin in silence before he lets out a deep sigh.

“You seem fine, Jaemin. I don’t know why you’re making such a bi-”

Right as those words leave his mouth, just like clockwork, Renjun hears a low unnatural growling sound leave Jaemin’s mouth. 

“J-jaemin…?” Renjun asks as he takes several quiet steps up closer to the cell bars. 

The growl continues to grow louder and wilder. Jaemin’s body starts to twist and turn in inhumane angles. Renjun covers his mouth as Jaemin’s neck crunches into a loud displeasing sound that sounds like bones cracking. Jaemin’s face begins to distort into something that looks both wolf and human. He has hair along the side of his face, some fangs are popping out of his mouth as he begins to breathe heavily, and he notices the sharp claws that are suppose to be normal fingernails. But what he can’t seem to shake off the most are his eyes...his eyes are an ice blue. Renjun lets out a breath once Jaemin’s breath starts to even out. Jaemin looks up and Renjun’s eyes are wide as saucers.

Renjun continues to clutch onto the bar cells as Jaemin continues to whine and growl and plead. Pleading to let him out. To let him free.

“I’m sorry, Jaemin…” Is all Renjun continues to whisper as Jaemin is pawing and clawing at the floor with his claws.

All of the sudden Jaemin lets out a long and piercing howl. Renjun squeezes his eyes shut and covers his ears as the sound is piercing through his head. Renjun opens his eyes to see a hunched over Jaemin on the floor. He looks defeated. Renjun gasps in worry as Jaemin starts to whimper and groan in a god awful way.

He can’t take it anymore.

Renjun scrambles his hands into his pocket and grab the key into the keyhole as quickly as he can. He rushes into the cell towards Jaemin.

“Jaemin!” Renjun breathlessly calls out.

But right as Renjun calls out his name, he’s pushed back onto the floor with a force. Jaemin lashes out as Renjun stumbles back further back away from Jaemin, barely avoiding his claw against his cheek. Renjun whines as he brings his hand onto his face. He hisses at the sting, but thanks the gods for being able to have dodged it to make it any worse. It was barely a scratch, but it would definitely leave a mark. 

Right as Renjun lets out a whine from the impact and slash to his cheek, Jaemin immediately cowers back as the human in him realizes what he’d just done. Jaemin, still in his werewolf form, shakes his head. He clutches onto his hair with all his might and tries his best to control himself. The wolf in him fights back. But the Jaemin, the real Jaemin is stronger.

“Renjun, go away!” Jaemin manages to let out. 

“Get out of here!”

Renjun sits up and looks at Jaemin painfully with wet eyes. He hated seeing him like this. He hated it. With everything in him.

“No.” Renjun boldly says with a loud firm voice. “I’m not leaving you like this!”

Renjun carefully crawls closer to Jaemin, inch by inch, little by little.

“I can help you.”

Jaemin continues to shake his head, unable to look at Renjun, unable to look what he did to him.

“Just let me help you...” Renjun whispers, now nearly almost right in front of him.

“You can’t, nobody can...” Jaemin says, voice breaking.

But then Renjun’s already touching Jaemin’s face. And Jaemin is letting out the biggest breath of relief. And he’s already beginning to feel human. He leans into his touch.

And Jaemin finally feels like he’s beginning to think clearly. See clearly. Feel clearly. He continues to even out his breathing. He feels himself twist and break until he feels human again.

Jaemin lets out a shaky breath and looks up to see Renjun right in front of him. Eyes a little teary and a little red, but a gentle smile still painted across his pretty face. He winces at the scratch on his cheek that he only assumes he left.

A second later Renjun is kissing him and Jaemin feels like he forgets what it’s like to be human again. Because Renjun’s kissing him like this and he wonders if humans are even capable of feeling this blissful. Jaemin wants to reach out to hold him, to touch him, to feel him, but the chains are stopping him from being able to do so. Renjun grabs Jaemin’s face into both of his hands and squeezes his cheeks as he kisses him like his life depends on it. Renjun softly traces his hands against Jaemin’s face and smiles into the kiss when he feels Jaemin’s long lashes flutter against his face. Jaemin presses his lips into Renjun’s further, trying to feel as much as he can to make up for being unable to touch him. Renjun breathes open kisses into his mouth, trying to getting air in his lungs, but unable to let go just yet. 

Jaemin whines into the kiss because all he wants is to be able to touch him and bring him near. Finally, a second later he’s able to as Renjun crawls to sit on his lap. Immediately, Jaemin’s wrapping his arms around Renjun’s waist, pulling him impossibly close to him, as close as he can. As close as he’ll let him.

Jaemin is running his hands all over Renjun, up towards his neck, down towards the dip of his back, and everywhere and anywhere he can reach. But he still can't seem to get enough. Renjun heavily pants against Jaemin’s parted lips as he pulls back momentarily to catch his breath. He smiles down as he places a quick soft kiss against Jaemin's and laughs to himself at how wrecked he looks. He hopes he looked just as wrecked. He sure felt like it. He places another messy kiss on his lips as he hums against them. 

 

“I told you I could help.” 

 

☽

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a quick/short renmin centric chapter for u starving renminators out there!  
> this chapter doesn't add much to the plot but i just wanted to really focus a chapter on renmin since we haven't had that in awhile so here u go <3


	9. ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my lovely readers. after a billion years, i am back. indefinitely? not sure. i've been really busy this past year with school and everything and i'm really sorry for being MIA and going incognito and so sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long... thank you for all the patience and continuous love to all my loyal readers. i will be finishing this no matter what so please continue to look forward to this story and stick till the end. there are still a couple more chapters left so i will try my absolute best to be updating, but like always, will probably be irregular. 
> 
> also, i don't want to be spoiling anything...but jun is NOT going to be made a villain. just wanted to let you renjunctzens know. i could never do that to him! hope you all enjoy this chapter. see you at the next!

 

☾

 

_God, why won’t it fucking come off._

Renjun rubs his unfading red stained hands off frantically under the water for what seems like has been over five minutes now. He attempts one last time and washes his hands with another pump of soap before finally turning the faucet off hastily.

“Fuck.” Renjun hisses out under his breath. The blood had already long dried since.

He quickly grabs some paper towels from the dispenser beside him and begins to rub them onto his stained shirt, trying his best to see if the stains would budge. He groans in frustration when there’s no use. 

Renjun starts to panic. He tries to tell himself to calm down, but the blood stains all over his shirt and skin are pretty fucking good reminders that that’s not quite possible.

Renjun looks up at the mirror to see if the stains are still noticeable. But instead of looking at his shirt, his eyes divert up. To himself. 

The disheveled boy looks unhinged. And the blood all over him did not help. He shakes his head and washes his face with cold water. He leans his hands against the sink.

Renjun takes a deep breath.

And then another. 

And then another.

And then another.

 

☽

 

Jaemin looks into another classroom. _Still no Renjun_. Lunch was almost over and he still couldn't find him anywhere. He takes one last try and peeps into the student lounge and _finally_ sees him seated on one of the couches by himself while reading from his textbook.

“Hey.” Jaemin tries his best to say cooly, not trying to show the fact that he’s actually breathless from all the running around.

“Hey.” Renjun replies back quietly. 

“You okay? I couldn't get a hold of you all last night. I was really worried.” 

“Yeah. Sorry, Jaem. I...I had to turn my phone off for the night. I had a really important test I had to study for that’s coming up real soon.” Renjun quickly replies back as he lifts up his text book for more emphasis.

Jaemin scrunches his eyebrows before sitting down next to him. He just stares at the tensed up smaller boy beside him.

_Why was injun lying?_

Jaemin glances down at Renjun’s fingertips that are continuously tapping on his text book. He notices how he’s shaking his leg too. Jaemin now notices how fidgety Renjun is being. Completely unlike his normal daily attitude.

“Did something happen?” Jaemin carefully asks.

Renjun reads a bit more of his textbook in silence before looking back at Jaemin.

“No,” Renjun says smiling an obviously forced smile. “nothing happened.” 

Renjun looks back down at his textbook. “Nothing at all.” 

Jaemin nods his head at his transparent response. He leans back into the couch before taking Renjun’s textbook, closing it and tossing it to the other side of the couch.

A sudden brazen Jaemin leans forwards to Renjun and scrunches his eyebrows at an avoiding Renjun.

“Why are you lying, Injun?” Jaemin quietly asks out, worry painted across his face.

Renjun continues to avoid eye contact and looks forward at the empty wall before him.

Jaemin takes Renjun’s face into his hand, cupping his cheeks gently, He turns his face towards him slowly. “Renjun...why are you lying? What happened last night?”

Renjun finally looks at Jaemin. His chin first. Then his lips. Then his eyes. He lets out a small sigh of relief when he does before closing his eyes.

“You wouldn't believe me even if I told you.” 

“You know I will.”

Renjun stays silent.

“You _know_ I will Huang Injun.”

Renjun nods his head just the slightest. “I know, Jaem. But, I need you to-”

“Guys!”

The two awfully close boys whip their heads towards the lounge doorway to see a breathless and heaving Jeno trying to catch his breath.

“You guys. You’re gonna wanna see this.” Jeno says with uneasiness as he points out to the hallway. “ _Trust me.”_

The three all go out into the buzzing hallway where all the kids were gathered around.

Renjun and Jaemin push their way into the front. Only a second of looking at what was before them the two boys grimly look at each other with the same eyes of dread of what was coming.

It was the sign they saw on the deer. The same sign. KO. 

The only difference? It was painted onto the school lockers with a red paint. A red paint that looked a lot like blood.

 

☾

 

The boys all decided to gather at the warehouse after school ended to discuss the sign that caused a ruckus at school today.

Jaemin and Renjun sit together in silence on the couch as the others bustle around with chatter. With all the possibilities of what it could and could not be.

In the midst of all the chaos in the warehouse, Jaemin finally speaks up, unable to take any more of the boys tirades.

“We saw the sign,” Jaemin says with a booming voice to snap their attentions all to him. All the boys go silent in a second and all their gazes are fixed on him. “A while back ago.” 

“You guys saw the sign?” Haechan asks in a strangely calm voice.

“Yeah.” Jaemin says while shaking his head in extra confirmation.

“I was driving Injun home and…” 

“We hit a deer.” Renjun finally says after what seems like an entirety of silence. Renjun continues, “and when we got out to go look at it…”

Renjun looks at Jaemin with eyes of approval.

“It was carved into its pelt. The same sign.” Jaemin says sternly.

“Aaaaand _why_ are you guys telling us this _just now_ _?_ ” Haechan annoyingly spits out.

“I didn't want you guys to worry about it.” Renjun genuinely admits.

“And we still don’t exactly know what it means.” Jaemin adds.

“My cousin, Jaehyun...he’s looking into it right now with some of his boys. He went out of town to go meet up with a professor who might know something. He said that he would update us if he found anything out. I'll for sure let you guys know first thing.” 

Mark nods his head with an unreadable expression before opening his mouth to say something.

“I mean...it would make sense for maybe the Shifter to have done this, but _why_? Why would the Shifter? What could their motives be? We all know that these type of signs are normal here in Silver Mellings.”

“What do you mean its _normal_?” Renjun asks.

“ _Normally,_  a wolf pack creates, or already has, a sign that represents them,” Chenle lets Renjun know confidently, “it’s usually like a small unique symbol. And it usually lets other packs know your a part of one already.”

Jeno nods at Chenle’s explanation before adding in. “Older packs usually get their symbol tattooed on them and crap like that. Its...weird. But its-”

“Let me guess. Its _tradition_.” Renjun smiles out while rolling his eyes.  

Jeno nods his head with a small chuckle. “Exactly.” 

“Now that I think about it...it sort of sounds... _cultish_.” Chenle cringes with a scowl.

“Or...or almost like a gang.” Jisung says quietly to himself. A light bulb goes off in the youngest one’s brain. “You think it could be some type of gang?” Jisung chimes in, now loud enough for everyone to hear.

“I mean...that’s possible.” Mark agrees while nodding his head, head on his chin while thinking about the idea.

“We did hear about that hunter gang up north getting bigger and bigger.” Haechan mentions.

“Yeah. That same gang that fucking killed Grover.” Jeno angrily let out, reminding himself about the painful past. “If I fucking find out its them. I swear to god-”

Jeno growls out. 

“Cool it.” Mark calmly prompts. “We can’t just immediately assume it's always hunters.” 

The boys fall into silence, all collectively agreeing on that certain point. 

“Alright.” Mark begins as the boys come closer together in a circle. “If any of you guys see the sign again or find anything about it, anything at all, let me know. And the others too.” Mark reminds all the boys huddled around each other.

The seven boys all nod their heads in unison. 

Renjun is the last to nod his head, hesitantly. He wanted to tell them. But he knew he couldn't. He was getting use to it either way. Hiding things from the boys. From his boys. And he hated it. He hated it within everything in him. But he had no choice. He couldn’t. And he wouldn’t. Renjun composes himself and does his best to get caught.

 

☽

 

Renjun finally gets home later around midnight. He throws his bag against the foot of his bed on the floor and sits down on his bed. He reaches out to turn his lamp on. He sits there, expressionless, for a brief moment before glancing at his lamp drawer. He reaches towards the bottom drawer and opens it slowly.

He takes out the paper he got as a gift in his locker from last week.

He dully looks at the sign written in red on the crumpled piece of paper.

He takes his lighter out from his pack pocket and holds it in his right hand.

He brings the paper up with his other hand and stares at the sign one last time before lighting his lighter with his thumb.

He brings the flame against the tip of the paper.

And, he watches it burn.

 

 

☾

 

Renjun squirms on Jaemin’s lap while giggling before pulling away for a moment. He smiles before going back in to kiss Jaemin for the millionth time. Jaemin tightens his grip around Renjun and pulls him closer to him. They continue to hazily give each other sweet small kisses when Renjun pulls back again.

“What’s wrong babe?” Jaemin asks softly.

“Can I see them,” Renjun unawarely slips out enthusiastically, a little out of breath.

Jaemin eyebrows raise at his sudden outburst. Renjun realizes what he had just said. He immediately closes his mouth shut and looks down, embarrassed and already getting red.

“See what?” Jaemin confusedly asks. 

Renjun sits in silence. He fidgets around before finally taking a quick glance up at Jaemin’s lips. 

Then it clicks.

Jaemin raises an eyebrow. He tries to hold in his laugh, but fails and lets out the laugh.

“Do you mean my fangs, Renjun?” 

Renjun bites his lips in embarrassment as Jaemin continues to laugh and cough in amusement. Renjun scrunches his face and huffs out cutely. 

“Don’t laugh, you jerk!”

“For second I thought you meant something else there.” Jaemin wheezes out.

Renjun is appalled and punches Jaemin’s shoulders lightly at what he’s referring to. “I'm not a pervert! You pervert!”

Jaemin laughs and pretends the punches he’s taking actually hurt. “Ow! Ow!" 

Renjun shakes his head and covers his face in utter embarrassment, not wanting to show Jaemin how red his face was becoming.

Jaemin coos at how adorable Renjun is hiding from him. He smiles at the small boy and reaches out to move his small hands out of his face.

“So you want to see my fangs?” Jaemin asks quietly as he finally sees Renjun again. 

Renjun just shrugs his shoulders, still avoiding real eye contact.

 _God, he was so fucking adorable._  

Jaemin pinches Renjun’s pink dusted cheek. “I have to admit, that’s a weird kink you have there, sir.”

Renjun rolls his eyes and pushes Jaemin away with a shove. “Never mind. Forget I asked.”

As Renjun tries to get off of Jaemin’s lap, Jaemin instantaneously grabs onto the retreating boy’s wrist and pulls him back down.

Renjun yelps and rolls his eyes annoyingly at Jaemin’s unrelenting grip around him.

“Not so fast.” Jaemin breathes out. 

Renjun tries his best to budge out, but it's no use thanks to Jaemin’s _super wolfy strength._  

“That’s not fair.” Renjun sharply breathes out.

Renjun lets out another sharp breath of air when Jaemin’s lips make its way under Renjun’s jaw. Jaemin continues to kiss Renjun’s jaw and moves down to his neck languidly. Renjun tilts his head back a bit as he lets out an accidental small moan when Jaemin reaches a sensitive spot.

Jaemin suddenly pulls back. Renjun tenses up at the sudden harsh movement and holds in his breath when his eyes reach Jaemin.

Jaemin’s eyes are closed. But his mouth is open, and his fangs are out. 

In awe, Renjun carefully and cautiously inches closer and closer. He brings his hand up to Jaemin’s face and pokes the tip of his index finger against the tip of one of his fangs. 

“Pointy…” Renjun quietly grins out.

Jaemin giggles at the strange sensation. He hazily opens his eyes to look at Renjun.

Renjun eyes widen and sharply pulls his finger back.

“Jaemin...you’re eyes…”

“Oh shit...sorry. It happens sometimes.” Jaemin says as he covers his eyes with both of his hands. “Sometimes I can’t really control it.”

“I can’t really control much at all when I’m with you, actually.” Jaemin lets out with a small nervous laugh.

Renjun smiles softly and now it's his turn to reach out to move Jaemin’s hands out of his face. 

“And you don’t have to,” Renjun genuinely says, "because I’ll accept you for all that you are, Jaem.”

Renjun pecks his lips on top of Jaemin’s and stares into those ice blue eyes, unfaltering.

“They’re blue.” 

“Yeah…they're blue.” 

“Could I ask you something?” 

Jaemin smiles and nods his head, pulling Renjun closer. They get impossibly close, the hair on their foreheads tousled together.

“Why are they blue?”

Jaemin lets out a deep breath after a few seconds of silence.

“Werewolves have different eyes based on what kind of life they’ve lived.”

“Red eyes, of the righteous alpha. Yellow eyes of the ordinary innocent wolf.”

“And…” Jaemin pauses.

“And blue eyes. Blue eyes of the monstrous killer.”

“Blue eyes usually indicate that a wolf has taken a life of an innocent.” Jaemin quietly admits, unable to look at Renjun straight in the eyes. He felt ashamed telling Renjun why his eyes were blue. He had absolutely no right to feel crushed if he would leave him for this.

Sadly, and not surprisingly, Jaemin feels Renjun tense up against him.

“Are you afraid?” Jaemin honestly asks.

Renjun stares at Jaemin in silence, face completely unreadable. Jaemin is beginning to feel a wave of something that feels like panic before Renjun’s kissing Jaemin. Jaemin sighs into the kiss and wraps his arms tightly around the smaller boy. He wishes he’d stay with him like this forever.

“I feel like the safest person in the world when I’m with you, Na Jaemin.” Renjun breathes out. 

Jaemin tightens his grasp around Renjun. “I’m glad.”

“Me too.”

 

☽

 

Renjun’s fucked. Instead of actually studying for this upcoming test like he should have, in reality, he was days behind in the material. His test was this Friday and he was only on the first second section. 

 _Fuck_. Renjun mentally screams in his mind. _Why did Na Jaemin have to be so fucking tempting._  

Renjun had spent almost the entirety of this past week over at the warehouse at night with Jaemin instead of studying. _To be completely honest_ , of course he would choose snuggling against Jaemin _any_ day over studying, but Renjun was in the very top percentile of his grade. He _had_ to make it to the top ten. He had to make it. And get out of this hell hole. _He had to._

Renjun’s studying intensely on top of his bed while finally eating the apples his aunt had sliced for him earlier. He scrunches his eyebrows at this one particular hard problem. He’s just about solved it when the bell from his phone startles him. 

 _I told NO ONE to text me. It better be an emergency._  

Renjun lets out a groan and grabs his phone from the corner of the bed and looks at the notification.

 

**1 message from UNKNOWN.**

 

Renjun’s entire face scrunches up. He hesitantly clicks on the notification and unlocks his phone.

 

**From: UNKNOWN.**

**To: Huang Renjun.**

Hey Renjun. Can we meet up tonight?

 

**From: Huang Renjun.**

**To: UNKNOWN.**

Who is this?

 

**From: UNKNOWN.**

**To: Huang Renjun.**

It’s Phil. From school.

 

**From: Huang Renjun.**

**To: UNKNOWN.**

How did you get my number?

 

**From: UNKNOWN.**

**To: Huang Renjun.**

I asked your friends for it. Do you think we can meet up? Tonight? Its urgent. Meet me at Dahlia’s at 10.

 

Renjun puts his phone down and thinks for a bit. 

_Why would Phil want to meet up with me? How did he get my number? My friends would never in a million years give it to him. Without a doubt. And most importantly, how the fuck did he know about Dahlia’s?_

Millions of questions were spinning in his head. Red lights flashing bright red in his mind not to go. And _not_ to meet Phil. But Renjun being Renjun grabs his jacket from his chair and turns his lights off before heading out.

 

☾

 

“Thanks for meeting me.”

“Yeah.” Renjun stoically responds. “So, what was so urgent, Phil? If you don’t really recall, we’re not exactly the best of friends.”

“Yeah, I know,” Phil lets out with a sigh, "and, about that. I wanted to apologize.”

Renjun lets out a small scoff. “Yeah? What for?”

“Let’s see, was it for the um...the time you pushed me into the pool at the party? Or, let’s see...junior year’s lacrosse game? _Or!_ ” Renjun exclaims.

“Or was it for the time you _taped me_ up to a _toilet_ in the boy’s stall sophomore year?” Renjun fumes out. "Choose your pick.”

“Listen, Renjun. I-I’m sorry. I really am. _For everything_.” 

“You know what, Phil,” Renjun lets out a long sigh and shakes his head in disbelief, "I have a really important test I have to study for. So if this is just another one of your sick games you’re playing, I’m just gonna be on my way now.”

Renjun stands up to go from his stool, but immediately, Phil pulls Renjun’s hand from across the table harshly.

“No, wait!” Phil desperately whines out. 

“Please. Just stay. _Please."_  

Renjun squints at Phil’s sudden outburst and slowly sits back down on his stool. Renjun did not have a good feeling in his gut about this guy. Or this night.

Renjun sits across from Phil in silence. The two boys don’t say a word. 

“Phil. We’ve been sitting here across from each other in silence for over _five minutes_ now.”

“What is it, Phil?” 

Phil looks nervous and continues to sit in silence. Renjun notices how fidgety the buff boy’s being, something he would never would have imagined seeing with his two own eyes. Silver Melling High's notorious bully was _scared_. Renjun had no idea what to think about this entire situation. 

Phil continues to look around the bar with shaky eyes. 

“Phil, who are you looking for? Are you okay?” 

“I-I’m fine.” Phil responds as he pulls the shirt of his collar away from him.

“You’re sweating...a lot, Phil.” Renjun lets the boy know as he glances at how wet his shirt is becoming. “Are you sure you’re-”

Phil lets out a gasp and reaches out for Renjun’s hand.

“L-listen, Renjun.” Phil frantically whispers out in a hush. “They’re here."

“What? Who is?” Renjun confusedly breathes out. _What the fuck was happening._

“They’re here.” Phil says into Renjun’s eyes directly. “They’re here for you.”

“I-I’m really sorry.” Phil voice breaks. “They made me do it.”

Renjun begins to start breathing heavily and yanks his hand out from Phil’s deathly tight grasp. Renjun gets off of his stool and slowly starts to step away from the table the two were at. He looks around the bar to only now notice a couple of buff shady men looking straight at him.

He needed to get the fuck out of there. _Now_.

Renjun turns around to start running out only to bump into what feels like a rock hard wall. He slowly looks up to see a six foot tall man and is finally met with a pair of bright glowing red eyes. 

 _Red eyes, of the righteous alpha._  

Only, this alpha looked far far _far_ from being righteous.

Before the man with the red eyes can grab Renjun, he quickly dodges him and barely escapes from under. Renjun flies himself the fastest he can across the room and makes it out the back door of Dahlia’s. He feels a sharp pain grabbing onto his left shoulder. Renjun yelps in pain, but quickly escapes from the stronghold. He continues to run forward. He doesn’t look back and keeps running and running and running and running and running until everything is black.

 

☽

 

Renjun gasps and wakes up sweating. He’s at his house. In his room. On his bed. His room is pitch black, the only source of light coming from the moonlight from his window.

“ _What?_ ” Renjun frantically hisses out. Renjun groans in pain and lightly touches his left shoulder. He looks around for his phone in shambles. He finally finds it and unlocks it to see the time. It was four in the morning.

_Was it all just a nightmare?_

_But it all felt so real._  

Renjun begins to breathe in uneven breaths.

 _There was only one way to find out._  

Renjun clicks his messaging app and opens it to look at his most recent messages. His eyes widen into saucers.

There at the very top of his messages there was the conversation from the unknown number that was Phil.

What the fuck.

 _What the fuck_.

"What the fuck?"

 

☾

 


End file.
